Why Not Me ?
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary, HunKai, JinV, BL ! Craick Pair ! DLDR ! No Bash ! Review plis ! Langsung ke cerita saja ! (Chap 10 END UPDATE ) Event HunKai Sweet Couple ! happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap malas Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk mewarnai buku cetak sejarahnya dengan spidol merah, mendengus kesal kala suasana hening dan mencekam terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Hun." Panggil Jongin pelan tapi tak membuat mata Sehun beralih dari buku itu menjadi menatapnya.

"Hn."

"tipe idel wanita mu seperti apa eoh ?" tanya Jongin lagi dan sukses membuat Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya kesal.

Menghela nafasnya pelan dan mendengus.

"kumohon Jong berhenti menjodoh jodohkanku dengan para gadis berisik itu." Ucap Sehun dingin membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"lalu kau mau sampai kapan sendiri ? ingat umur Hun." Sehun merengut kesal, Sehun paling sensitive di singgung masalah umur.

Umur mereka memang terpaut hanya sedikit tapi mengapa disini Sehun terlihat lebih tua dari Jongin ? nyatanya Jongin lah yang lebih tua dari Sehun.

"jangan asal bicara Jong, kau lebih tua dari pada aku."

"hanya 4 bulan."

"tetap saja." Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya pelan dan menduduknya bokongnya pada karpet biru di lantai kamar Sehun.

Membuka buka ponselnya dan tersenyum.

"kau menyukai pria ya ? Kyungsoo sunbaenim cantik." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya walau Jongin tak melihat itu.

"atau Tao ? kau kenal kan ? bahkan di sekolah kita sudah ada HunTao shipper Hun." Sehun menatap malas Jongin, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memutar posisinya menjadi tertelungkup dan menghirau kan Jongin.

"atau Kim seongsaenim ?"

'Bruuk'

"aaw… sakit bodoh."

"kau gila ya." Jongin menatap tajam Sehun yang seenak jidatnya melempar dengan buku cetak sejarah yang super tebal dan tepat mengenai kepala indahnya, kalau ia gegar otak memangnya Sehun mau tanggung jawab.

"aku masih waras dan kau bisa membuat ku gila dengan lemparan buku ini." Jongin langsung melempar balik buku tebal itu kearah Sehun yang memang dalam posisi siap dan menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Jongin-ah, kau ingin makan malam ? hari ini umma buatkan kau ayam panggang." Mata Jongin berbinar imut mendengar suara teriakan ibu Sehun dari lantai bawah.

Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun tapi Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"nanti kita lanjutkan Hun, masih banyak yang akan ku katakan padamu."

"aku tidak perduli." Jawab Sehun dingin dan ketus membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melepar ponsel Sehun yang berada di dekatnya.

'Tuk'

"Awww… ponsel ku, errr Jong –." Terikan Sehun terhenti saat tidak melihat Jongin di kamarnya, Jongin sudah melesat turun kebawah menemui ibunya.

Jongin dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan itu berdampak pada keluarganya, sang ibu yang sudah menganggap Jongin anaknya pun sering merenggek pada Sehun untuk menjemput Jongin dan membawanya kerumah hanya untuk sekedar menonton tv bersama atau membuat Sehun kesal.

Rumah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa blok saja tapi sikap overprotective dari sang ibu membuat Sehun harus mati matian belajar mengendarai mobil yang baik dan benar hanya untuk menjemput Jongin.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya akibat lemparan iPhone yang tepat mengenai keningnya, menghela nafas pelan dan kembali perasaan kesal menyelimuti dirinya.

Sejak Sehun resmi berpisah dari kekasihnya satu tahun lalu Jongin gencar gencarnya mengenalkan Sehun pada semua gadis di dekatnya dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari Jika Sehun itu menyukai namja cantik.

Sehun hanya sedikit pusing dengan sifat perempuan yang cerewet melebihi ibunya, cukup ibunya saja yang sukses membuat telinga Sehun berdenggung setiap harinya.

"Hei anak malas, mau sampai kapan kau bergelung di tempat tidur." Sebuah suara di depan pintu membuat Sehun menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang sedang membawa nampan dengan serbet makan yang melingkar bukan di tempatnya.

Sehun mengelus puncak kepalanya dan meringis sakit membuat Jongin menatapnya khawatir lalu menghampiri Sehun.

"sakit ya ?" ucap Jongin setelah meletakan nampan makanan itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Sehun.

"ssh… mengejek eoh ?" Jongin ikut mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dan membuat Sehun meringgis.

"Sehun, maafkan aku… aku benar benar tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Ucap Jongin dengan nada seperti orang ingin menangis membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum, mudah sekali anak ini di kerjai.

"aku baik baik saja." Jongin mendongak kan kepalanyaa dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Jongin mendengus kesal.

Jongin fikir Sehun akan hilang ingatan, seperti yang ada di berita sore yang Jongin tonton kemarin pukulan benda tumpul mengakibatkan korban meninggal.

Jongin tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

Sehun menatap heran Jongin yang menatapnya tak berkedip dengan mata berkaca kaca, sepertinya Jongin akan menangis.

"uljima." Ucap Sehun tegas membuat mata Jongin semakin berkaca kaca, Sehun mendesah pelan melirik nampan makanan yang terlihat menggoda itu.

"kau baik baik saja kan Hun ?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"aku agak pusing karena lemparan mu tepat sasaran, jadi bantu aku menghabiskan makan malam ku." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, bangkit dari posisinya dan mengambil nampan itu dan duduk di hadapan Sehun yang sedang duduk.

"aku akan menyuapimu sampai makan malam ini habis." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Jongin tersenyum.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun membanting pintu mobilnya kesal membuat Jongin yang di paksa masuk oleh ibu Sehun pun terlonjak kaget.

Sehun harus melalui pertengkaran yang alot hanya karena Sehun mengatakan Jongin ingin pulang.

Ibunya mengatakan jika Jongin harus di antar dengan mobil dengan berbagai alasan sedangkan Jongin sendiri menginginkan Sehun mengatarnya dengan menggunakan sepeda mengingat masa kecil mereka yang sering bermain sepeda bersama membuat Jongin rindu.

Pertengkaran berlangsung sepuluh menit membuat Sehun lelah sendiri dan menuruti semua perintah sang ibu, Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah memakai sabuk pengaman.

"pakai sabukmu Jong." Perintah Sehun yang langsung dituruti Jongin mengingat aura Sehun yang gelap membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Sehun dan Jongin menoleh kearah jendela bangku kemudi dan mendapati ibu Sehun yang sedang menginstruksinya untuk menurunkan jendela itu membuat Sehun menurutinya.

"hati hati di jalan, jangan mengebut Hun, antar Jongin sampai rumah, sampaikan salam umma pada tuan dan nyonya Kim, lalu kau Jongin jangan tidur terlalu larut besok kalian masih harus sekolah dan jangan lupa minum susu mu …" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan mendengar khutbah malam sang umma pada Jongin dan dirinya.

"mengerti ?" teriakan sang ibu membuat Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"aku mengerti umma, terimakasih." Jawab Jongin setelah ceramah malam ibu Sehun selesai, Jongin menarik jaket Sehun menginginkan Sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya, meringgis pelan melihat jam digital di mobil ibu Sehun.

"ayo Hun aku bisa di biarkan di luar karena rumah di kunci." Ucap Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun melambai kearah ibunya yang tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

Mereka berdua menikmati keheningan selama perjalanan, Sehun memutar lagu yang dirasa membuatnya tak mengantuk tapi membuat Jongin menguapkan mulutnya berkali kali.

"kau mengantuk ?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersirat wajah kecewa disana dan Sehun merasakan itu.

"ada apa ?" tanya Sehun pelan membuat Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menatap Sehun.

"perbincangan kita yang tadi belum selesai." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, perbincangan yang mana ? Sehun melirik Jongin sesekali dan Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah lesu.

"perbincangan yang mana ?" Jongin menatap Sehun lalu memutar badannya duduk menghadap Sehun yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang.

"kau menyukai namja ?" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk cepat membuat Jongin mepoutkan bibirnya.

Pantas saja Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis gadis yang sering Jongin promosikan untuknya.

Nyatanya Sehun sama seperti dirinya, mempunyai ketertarikan dengan namja dan Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa aneh.

"pantas saja." Gumam Jongin lirih tapi Sehun hanya mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari bibir Jongin.

"kau bilang apa ?" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"besok akan ku kenalkan dengan anggota kelas Dance ku Hun." Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya kasar, kapan semua ini akan berakhir ? Sehun mencengkram stir mobilnya tapi Jongin tidak melihat itu.

"terserah." Ucap Sehun dingin tapi terdengar seperti sebuah ucapan kata setuju dari bibir Sehun.

Mobil mereka terhenti di depan rumah minimalis dengan pagar berwarna biru, Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum saat mata mereka menangkap sosok kakak laki laki Jongin yang sedang mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"sepertinya Seokjin hyung sudah menunggumu." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa dan membuka cepat sabuk pengamannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak akan di marahi oleh ibu dan ayahnya jika itu bersangkutan dengan Sehun tapi Jongin rasa pengecualian untuk hyung nya yang satu itu, Jin terlalu takut jika Jongin terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

Mungkin insting seorang kakak pada adiknya tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan ucapan Jin yang kelewatan menyebalkannya.

"ini makan malam mu, titip salam umma untuk ayah dan ibumu lalu titip salam ku pada Jin hyung, ia terlihat marah dan maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai dalam aku ngantuk." Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sehun dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin membuat Jongin mendengus kesal, ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang di antar pulang kerumah setelah kencan.

"masuk lah, aku akan pergi setelah kau masuk." Ucap Sehun saat Jongin sudah keluar dari mobil, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Jin langsung menyambut Jongin dan merangkulnya untuk memasuk rumah mereka, Sehun menghela nafas lega karena tugas yang di berikan sang ibu mengantar Jongin sampai rumah telah ia laksanakan.

Sehun mulai melesatkan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan rumah minimalis keluarga Kim.

.

.

#####

.

.

"selamat pagi Sehun." Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat ibu Jongin muncul dengan celemek di dadanya.

"Jongin ada di dalam sedang sarapan, sudah sarapan ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan ibu Jongin.

"Hei albino, kau sudah makan ?" Sehun menatap malas Jongin yang tersenyum bodoh setelah mengatai nya albino.

"Jongin." Tegur sang ayah membuat Jongin sang pelaku hanya terkekeh dan memberikan peace sign pada sang ayah yang mengelengkan kepalanya.

"selamat pagi ahjussi." Ucap Sehun setelah di paksa duduk di samping Jongin oleh ibu Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Sehun, kau terlihat lebih semangat hari ini." Ucap ayah Jongin membuat Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh.

"hari ini ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah ayah jadi Sehun harus semangat." Jawab Jin yang duduk di hadapan Jongin, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Jin.

Sehun, Jin dan Jongin memang berada satu sekolah tapi Sehun dan Jongin masih di tingkat satu lalu Jin sudah di tingkat akhir.

Lalu Sehun dan Jin berada di satu klub yang sama, yaitu basket.

"benarkah ? kau tidak memberitahuku." Ucap Jongin setelah meminum susu putihnya sampai habis.

"sejak kapan kau peduli dengan klubku ? kau kan hanya peduli dengan kelas Dancemu Jong." Ucap Sehun dingin membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"jangan merajuk Jongin, kau sudah dewasa." Jongin menatap malas sang ayah yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"kalian ingin berangkat bersamaku ?" tanya Jin membuat Sehun dan Jongin saling memandang dan menggelengkan kepalanya kompak.

"aku membawa sepeda hyung, sepertinya akan ada yang merajuk seperti gadis lagi jika aku tidak menuruti kemauannya."

'Plaaak'

Pukulan telak menghantam puncak kepala Sehun membuat Sehun meringis sakit, mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari sahabat nya itu.

"siapa yang merajuk seperti gadis ?"

"kau merasa tidak ?"

"tidak."

"yasudah tidak usah memukulku." Jongin menatap malas Sehun yang terkekeh, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan, membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Katanya tidak merasa tapi pergi dari meja makan dengan bibir di kerucutkan kedepan, Jongin benar benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis sekarang.

Jongin dan Sehun pamit untuk berangkat lebih dulu dari Jin karena Jin menggunakan mobil dan mereka berangkat dengan sepeda.

Sehun menepati janjinya semalam karena tidak bisa mengantar pulang Jongin dengan sepeda jadi lah Sehun menjemput Jongin dengan sepeda pagi ini.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jongin." Jongin dan Sehun menoleh saat sebuah suara cempreng terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah mereka.

"ugh kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Jongin memicingkan matanya dan Sehun memutar bola mata malas.

"terserah, ada apa ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada ketus membuat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hari ini ada pertandingan basket kan ?" ucap namja itu sambil melirik kearah Sehun yang menatap Jongin.

"ya memangnya kenapa Baekhyun sunbaenim ?" tanya balik Jongin dengan menekankan kata sunbaenim di akhir kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol ku datang." Jongin dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah malas, jika namja cantik di hadapannya sudah bercerita tentang Chanyeolnya makan seluruh hari mereka akan penuh dengan nama 'Park Chanyeol'.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang resmi menjadi kekasih dua minggu lalu dan Jongin sangat tahu itu, Baekhyun yang pernah menjadi anggota kelas tarinya sebelum akhirnya keluar dan memasuki kelas vocal adalah namja tercantik yang pernah Jongin temui.

Bahkan Jongin sempat iri dengan kulit salju yang Baekhyun miliki, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat hal itu.

"kalian harus menang, walaupun kalian melawan sekolah Chanyeolku tapi aku tetap mendukung kalian." Sehun memasang wajah heran dan melirik Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"aku mendukung hubungan kalian." Baekhyun tertawa keras membuat Sehun ingin memukul namja kecil itu.

"Baekhyun sunbae yang cantik, jangan asal bicara." Ucap Sehun dingin membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, ia malas berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

Karena Baekhyun pandai bermain kata sedangkan ia tida bisa sama sekali.

"tenang, aku bukan HunTao shipper aku itu HunKai shipper." Mata Jongin membulat kaget melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh menjurus tertawa, Sehun yang memang tidak mengerti apapun hanya terdiam mendengus kesal.

"sudah ya aku harus kembali kekelas, Jung seongsaenim akan datang." Baekhyun langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"maksud dari HunKai apa Jong ? kau tahu ?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun takut takut, lalu menelan ludahnya susah menghela nafasnya pelan dan menggeleng samar.

"yasudah, aku juga tidak mengerti jadi abaikan saja." Ucap Sehun akhirnya dan langsung merangkul Jongin untuk menariknya memasuki kelas.

.

.

#####

.

.

"lihat lihat itu… Kim Seok Jin… Kyaaa."

"Kyaa Sehun…"

"Kyaaa itu Minho…"

"astaga… mereka tampan sekali."

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, baru ia tiba di pinggir lapangan ia sudah di perdengarkan teriakan teriakan fangirl dari anggota basket.

Memposisi kan dirinya duduk di bangku samping pelatih basket sekolah mereka bersama Baekhyun yang membawa banner panjang bertuliskan 'Chanyeol, Jin, Sehun, Minho, Jinki.' Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Fanboy, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai menatap lapangan.

Para pemain mulai memasuki lapangan dan tak lupa sang wasit yang juga memasuki lapangan.

"Jongin-ah." Jongin menoleh kearah pelatih basket itu dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"bisa kau bantu aku." Ucap sang pelatih basket itu membuat Jongin memasang wajah heran, kenapa harus dirinya ?

"bantu apa saem ?"

"tolong ambilkan kotak p3k di ruang kesehatan, aku sudah menyiapkannya tapi aku lupa membawanya." Jelas sang pelatih basket, Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya memikirkan ruang kesehatan, mengapa harus dirinya yang di minta tolong ? keruang kesehatan pula.

Jongin meringis pelan meningat pertama kalinya memasuki ruang kesehatan dan berakhir dengan ia bertengkar dengan Jin, Jongin menghela nafas pelan lalu menanggukan kepalanya.

Jongin langsung melesat berlari meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang kesehatan yang tak jauh dari lapangannya.

"mencari adik ku ?" Sehun sontak menoleh kearah Jin yang terkekeh, memicingkan matanya kesal dan mendesah pelan.

Jin benar Sehun sedang mencari keberadaan Jongin, Jongin berjanji padanya untuk memberikan semangat pada Sehun dan Jin tentunya.

Memikirkan Jin membuat Sehun malas berdebat dengan kakak laki laki dari sahabatnya.

Entah Jin yang terlalu peka atau Sehun yang terlalu menunjukan, Jin sangat tahu bahwa Sehun memang menaruh perhatian lebih, melebihi sahabat pada Jongin.

Tapi mirisnya Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari itu dan tetap mempertahankan niatannya untuk menjodoh jodohkan Sehun.

Mata Sehun menangkap Jongin yang berkeringat habis berlari mungkin, dengan kotak P3K di tanganya.

Reflek senyum Sehun mengembang sempurna melihat sosok Jongin yang sudah duduk disana.

.

.

#####

.

.

"pertandingannya seru loh." Ucap Jongin duduk di antara Jin dan Sehun, Sehun dan Jin kompak mendengus kesal lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah dan tersenyum kikuk.

"seru tapi kalah apa gunanya ?" desis Minho yang berada di hadapan Jongin terduduk di tanah dengan nafas tersengal, sekolah mereka kalah tipis dari sekolah Chanyeol.

Tapi apa mau di kata, di lihat dari bentuk tubuh saja sudah kalah.

Sekolah Chanyeol memilik pemain dengan tubuh di atas rata rata sedangkan pemain sekolah mereka memiliki tubuh pas tidak kurang dan lebih.

"semoga di pertandingan lain kalian menang."

"sudah tidak ada pertandingan lagi adik manis, kami kalah dan gugur." Jongin menatap Jin yang tengah meminum air putih di botolnya dengan wajah heran.

"benarkah ? sayang sekali ya." Ucap Jongin akhirnya dan langsung dibalas helaan nafas kecewa dari semua pemain basket sekolahnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya yang kosong tak berpenghuni membuat Jongin yang memaksa ikut pun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"sepi ?" gumam Jongin saat tak mendapati siapa pun disana, Sehun yang mendengar itu pun terhenti dan menoleh.

"begitulah, tunggu aku di kamar aku akan membawakan semua makanan yang ada di kulkas untukmu." Jelas Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum senang.

Hari ini memang tidak ada tugas yang mengharuskan mereka untuk belajar bersama tapi tadi saat pulang sekolah Jongin bilang ingin bermain PS bersama Sehun membuat Sehun langsung mengajak Jongin kerumahnya.

Jongin langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk milik Sehun dan mereganggkan otot ototnya yang kaku, memeluk guling yang berada disana dan bisa merasakan aroma tubuh khas Sehun yang menempel pada guling itu.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebentar karena tiba tiba rasa kantuk menyerang matanya dan tanpa sadar Jongin pun tertidur dan melupakan keinginannya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati kakak laki lakinya yang tengah menarik sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Luhan hyung." Teriak Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan kakak laki lakinya yang berkuliah di kanada dan kenapa sekarang ada di hadapannya ?

"astaga Sehunnie sudah besar sekarang." Luhan mengacak rambut platina Sehun gemas membuat Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"kau sudah pulang ?"

"aku di paksa untuk mengambil cuti oleh umma." Ucap Luhan sambil melirik sang ibu yang tersenyum dan sang ayah yang ikut tersenyum.

Merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak Sehun menatap tajam sang ibu yang langsung dibalas oleh kekehan sang ibu.

"Sehunnie, Luhannie, bisa appa dan umma bicara… emm lebih tepatnya kau Sehun." Ucap sang ayah membuat Sehun menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah 'entahlah' sambil mengedikan bahunya.

Kini mereka berempat duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan posisi Luhan yang selalu merangkul Sehun, ia merindukan Sehun.

Bagaimana ia tidak merindukan Sehun ? sudah 6 tahun ini ia tidak pulang ke korea dan sekarang sudah mendapati Sehun adiknya yang cadel dan menggemaskan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan.

"ini perihal tentang cuti Luhan, karena umur Luhan sudah cukup untuk menikah umma ingin Luhan segera menikah."

"memangnya rusa ini punya kekasih ?"

'Plaak'

Pukulan telak mengenai kepala Sehun dari Luhan, Luhan baru menyadari semakin dewasa mulut Sehun semakin tidak terkontrol dan Luhan langsung merasakannya.

"maka dari itu, karena Luhan belum punya kekasih jadi umma akan mengenalkan Luhan dengan Jongin." Mata sipit Sehun membulat mendengarkan ucapan sang ibu.

Luhan yang menyadari perubahan sikap dan tubuh Sehun pun mengelus punggung sang adik.

"Sehun kau baik baik saja ?" Sehun menatap Luhan menelan ludahnya sebentar dan menangguk.

"maksud umma, umma mau menjodohkan Jongin dengan Luhan hyung ?" sang ibu mengangguk semangat sambil menatap Sehun yang membeku di tempat duduknya.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan tak sanggup untuk di gerakan, dada nya sesak dan seakan menyiksanya sekarang.

Sehun benar benar ingin menangis dan berteriak 'Jongin Miliknya' tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan mengingat hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya sebatas sahabat di mata Jongin.

"umma meminta tolong padamu, agar Jongin mau menyetujui perjodohan ini… masalah keluarganya biar umma dan appa yang akan menjelaskan." Jelas sang ibu lagi membuat Sehun semakin tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan mengatur nafas nya di tengah tengah sesak di dadanya, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menatap Sehun heran.

"aku ke kamar dulu umma, Jongin ada disana dan sedang tertidur." Sehun langsung melesat pergi tanpa mendengarkan segala penjelasan sang ibu yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin menggeliat tubuhnya setelah tertidur lumayan lama di kasur milik Sehun.

Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah terduduk di meja belajar yang menghadap jendela.

"Hun." Sehun menegak kan badannya dan menghapus kasar jejak airmatanya, menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang mengucek matanya dan mengerjap ngerjap matanya lucu.

"kau sudah bangun ?"

"jam berapa sekarang ?" Sehun melirik jam digital di meja belajarnya dan tersenyum.

"jam 8 malam." Jawab Sehun, membuat Jongin membanting tubuhnya lagi dan mereganggkan otot ototnya.

"yampun sudah berapa jam aku tertidur ? kasurmu nyaman Hun… sungguh aku tidak bohong." Sehun menatap Jongin yang menggeliat pelan lalu balik menatap Sehun yang sedang memasang wajah sedihnya, Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"ada masalah ?"

"tidak." Jawab Sehun acuh membuat Jongin langsung terdiam, apa ia punya salah ? mengapa cara bicara Sehun jadi berubah ?

"aku punya salah padamu ?"

"tidak." Jongin semakin terdiam mendengar jawaban acuh yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu bangkit dan mendekati Sehun.

Mengambil posisi duduk di meja belajar Sehun dan langsung menghadap kearah Sehun.

"aku punya bebarapa foto sunbae yang berada di kelas Dance ku." Ucap Jongin sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan kearah Sehun.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan mendengus kesal, disaat seperti ini Jongin masih ingin menjodoh jodohkannya dengan sunbae mereka ?

Tidak tahukan Jongin jika Sehun sedang patah hati ? baru merasakan suka dan nyatanya ia harus membantu sang kakak untuk lebih akrab dengan orang yang ia suka ?

Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisi Sehun ? mungkin kalian akan menangis dan kini Sehun begitu, menundukan kepalanya dengan nafas tersenggal dan tangan mengepal dengan eratnya.

"BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKAN MENGUSIRMU DARI KAMARKU." Jongin tersentak saat Sehun berteriak dengan keras saat ia menjelaskan betapa manisnya sunbae bernama Minseok.

Nafas Jongin terhenti sesaat dan menatap heran Sehun.

"aku salah ?"

"YA KAU SALAH ! BERHENTI MENJODOH JODOHKAN KU JONG ! AKU MUAK !" wajah Sehun memerah menahan amarah dan menahan tangis, Jongin menundukan kepalanya dan matanya berkaca.

Jika selama ini Sehun tidak suka mengapa Sehun tidak menolak ?

Ah Jongin baru mengerti, Sehun selalu menolak dan ia lah yang selalu memaksa Sehun.

Pantas saja Sehun muak padanya.

"kau pulang lah maaf di bawah ada umma, ku rasa ada orang lain yang akan mengantarmu jika aku sedang tidak ingin mengantarmu." Ucap Sehun dingin sambil bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam.

Mencengkram dadanya yang tiba tiba terasa sesak mendengar ucapan dingin Sehun.

Semakin menundukan kepalanya dan satu butir air mata pun turun dari mata Jongin melewati pipinya.

Jongin turun dari posisinya dan meraih Tasnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Sehun.

Berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sehun lalu menoleh sebentar.

"Sehunnie aku pulang." Lirihnya pelan dan ia yakin hanya dirinya lah yang mendengar itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang berada di kamar mandi kamarnya, tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun sedang menangis tersedu memikirkan orang yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya akan mengisi hidup orang lain yang tak lain adalah hyungnya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah." Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap ibu Sehun yang tengah berdiri dengan keripik kentang di tangannya, Luhan yang merasa perlu menoleh pun menoleh.

Tersenyum kearah Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah murungnya, Jongin membalas senyum Luhan dengan senyuman manis membuat sang ayah yang berada di dekatnya terkekeh pelan.

"bagaimana ?" Luhan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan berbinar dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"manis."

"memang dan sayangnya kau harus bersabar Lu Jongin masih tingkat satu." Luhan menatap kaget sang ayah, jika masih tingkat satu untuk apa membicarakan sekarang ?

"kan kau hanya cuti satu bulan jadi untuk apa lama lama." Ucap sang ayah membuat Luhan semakin tersenyum.

Mungkin ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Luhan merasa Jongin terlalu indah untuk di abaikan, Luhan merasa wajah Jongin terlalu manis untuk abaikan, membuat Luhan selalu menatap Jongin dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajah Luhan.

"Sehun sedang merajuk umma, ini belum terlalu malam jadi aku pulang sendiri pun tidak apa."

"andwe… ada Luhan hyung yang akan mengantarmu." Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, Luhan ? rasanya Jongin pernah mendengar nama Luhan tapi dimana ?

"Luhan hyung kau lupa atau tidak ingat ?"

"apa bedanya antara lupa dan tidak ingat ?" ibu Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lu ge ?" ucap Jongin membuat ibu Sehun mengangguk semangat dan Jongin tertawa.

"ia disana bersama appa." Jongin melirik kebelakang ibu Sehun dan mendapati Luhan yang melambai kearahnya, ahh nyatanya Luhan tak kalah tampan dari Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Luhan.

"dia itu Kkamjjong ya appa ?" tanya Luhan pada ayahnya yang sedang menikmati acara televise, sang ayah menoleh dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Luhan kembali tersenyum manis, pikirannya melayang dimana saat Sehun dan ia baru pertama kali pindah di sebelah rumah Jin dan Jongin.

Ia ingat betul anak kecil berkulit Tan yang membawa bunga mawar merah untuknya saat ia sedang bermain gitar di belakang rumahnya, Luhan dan Sehun terpaut usia 5 tahun.

Saat ia pindah ia sudah berusia 10 tahun dan Sehun baru berusia 5 tahun dan sedang lucu lucu nya.

Yang ia ingat anak kecil itu sering di panggil Kkamjong oleh Jin sang kakak yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun dari Jongin.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jongin yang di maksud sang ibu adalah Kkamjong, pemuda manis berkulit tan yang memberinya mawar merah dulu.

"lama tidak bertemu Kkamjong." Jongin merengut saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Jin yang sangat menyebalkan untuknya itu.

"aku sudah menghilangan panggilan itu ge, kapan kau kembali dari china ?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, China ? siapa yang ke china ?

"aku tidak ke China ? aku kuliah di kanada dan sekarang sedang cuti." Jelas Luhan membuat Jongin pasa mode berfikir.

"sepertinya Sehun bilang kau ke China atau aku yang salah dengar ?"

"Mungkin kau salah dengar."

"ya mungkin."

"kau tumbuh jadi pemuda yang cantik."

"aku tampan ge." Pekik Jongin membuat yang mendnegar itu tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

"kau sudah ingin pulang ?" tanya Luhan dan Jongin hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya, ia jadi ingat Sehun.

Ada apa dengan Sehun ? Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"mau ku antar ?"

"tidak merepotkan kah ?"

"tidak, anggap saja ini salam setelah lama tidak bertemu." Jongin tersenyum kearah Luhan membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Luhan mengantar Jongin pulang sampai depan rumahnya, bahkan Jin sempat menyuruhnya masuk tapi Luhan menolak dengan alasan sudah malam dan tidak baik berkunjung saat malam hari.

Luhan memilih langsung pamit pada Jin dan Jin langsung mengiyakan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan karena sudah mengatarkan adik manisnya sampai rumah.

"tidak di antar Sehun ?" tanya Jin pada Jongin yang sedang melepas sepatunya, Jongin mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap Jin dengan sendu.

Jin menghela nafasnya pelan, apa yang di lakukan vampire itu pada adiknya ? mengapa Jongin jadi terlihat miris seperti ini ?

"Sehun sedang marah padaku." Jawab Jongin lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jin, Jin langsung memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"memangnya kalian ada masalah ?"

"entahlah aku bingung." Jin menatap lekat Jongin yang semakin menudukan kepalanya.

"ingin bercerita ? aku ada di kamar jika membutuhkanku." Ucap Jin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin, berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari hari berlalu, Jongin merasa kalau Sehun menghindarinya.

Mulai dari tidak membalas pesan Jongin, tidak mengangkat telepon Jongin sampai tidak menjemput Jongin seperti biasa biasanya.

Baekhyun yang memang tahu akan kedekatan mereka pun hanya bisa menatap bingung, mengapa couple favoritnya harus terpisah menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tidak ada lagi Sehun yang menunggu di depan kelas tari, tidak ada lagi Sehun yang menunggu Jongin menyelesaikan hukuman nya akibat tertidur di kelas tapi masih ada Jongin yang menunggu Sehun di depan lapangan hanya untuk melihat Sehun.

Seperti sore ini, Luhan mengatakan akan menjemputnya agak terlambat.

Dan tepat sekali hari ini Sehun berlatih basket bersama Jin ada alasan logis untuk Jongin menunggu di dalam lapangan sambil terduduk.

"Hai Hun." Sehun menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah datar, menghela nafas pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan kembali memasuk lapangan yang di sana sudah ada Minho dan Jinki.

Jin mengelus pelan punggung Jongin yang menunduk kan kepalanya, meringis pelan mendapati adiknya berubah drastic dua minggu ini.

Entah pertengkaran macam apa yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin berakhir menyedihkan begini.

"Kkamjjong." Luhan memanggil Jongin dengan lembut membuat Jongin dan Jin menoleh, Jin lupa menanyakan siapa Luhan sebenarnya ?

"dia siapa sih ? akhir akhir ini kau dekat dengannya." Tanya Jin sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin.

"kau ingat Lu ge ? ya itu dia orang nya." Jawab Jongin membuat Jin mengangguk mengerti dan ia mulai mengerti masalahnya mengapa Sehun mengabaikan Jongin selama dua minggu ini.

"kau pulang dengannya lagi ?" Jongin tersenyum tipis membuat Jin tersenyum miris.

"jika Sehun tidak bisa pulang bersamaku ya sudah aku pulang dengannya, aku nyaman saat ia bersamaku tapi.."

"tapi ?" Jin menatap Jongin yang berbicara dengan suara semakin lirih membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Jongin.

"tidak aku duluan hyung." Ucap Jongin pamit pada Jin dan langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"apa Luhan hyung baik ?" tanya ibu Sehun dan Luhan tentunya, pada Jongin calon menantunya, Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang sedang memakan makan siangnya.

Jongin di paksa Luhan untuk makan siang bersama di rumahnya tanpa Sehun, ya Sehun masih berlatih basket dan sang ibu sangat mengerti itu.

Sehun lebih mencintai basket dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"ia sangat baik tapi menyebalkan karena memanggilku kkamjong." Ucap Jongin membuat Luhan terkekeh dan mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin.

"lalu kau mau ku panggil apa ?"

"apa saja asal jangan Kkamjong, tidak enak untuk di dengar." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Jongin.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Oh Jongin."

"uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…" Luhan menyodorkan air putih kearah Jongin yang bersemu merah, Luhan kembali tertawa melihat wajah Jongin.

"makan pelan pelan." Ucap Luhan akhirnya membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Setelah makan siang, ibu Sehun menjelaskan maksud mengapa Luhan selalu mengantar jemput dan perhatian pada Jongin, Jongin sama sekali tidak menolak saat ibu Sehun mengatakan ingin menjodohkannya dengan Luhan tapi mengapa ada rasa sesak di dada Jongin.

"tapi aku baru tingkat pertama." Kilah Jongin saat di rasa matanya menangkap Sehun yang baru pulang, wajahnya memerah dengan nafas tersengal.

Apa Sehun berlari dari sekolah kerumah ?

"kalian tunangan dulu setelah kau lulus dan Luhan lulus baru kalian menikah bagaimana ?" mata Jongin sama sekali tidak menangkap sosok Sehun yang menatapnya yang ada malah mengacuhkannya, Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menanggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah umma aku mau."

'Tap' (anggap bunyi bola basket jatuh ye)

Bola basket yang tadi di pegang Sehun pun jatuh dengan mantap ke lantai, memantul beberapa kali sampai akhirnya gelinding dan menyentuh kaki Jongin.

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang naik turun dan menatapnya sendu.

Rasanya Jongin harus melepaskan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun mencari pendampingnya sendiri dan Jongin rasa Sehun mampu untuk itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Sehun dan Luhan benar benar hening, Sehun lebih banyak diam dan Luhan selalu tersenyum saat sang ibu membahas masalah tadi siang saat Jongin menerima perjodohan itu dengan mudahnya.

Sehun meruntuki dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak jujur dari awal pada Jongin jika ia menyukai Jongin ?

Mengapa ia tidak jujur pada Jongin jika ia berubah haluan karena ia sangat mencintai Jongin ?

Mengapa ia tidak menolak mentah mentah saat sang ibu mengatakan ingin menjodohkannya dengan Luhan ?

Mungkin jika ia menolak ia tidak akan seperti ini !

Ia mencintai Jongin melebih rasa cinta sebagai sahabat dan Sehun tahu itu salah tapi kenapa harus Luhan ? bukan dirinya yang di jodohkan dengan Jongin ?

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya, rasanya ia ingin matinya.

Dari pada harus melihat Jongin dengan Luhan ?

Sehun langsung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan memeluk guling yang sempat Jongin peluk dan Sehun mulai berharap jika Jongin akan bahagia dengan Luhan.

Ia akan merelakan Jongin jika itu membuatnya bahagia dan Sehun bertekad akan itu.

TBC or END (?)

.

.

.

Hwa ga tau ini END atau TBC tapi Hwa akui ini gantung kaya jemuran (?) banget dan kenapa harus HanKai ? Shock sama cerita yang Hwa buat sendiri, sudah biasa.

Hwa mau lihat responnya dulu, kalau banyak yang review yang Hwa lanjut tapi kalau ga ada sama sekali ya sudah cukup ini END saja #Nyengir

Udah segitu saja khutbah malam Hwa.

DLDR !

Review ~

Paaai !

_Hwa_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Why not me chapter 2**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, HunTao typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada **

**computer kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap kaget keempat manusia di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ucapan orangtua Luhan yang ingin menikahkannya dengan Luhan benar benar terjadi.

Kini kedua orangtua Luhan beserta Sehun dan Luhan yang memang ikut sedang berada dirumah Jongin, berencana melamarkan Jongin untuk Luhan.

Jongin terdiam dengan wajah tegang berbeda dengan Luhan yang selalu tersenyum membuat kedua orang tua Jongin tersenyum hangat.

"keduanya mempunyai wajah yang serupa." Bisik Jin tepat pada telinga Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh dan mendengus kesal.

"namanya juga adik kakak hyung." Jawab Jongin membuat Jin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Jongin.

"tapi kita berbeda." Jongin menatap malas Jin yang tersenyum mengejek membuat Jongin mendengus kesal.

"kita sama hyung, kau menurunkan gen putih umma lalu aku menurunkan gen kulit tan appa ! Puas ?" Jin terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Jongin, jika di pikir pikir memang seperti itu. Ibunya berkulit putih dan itu menurun padanya, lalu ayahnya berkulit tan coklat sexy dan sukses menurun pada Jongin.

Jin akui ia sempat iri pada Jongin, karena ia terlahir sebagai anak bungsu dan mempunyai kulit sexy yang terlihat menggoda di mata semua orang.

"jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau menggelikan." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Jin membuat mata Jin membulat sempurna.

"lalu bagaimana jawabanmu Jong ?" tanya ibu Sehun membuat Jongin menatap kaget ibu Sehun dan ibunya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Jongin menatap ibu dan ayahnya dengan tatapan bagaimana ? tapi keduanya malah tersenyum hangat dan sukses membuat Jongin terdiam.

"apa harus di jawab sekarang umma ?" tanya Jongin pada ibu Sehun membuat ibu Sehun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang, aku masih butuh waktu.. toh aku bertemu Luhan hyung baru 2 minggu yang lalu jadi aku belum terlalu mengenal sifatnya." Jelas Jongin membuat wajah Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi sendu.

"kenapa ?" tanya Luhan reflek membuat Jongin langsung menoleh kearah Luhan, Luhan sama sekali sudah tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Jongin, di mata Luhan Jongin benar benar indah.

"alasan yang pertama aku baru tingkat satu lalu yang kedua aku anak bungsu hyung. Aku tidak mungkin meloncati hyung ku untuk menikah lebih dulu."

"tapi aku baik baik saja jika kau benar benar ingin menikah lebih dulu." Jongin langsung menatap tajam Jin yang tersenyum karena Luhan tersenyum padanya, tersenyum ucapan terimakasih karena tanpa sadar Jin juga mendukungnya.

"tuh kau sudah di berikan lampu hijau oleh hyungmu." Ucap ayah Sehun membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Sungguh ia masih berat untuk mengatakan 'Iya' entah karena apa, matanya menatap Sehun yang berwajah sendu dan tidak menatapnya.

Ia merasa ada yang salah pada Sehun tapi apa ?

Ia merasa tidak melakukan hal yang sukses membuat Sehun menggeram kesal atau apapun.

Tapi mengapa ia merasa di abaikan ?

2 minggu tanpa Sehun hidupnya hampa, ia merindukan saat saat menyenangkan bersama Sehun, merindukan saat Sehun menemaninya membolos kelas hanya karena Sehun tidak ingin Jongin sendirian, tapi itu semua benar benar lenyap.

Tidak ada Sehun yang menunggui Jongin. Tidak ada Sehun yang menemani Jongin saat di hukum, Tidak ada Sehun yang mengusak pelan rambut Jongin, tidak ada Sehun yang selalu mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang bersama.

Jongin benar benar merindukan sosok Sehun.

Tapi apa Sehun juga merindukannya ? Jongin menghela nafasnya kala ia sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan sendiri.

"bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja dulu Jong ? ku fikir agak berat untukmu bertunangan sekarang." Ucap Luhan membuat Jongin menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin menatap Jin dan kedua orangtuanya lalu beralih menatap kedua orangtua Sehun dan Luhan

Keempatnya tersenyum hangat membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum, sepertinya mencoba untuk menjalani tidak buruk juga kan ? Toh Jongin dan Luhan belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju atas usulan Luhan, membuat semua yang berada disana tersenyum bahagia dan tanpa Jongin sadari ada salah satu dari seseorang yang ikut tersenyum tapi menangis dalam hati.

.

.

#####

.

.

"terimakasih Luhan hyung." Luhan tersenyum melihat senyum Jongin dan suara lembutnya yang menyapa gendang telinganya,pagi yang cerah di berikan sarpan wajah manis Jongin dan suara lembutnya.

"sama sama Jongie, pulang sekolah nanti ku jemput."

"baik hyung."

"yasudah, masuk kedalam sana ini sudah siang." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan memasuki sekolahnya dengan riang.

Pagi ini seperti hari hari kemarin Luhan mengantar Jongin sekolah, sebenarnya Jongin selalu menolak karena perlakuan Luhan tapi itu beberapa hari yang lalu kini Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menolak akibat sebuah komitment yang sudah ia setujui semalam.

Jongin merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya, perasaan yang berbeda saat ia bersama Sehun tapi Jongin selalu menampiknya dan berfikiran Sehun dan Luhan adalah orang berbeda jadi rasanya pasti berbeda.

Pemikiran polos untuk murid kelas satu SHS.

"Kim Kai." Jongin mendengus kesal sebelum menoleh, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya selain namja berisik yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat berada di luar kelas dance." Ucap Jongin sinis membuat Baekhyun terkekeh memperlihatkan eyesmile nya.

"baiklah maaf." Ucap Baekhyun tulis sambil melirik jam ditangannya.

"tak apa."

"kudengar Sehun dan Tao sudah pacaran."

_Deg !_

Jongin terdiam dengan mata membulat, Baekhyun mendongakkan dan terheran perubahan wajah Jongin.

"kau baik baik saja ?" tanya Baekhyun tapi tak membuat Jongin sadar, Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tidak menemukan satu murid pun di lorong membuatnya mendesah pelan.

Harusnya tadi ia memanggil Jongin depan uks, jika tahu akan begini jadinya.

Baekhyun menatao horor Jongin.

Mata Jongin membulat dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya dan tak lupa dengan tubuh yang menegang dan wajah yang memerah.

Baekhyun berharap Jin tidak melihat kondisi adiknya jika sampai lihat habislah Baekhyun di ceramahi oleh Jin.

"Jongin ! jangan membuatku takut." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kening Jongin, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak panas berarti tidak sakit mengapa wajahnya memerah ?

" Sehun dan Tao berpacaran ?" tanya Jongin dengan lirih membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Sepertinya Baekhyun mulai mengerti akan keadaan ini.

Jongin menundukan kepalanya, mengapa dadanya sesak ? bukan seharusnya ia bahagia karena Sehun sudah mempunyai tambatan hati ? tapi mengapa dadanya harus sesak ?

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan mengusap pelan pipinya, mengapa ia harus menangis eoh ? apa ada yang salah dengan berita dari Sehun ? Jongin rasa tidak ada.

"aku harus kembali ke kelas hyung, rasanya aku tidak enak badan." Ucap Jongin sambil menunduk dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Jongin berlari tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang masih terdiam mencerna setiap gerak gerik Jongin, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya melihat Jongin berbelok ke kanan bukan ke kiri Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Rumitnya cinta jika muncul di antara persahabatan, ada yang tidak mengakui dan ada yang selalu mengatasnamakan sahabat jika melakukan apapun.

Dan Baekhyun sudah menyadari setelah melihat Jongin shock dan kaget saat mengetahui kenyataan.

Jongin menyukai Sehun atau malah mencintainya ? tapi apa Sehun juga menyukai Jongin ? entahlah biar waktu yang menjawabnya, kedua sahabat yang di ibaratkan sendal jepit itu menyatu berdasarkan cinta atau persahabatan ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Tao ?" tanya Jongin saat jam istirahat melihat Sehun duduk sendiridengan bekal yang sama dengan yang di bawakan Luhan untuknya.

"lalu apa masalahmu ?" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sehun harus menghela nafasnya pelan, imannya harus kuat dan jika ia tidak ingat Jongin kekasih Luhan mungkin Sehun sudah menerkam Jongin sejak tadi.

"aku hanya bertanya."

"aku sedang tidak membuat sesi tanya jawab." Jawab Sehun dingin semakin membuat Jongin semakin terdiam.

"aku punya salah padamu Hun ?"

"tidak."

"lalu mengapa kau mengabaikanku ? aku rindu saat kau menjemputmu dengan sepeda birumu itu." Jelas Jongin dengan mata berkaca kaca membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Jongin.

Sesungguhnya ia juga merindukan Jongin, merindukan saat bersama sama tapi kenyataan membuatnya harus mundur secara perlahan, toh sudah seharusnya ia mundurkan ?

Jongin hanya sahabatnya, sahabat yang dulu menyebalkan, sahabat yang bisa membuat Sehun menentang akal sehatnya dan Sahabat yang selalu membuat Sehun merasa terlengkapi.

Jongin sahabat yang Sehun cintai tapi tak bisa Sehun miliki, tanpa Jongin sadari Luhan memberikan sugesti bahwa Jongin tercipta untuk Luhan.

Bukan untuk orang lain.

"katakan pada Luhan hyung yang selalu menjemputmu."

"aku ingin kau yang menjemputku seperti dulu Hun."

"aku sibuk, aku juga harus menjemput Tao bukan dirimu Jong." Ucap Sehun dingin sambil meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa setengah lalu pergi dari kantin yang mulai ramai.

Jongin menundukan kepanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, Sehun menoleh kearah meja Jongin dan dadanya terasa sesak melihat Jongin menangis karena dirinya.

"aku memang tidak pantas untukmu Jongie, tapi asal kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Lirih Sehun sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"sampai kapan kita begini ?" tanya namja bermata panda pada namja albino di hadapannya.

Kini mereka berada di kedai ramen dekat sekolah mereka, Sehun dan Tao itulah yang terbaca di name tage sekolah mereka.

"kita baru satu hari, tenanglah." Ucap Sehun santai tapi hatinya gelisah, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang benar ?

"kau tidak kasihan pada Jongin eoh ?" tanya Tao sambil menyeruput jus strawberry di hadapannya.

"aku harus membuatnya menyadari kalau ia mencintaiku bukan mencintai Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil berteriak membuat meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"kau memalukan."

Sehun dan Tao sebenarnya teman satu sekolah saat JHS mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelum mencuatnya HunTao Shipper.

Kini mereka sedang memainkan drama antagonis karena mereka akan membuat tokoh protagonis selalu menangis.

"ah terserah kau Hun tapi jika kekasihku kembali semuanya normal."

"baik Tao." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum membuat Tao mendengus geli dan jijik.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya cepat, hari ini ada latihan tapi hukuman akibat terlambat masuk pelajaran matematika berakibat fatal pada jadwal nya yang lain.

"aah sial ! aku terlambat." Desisnya sambil menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya, kakinya semakin melangkah cepat dengan buku di tangannya.

'_Bruuk'_

Jongin jatuh terduduk dengan bokong mendarat sempurna ke lantai dengan kerasnya.

"aaah bokongku." Ringisnya pelan lalu mendongak kesal dan matanya berubah sendu saat menyadari siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya.

"aah Jongin maafkan aku, aku sedang buru buru." Ucap Tao sambil membantu Jongin berdiri, Jongin sedikit meringis sambil menyentuh bagian butt nya.

"sakitkan ?" Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Tao, Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"maafkan aku."

"tidak apa, nanti juga sembuh."

"benarkah ? Kau ingin kemana ? ingin ku antar ?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku ada kelas tari.. ahh astaga aku terlambat, maaf aku duluan." Jongin langsung berlari kencang setelah melihat jam yang bertengger di tangannya, sudha lewat 5 menit dari kelas tarinya.

Jongin langsung berlari meninggalkan Tao yang tertegun menatap punggung Jongin.

Tao tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin, karena mereka tidak satu kelas dan Tao hanya mengetahui Jongin dan Kai adalah satu orang yang sama.

Jongin memakai nama Kai pemberian pamannya yang tinggal di Jepang, menggunakannya saat ia sedang berada di dunia tari karena Jongin akan berubah menjadi namja yang energik dan selalu bersemangat saat sedang menari.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sehari hari terkesan manja dan imut di mata semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Sedang apa ?" Tao nyaris saja menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia pegang saat suara Sehun terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"ahh kau menggagetkanku saja." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Tao yang menoleh kebelakang, Sehun mengikuti arah pandang mata Tao mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, tidak ada siapapun.

"kau melihat siapa ?"

"tidak, kau ingin pulang bersamaku ?" tanya Tao membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"tidak, aku harus ke toko buku dulu, Jung saem menyuruhku membeli buku tentang apa ya ? aku lupa judulnya intinya seperti itulah." Tao memandang Sehun malas yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"yasudah aku duluan Hun." Sehun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya lalu tersenyum kearah Tao yang meninggalkannya di lorong menuju perpustakaan.

Sehun berniat pergi ke perpustakaan sebelum membeli buku yang judulnya sangat sulit di hafal untuk otaknya, jadilah ia memilih ke perpustakaan untuk mencontek judulnya tapi siapa sangka ia malah bertemu Tao yang tengah terdiam.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau masih bertengkar dengan Sehun ?" tanya Jin yang memasuki kamar Jongin yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya, Jongin hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya.

"apa masalah kalian eum ?" Jongin menatap Jin sendu membuat Jin yang tadinya berada di depan kamar menghampiri Jongin.

"tidak ingin cerita ?" tanya Jin lembut sambil memposisikan duduk di samping Jongin, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap figure di meja belajarnya.

Sebuah foto keluarga yang hangat menurut Jongin, ada Sehun, Jongin dan kedua orangtua Sehun tak jauh dari sana foto Jongin dan Sehun masih terpajang rapi.

Foto tahun lalu tepat saat Sehun merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"akupun tidak mengerti dimana titik permasalahannya hyung, tiba tiba ia mengabaikanku." Jelas Jongin membuat Jin meringis.

Pada kenyataannya, Jongin dan Sehun sama.

Tidak bisa hidup jauh satu sama lain, Jin juga merasakan dampak dari masalah ini saat berada di klub basketnya.

Sehun sering melamun dan mulai tidak disiplin dalam waktu kehadiran, Jin rasa itu sama seperti sikap yang Jongin tunjukan saat ini.

"tidak coba kau tanya ?"

"sudah."

"lalu ?" Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya.

"Sehun tidak menjawab." Jin menatap Sendu Jongin yang beralih memunggui Jin yang sedang menghela nafasnya pelan.

Apa harus seperti ini ? ia harus setiap hari melihat Jongin menjadi namja murung dan pendiam saat di tanya baru akan menjawab.

"umma sedang pergi, kau tidak lapar ?" Jin mengoyangkan tubuh Jongin.

"tidak hyung." Lirih Jongin pelan sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

Apa Jin harus turun tangan untuk ini ? sepertinya Jongin dan Sehun sudah sama sama dewasa .

Jin menatap punggung Jongin yang bergetar membuat Jin membulatkan matanya.

"Jongie ada apa eum ?"

"hyung apa aku salah ? aku benar benar merasa kehilangan Sehun dan dadaku sesak saat mengetahui Sehun sudah punya kekasih ?" Jin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menarik Jongin agar bangkit dan memeluknya erat.

"itu berarti kau menyukai Sehun." Ucap Jin sambil mengelus lembut punggung Jongin.

"tapi Sehun sahabatku." Jawab Jongin membuat Jin menghela nafasnya pelan, sepertinya pedoman Jongin adalah Sehun sahabatnya.

"apa kau tahu Sehun tidak menganggapmu sahabat ?" Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jin dengan mata berkaca.

"Sehun tidak menganggapku sahabat hyung ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Jongin dengan nada lirih membuat Jin harus menahan tawanya melihat Jongin yang sudah siap untuk menangis kencang.

"yaah nanti kau juga tahu Sehun menganggapmu apa."

"huuaa Sehunnie jahaat ! aku merindukanmu bodoh ! albino jelek ! pucat ! vampire ! menyebalkan ! Eomma.." Jin reflek menutup telinganya mendengar raungan Jongin dalam sekali nafas.

"kau merindukannya ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengusap lembut pipinya sendiri.

"tapi aku tidak tahu ia merindukanku atau tidak."

"ia merindukanmu sama seperti kau merindukannya." Jongin menatap Jin yang tersenyum membuat Jongin terdiam.

Jika Sehun merindukannya mengapa Sehun mengabaikannya ?

Mengabaikan semua pesan darinya dan benar benar menghilang dari hadapannya apa itu di kategorikan sebagai merindukan ?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal membuat Jin menatap malas Jongin, Jongin sedang terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini, menangis, terdiam lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"jika Sehun tidak menemuiku, maka aku yang akan menemuinya." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap kearah lain membuat Jin mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"atau aku meminta bantuan Luhan hyung saja ?" Jin menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya sendiri.

Jin tidak tahu Jongin termasuk polos atau bodoh ?

"kalau kau minta bantuan pada rusa hyung, akan ada masalah lain."

"siapa yang kau sebut Rusa, hyung ?" tanya Jongin membuat Jin menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik.

Entah mengapa Jin jadi menyebut Luhan Rusa, ini akibat pembicaraannya dengan Sehun di ruang klub tadi.

"Luhan hyung."

"dia manusia hyung."

"aku tahu."

"lalu mengapa kau mengatakan dia Rusa ?"

"aku khilaf." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu mencubit pelan pipi Jin, membuat Jin mendesis kesal.

"sakit Kkam."

"Yaak berhenti memanggilku Kkam hyung." Jin langsung berlari keluar saat mendengar suara teriakan dasyat Jongin.

"yaak jangan kabur hyung, antar aku ke rumah keluarga Oh.. aku merindukan Sehun."

"ganti bajumu, aku tunggu di bawah."

"Okeeh." Teriak Jongin riang membuat Jin yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau tidak bilang akan datang." Ucap Luhan saat melihat Jongin berdiri di depan rumahnya bersama Jin, tubuh Jongin menengang saat melihat pemandangan di belakang tubuh Luhan.

Sehun dan Tao yang sedang bercanda dan tak lupa senyuman lebar Sehun yang terpancar disana.

Jongin sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

"tiba tiba ingin berkunjung hyung." Jawab Jongin asal, dengan pandangan menatap Sehun yang entahlah Jongin tidak tahu ia menyadari Jongin atau tidak.

Jin yang melihat itu langsung merangkul Jongin dan mengusap dada Jongin lembut, "jangan menangis." Bisik Jin tepat pada telinga Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh kearah Jin.

"aah dia ? dia Tao yang kutahu dia kekasih Sehun." Jelas Luhan setelah melihat arah pandang Jongin dan Jin.

"umma." Lirih Jongin membuat Jin mengelus lembut punggung Jongin.

"uljima." Bisik Jin, Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi sadar ada yang salah antara Jongin dan Sehun pun langsung menarik Jongin masuk dan langsung menuju dapur tempat sang ibu berada.

Jongin hanya bisa menunduk saat Luhan menarik tangan Jongin.

Tao yang menyadari Luhan dan Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk kearah Jin yang melewatinya, Jin hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Tao.

"kau tidak bilang Jongin akan datang."

"aku juga tidak tahu, bantu aku membawa buku buku ini ke kamarku." Jelas Sehun membuat Tao mendengus kesal.

Ternyata perasaan tidak enaknya terjawab.

Sejak Sehun meneleponnya dan memaksa untuk datang kerumahnya hanya untuk memilih buku Luhan semasa sekolahnya Tao merasa akan ada hal yang terjadi tapi Tao tidak mengerti itu.

Tapi menjadi mengerti setelah Jongin dan Jin datang, Tao menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang sudah menapaki tangga.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau tidak bilang ingin datang Jongie, kan Luhan bisa menjemputmu." Jin tersenyum lebar menggantikan Jongin yang hanya tersenyum sedikit bahkan terlihat seperti tidak tersenyum.

Ibu Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah Jongin, tidak biasanya Jongin seperti ini.

"apa kau sedang sakit ?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap Luhan yang tersenyum kearah Jongin.

Senyum Luhan berangsur menghilang saat melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar disana, Luhan meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"kau sedang ada masalah ?" tanya Luhan lembut membuat Jongin menoleh dan menatap Luhan, Jongin mencoba tersneyum lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"umma ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" tanya Jin pada ibu Luhan yang sedang memakai celemek dan membuat makan siang.

"kau bisa memasak ?" Jin menganggukan kepalanya mantap lalu menghampiri ibu Luhan.

"kau tidak ingin cerita padaku ?"

"tidak ada yang harus ku ceritakan hyung." Jawab Jongin mantap membuat Luhan menatapnya heran.

Dari cerita yang Luhan dengar dari ibunya Jongin termasuk namja yang manja dan cerewet tapi mengapa selama Luhan bersama Jongin, Luhan tidak merasakan itu ?

Apa Jongin tidak suka perjodohan ini ?

Tapi mengapa tidak menolak ? Luhan menatap Jongin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, pandangan matanya kosong dengan raut wajah sedih terpancar disana.

"kau masih bersahabat dengan Sehun ?" tanya Luhan membuat Jongin reflek menoleh karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan hanya nama Sehun yang terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Sehun ? Sehun kenapa ?" Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, nampaknya Luhan mengerti dimana titik permasalahannya.

Masalah perubahan sikap Jongin adalah Sehun dan Sehun berubah pada Jongin pasti karena dirinya karena yang Luhan rasakan setelah ia datang Jongin dan Sehun tidak pernah bersama lagi, berbeda dengan cerita yang di ceritakan ibunya saat sedang memaksa Luhan mengambil cuti di kampus.

"kau punya masalah dengan Sehun ?"

"ahh ? tidak hyung."

"jujur saja Jong !" bentak Luhan dengan nada kencang membuat ibunya dan Jin yang sedang memasak langsung menoleh kearah Jongin dan Luhan yang terduduk.

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca membuat Luhan mendengus kesal, mengapa Luhan harus membentak Jongin hanya karena masalah ini ?

Jongin langsung menghela nafasnya dan menundukan kepalanya, Jongin sangat lemah jika di bentak.

Jongin akan menangis jika di bentak itu sama seperti saat Sehun membentaknya tapi rasanya lebih sesak saat Sehun membentaknya, Jongin menundukan kepalanya membuat Jin yang sedang memegang pisau pun langsung meletakkannya dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jin langsung memeluk Jongin yang sedang menahan tangisnya, sesungguhnya dadanya sesak bukan karena Luhan membentaknya tapi bayangan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar pada orang lain yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya membuat Jongin sesak dan matanya memanas.

"aku ingin pulang saja hyung." Ucap Jongin lirih membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya, Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya membentak Jongin.

Jin menatap ibu Luhan yang menghampiri Luhan dan tersenyum kearah Jin.

"baiklah kami pulang dulu umma." Pamit Jin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan celemek yang masih melekat di badannya.

"lain kali datang lagi ya." Ucap ibu Luhan sambil menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah menyelidik membuat sang ibu gemas dan menjitak kepala Luhan.

"terimakasih umma." Jin dan Jongin pergi dari dapur tanpa di antar keduanya, Luhan yakin jika Jongin akan aman bersama Jin.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya sang ibu pada Luhan yang tidak merespon walau di beri pukulan halus.

"umma tidak kah kau merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Jongin ?" sang ibu yang sudah kembali bergelut dengan masakan menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tidak ada yang aneh, hanya lebih pendiam."

"nah itu maksudku umma, dia lebih pendiam dan umma pernah bercerita jika Sehun dan Jongin sangat dekat ?" sang ibu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat lobak yang ia masak sudah cukup matang.

"iya, lalu ?"

"tidakkah sekarang mereka jadi jauh, sangat jauh malah."

"mungkin karena mereka sama sama sudah memiliki kekasih jadi wajar saja."

"jika mereka sahabat mereka akan tetap dekat walau sudah berpasangan, kecuali…" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya membuat sang ibu menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"kecuali ?"

"bukan apa apa umma." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan dapur lalu memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sehun lihat itu Jongin." Sehun yang sedang menyamakan isi buku yang ia pinjam dan buku yang di berikan Luhan langsung berlari mendekat keara Tao yang sedang berdiri di beranda menghadap garasi rumahnya.

"seperti habis menangis." Ucap Tao sambil menunjuk Jongin yang sedang di rangkul oleh Jin, Sehun menatap miris Jongin dan Jin yang mulai memasuki mobil mereka.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, Sehun merasa ia adalah sahabat yang tidak baik untuk Jongin.

Mana ada sahabat yang membiarkan sahabatnya menangis hanya Sehun mungkin, karena dirinya lah Jongin menangis dan Sehun menyadari itu.

"masih mau mengabaikan Jongin ?" tanya Tao yang memang tahu permasalahan kedua sahabat itu, membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap mobil Jin yang mulai menjauh.

"entahlah."

"kurasa kau harus mengatakan pada Luhan hyung, bahwa kau menyukai Jongin sebelum terlambat."

.

.

TBC or END (?)

**.**

**.**

**Hollaaaa Hwa Combek egen (?)**

**Hwa bawa Why Not Me Chapter 2, mana nih suara nya ? akibat review kalian yang cetar membahana, Hwa menghabiskan libur hari ini di depan laptop untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ada di FF hwa, okeh abaikan Hwa mulai labil !**

**Maaf juga kalau Chapter ini lebih pendek dari kemarin karena niatnya kemarin itu mau di bikin oneshoot tapi malah jadi gantung #Nyengir.**

**Buat yang agak gimana gitu dengan Cast Baekhyun jangan ngebash yaa, Hwa masih tetap Cinta EXO12 loh jadi kalau mau ngebash jangan di mari nyampah doang tau.**

**Ini cerita Hwa buat berdasarkan review jika review nya sedikit ga akan Hwa lanjut dan berakhir dengan yaa baca saja laah, wkwk.**

**Dan Hwa ga bisa bales review satu satu ya, kebanyak loh.**

**Kalau mau neror Hwa lewat PM boleh biar Hwa tetep semangat buat ngelanjutin semua FF hwa yang gantung kaya jemuran basah, Hwa ikhlas lahir batin.**

**Okeh segitu saja pidato Hwa mala mini, terimakasih banyaaaaaaaak yang sudah mau review di chapter 1, Hwa sayang kaliaaan..**

**Paaaai ^^ Review Plisss**

**_Hwa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun, Kamar yang Luhan yakini menyimpan banyak kenangan antara Sehun dan Jongin.

Sudah 3 hari ini Jongin menolak semua perlakuan Luhan, Luhan yakin Jongin masih marah padanya dan Sehun tentunya.

Luhan beranjak dari ambang pintu dan mendekati meja belajar Sehun, menatap datar sebuah foto dengan gambar love merah kecil di bingkainya.

"tenyata benar, kau menyukai Jongin Hun." Gumam Luhan pada foto lain yang tergeletak tertutupi sebuah buku tipis berwarna biru.

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku ?" monolog Luhan sendiri sambil menghela nafasnya.

"aku melukai perasaan adik ku sendiri."

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang berjalan sendiri dengan wajah sendu, Jongin berjalan dengan mata kosong di lorong sekolah membuat Sehun miris.

Kejadian 3 hari lalu di rumahnya saat Jongin melihat dirinya dan Tao yang tertawa, Jongin jadi benar benar berubah.

Benar benar pendiam dan terus diam jika di tanya, ia akan jawan jika di tanya damn itu hanya sekenanya dan setelah itu diam lagi.

Apalagi kini Jongin selalu menolak semua perlakuan Luhan, sepenglihatan Sehun sekarang Luhan sudah tidak mengantar jemput Jongin sejak 3 hari.

"Kim Jongin." Jongin mendongakkan kepala dan matanya membulat saat bertemu dengan mata tajam Sehu, mengerjap matanya lalu menoleh kebelakang mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang berlari.

"kau tidak pernah membalas pesanku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan mengatur nafasnya.

"maaf aku sibuk."

"sibuk di kelas tari ?" Jongin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk saat di tatap Baekhyun, matanya menatap Jongin yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"aku pergi dulu hyung."

"kau ingin kemana ?" teriak Baekhyun saat Jongin sudah menjauhi mereka, Jongin hanya menoleh dan tersneyum membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sedang menatap Jongin yang sudah menjauh, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"aku bertanya padamu Hun." Sehun tersentak saat pukulan ringan menyapa lengan kirinya, kepalanya langsung terputar dan menatap Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahu Jongin kenapa ?" ucap Sehun yang Baekhyun yakini itu bukan sebagai jawabannya, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun yang menghindari Jongin kini Jongin yang menghindari Sehun.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Terlebih kini mereka sudah sama sama memiliki pasangan dan hebatnya pair mereka berdua adalah couple yang mendapat dukungan.

HunTao dan HanKai.

Tapi puluhan murid yang sakit hati karena HunKai sudah benar benar berpisah, berpisah sebagai sahabat mungkin karena yang Baekhyun lihat keduanya di sekolah seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

"kau menyakitinya lagi Hun, kau jahat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun, lorong yang Jongin lewati termasuk lorong sepi karena lorong yang menuju ruang klub basketnya dan ruang klub futsal hanya beberapa murid yang melewatinya.

"aku memang jahat."

"Eh.. maksudku bukan itu Hun." Sehun tertawa kecil mengejek dirinya sendiri membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Hun."

"aku menyakiti seseorang yang kusayang akibat tingkahku sendiri." Ucap Sehun membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

Rasanya ia mulai mengerti permasalahan keduanya, Jongin dan Sehun saling menyukai tapi mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena suatu alasan yang Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"bisakah kau membantuku membuat Jonginku tersenyum lagi sunbae ? aku benar benar merindukan senyumannya." Ucap Sehun dengan mata berkaca membuat Baekhyun terdiam menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya.

"memangnya ada apa dengan kalian eum ? kau tahu Hun, kalian itu sahabat yang tak terpisahkan kan ? kalian selalu romantis dan pengertian satu sama lain tapi kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini ?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"ini semua salahku sunbae, semua berawal dariku." Ucap Sehun lirih membuat Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun prihatin. Baekhyun tahu setiap keputusan pasti ada alasannya dan Baekhyun yakin Sehun melakukan itu pada Jongin pasti ada alasannya.

"kulihat di jari Jongin belum melingkar cincin, jadi kau masih bisa mengejar cintamu selama cincin itu belum melingkar."

"sunbae."

"jangan pernah membohongi perasaan sendiri ! jika kesempatan menurutmu ada, kejar dan ungkapkan ! ya aku tidak pandai memberi nasihat jadi aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun yang berbinar membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"terimakasih sunbae."

.

.

#####

.

.

"ini sarapanmu, mengapa kau berangkat pagi sekali eum ?" tanya Jin saat Jongin sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"aku ada urusan hyung."

"kau sebenarnya siapa sih ?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya heran sambil menatap Jin yang mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Jongin, seseorang yang di hadapannya kini benar benar bukan Jongin adiknya yang manja dan cerewet.

"aku Jongin hyung."

"Jongin ? Kau ? aku tidak percaya !" Jongin langsung menundukan kepalanya melihat Jin yang menatapnya tajam.

"ini aku hyung."

"kembalilah jadi adikku yang manja dan cerewet Jongie, banyak yang merindukan senyumanmu." Ucap Jin menatap Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, entah Jongin terlalu bingung mengapa ia jadi seperti ini.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin di serang oleh semua orang mengenai hubungan nya dengan Sehun yang merenggang, jadi ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja dan pasti orang orang akan mengerti.

"masa aktif senyumku sudah habis hyung." Jin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung sambil menatap Jongin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"mau ku isi ulang ?" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jin yang tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Jongin agar tertawa, Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tidak usah hyung." Raut wajah Jin langsung berubah datar kala umpannya membuat Jongin tersenyum gagal.

Jin mendengus kesal ! rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Jongin agar kembali terisi dan Jongin kembali menjadi Jonginnya.

"yasudah, kau makan itu dan saat pulang nanti aku ada latihan jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Jelas Jin membuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya patuh.

"aku akan pulang naik bus."

"minta jemput Luhan hyung saja."

"bunuh aku saja hyung." Jin membulatkan matanya mendnegar jawaban Jongin.

"kurasa hanya menghadirkan Sehun disini kau akan mati perlahan."

"kau benar benar ingin membunuhku ?" Jin menatap pintu ruangan basket yang terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang tersenyum miris, Sehun yang sejak tadi memang mendengarkan obrolan Jin dan Jongin.

Jin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat Sehun yang menatap miris Jongin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"lusa aku ada pentas hyung, tapi entah mengapa aku jadi tidak bersemangat dengan itu." Jelas Jongin membuat Jin berdehem pelan dan Sehun menatap Jin.

Jin mengintruksikan agar Sehun tetap disana dengan isyarat yang biasa mereka lakukan saat di lapangan dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa begitu ?"

"semangatku menguap, kau bayangkan saja sahabat yang mendukung ku tiba tiba mengabaikanku bahkan seperti tidak mengenalku, aku merasa hanya sendiri." Jelas Jongin dengan nada lirih membuat Sehun yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya.

Semua masalah bermula padanya, mengapa sejak awal ia tidak mengatakan kalau menyukai Jongin dan memaksa Jongin untuk tidak menerima Luhan ?

Dan kenapa harus seperti ini jadinya ? Sehun dan Jongin seperti seseorang yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, jika Sehun ingin menegur Jongin bayang bayang Luhan terlihat samar berada di belakang Jongin membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"masih ada aku."

"kau itu kakak ku, berbeda dengan sahabat hyung ! aku merindukan Sehun ! tidak bisa kah waktu berputar mundur ? aku menginginkannya berada di sampingku." Jelas Jongin membuat Jin dan Sehun kompak membulatkan matanya, Sehun mencengkram dadanya sesak.

Sehun benar benar tidak tahu jika Jongin merasa sangat kehilangan dirinya, Sehun akui ia masih sering bertanya pada Jin tentang Jongin tapi apa Jongin sempat bertanya pada Luhan keadaan Sehun dengan status Luhan sebagai kekasih Jongin? Sehun rasa itu hanya menambah masalah rumit di hubungan persahabatannya

"Jongie." Tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan, suara Sehun. Jongin menatap mata Jin yang seakan tersenyum melihat adegan yang berada di hadapannya.

Tangan Sehun melingkar posesif di pundak Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin menegang.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya sejak hubungan mereka merenggang Sehun melakukan ini padanya.

"aku merindukanmu."

Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Sehun, Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin sama eratnya dengan pelukan Jongin.

Sehun mengelus lembut punggung Jongin yang bergetar akibat menangis, Sehun tersenyum kearah Jin yang mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"maafkan aku."

"kenapa kau mengabaikanku ?"

"ya karena ada suatu alasan yang tidak bisa ku katakan."

"jangan lakukan itu lagi Hun, rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusak pelan rambut Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Jin tersenyum melihat adegan manis di hadapannya, nyatanya mereka memang tidak bisa di pisahkan ! ikatan mereka sudah terlalu kuat melebihi ikatan dirinya dengan Jongin.

Mungkin cinta yang mendasari itu, Sehun memang belum pernah jujur mengenai perasaannya pada Jongin tapi Jin bisa menebak dengan mudah dengan tingkah Sehun yang berbinar dan bersedih saat menceritakan Jongin.

"mulai sekarang kau belahan jiwaku." Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang terkekeh melihat raut wajah Jongin.

"iya dimana ada aku harus ada kau begitu pula sebaliknya." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, seperti sepasang sepatu dan kaos kaki ? atau apalah itu ! Baekhyun pernah mengatakan persahabatannya dengan Sehun adalah persahabatan sendal jepit. Jongin tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi kini Jongin mengerti maksudnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aku latihan."

"aku pun latihan."

"jadi siapa yang mengantar Jongin pulang ?" tanya Jin pada Sehun yang mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"terpaksa telepon Luhan hyung."

"jangan !"

"kenapa ?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal membuat Jin harus menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

"ahh yasudah telepon Luhan hyung saja."

"yakin ?" goda Jin membuat Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya resah, rasa lain benar benar menyeruak dalam dadanya mengingat nama 'Luhan' padahal jika di pikir pikir Jongin dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih.

"jangan menggodaku hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong pelan bahu Jin yang memiliki tinggi setara dengannya, Jin akhirnya terkekh melihat tingkah Sehun dan wajah Sehun.

"kenapa tidak kau katakan saja ?"

"katakan apa ?"

"ingin ku jabarkan ?" Sehun langsung meringgis pelan mendengar ucapan Jin yang terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Sehun dan itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

"apa sebegitu terlihatnya ?"

"tidak juga, hanya aku yang terlalu peka. Kurasa Luhan hyung juga sudah tahu tentang itu." Sehun mendelik sambil menatap Jin yang terlihat santai dan melambaikan tangannya kearah pintu masuk.

Sehun ikut menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati semua teman teman satu team basketya masuk dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

.

.

#####

.

.

"iyaa umma, aku pulang naik bus jadi agak terlambat."

"kenapa tidak minta jemput Luhan ?"

"sudah ya umma, bus ku sudah datang."

_PIP_

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan menatap malas layar ponselnya yang masih berwarna.

"menyebalkan." Gumamnya pelan sambil menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang sebagai walpaper ponselnya.

"selalu Luhan." Ucapnya kesal sambil mendudukkan dirinya di halte bus tersebut, Jongin memilih berbohong agar tidak di berondong pertanyaan oleh yang ibu mengenai Luhan.

Entah mengapa rasa malas langsung muncul jika sang ibu sudah bicara menyangkut Luhan, walaupun bukan membangga banggakan Luhan di hadapan Jongin tapi tetap saja telinga Jongin panas mendengarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"umma dapat undangan dari Jongin."

_Uhuk !_

Luhan langsung tersedak kimchi yang sedang ia kunyah membuat Sehun, Ibu dan ayahnya menatap malas, makan kimchi saja tersedak apa lagi makan daging.

"undangan apa ?"

"lusa Jongin ada pentas tari mewakili sekolah kami dan Jongin mengundang umma secara khusus." Jelas Sehun sembari melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Kini keluarga Oh tengah makan malam dan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun, wajahnya berbinar cerah.

Tanda tanya langsung muncul di kepala Luhan, ada apa dengan Sehun ?

"hanya umma ?" tanya sang ayah membuat Sehun terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jongin kan anak umma jadi wajar hanya umma yang di undang." Jelas Sehun membuat sang ayah mendengus kesal.

"tapi sebentar lagi akan jadi anak ayah juga." Ucap Luhan tiba tiba membuat mood Sehun langsung turun, terlebih Luhan mengatakannya dengan berbinar, Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan membuat Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"karena Jongin akan menikah dengan anak ayah ." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun merengut kesal.

Entah kenapa hanya melihat wajah dan mendnegar suara dari kakaknya yang satu itu sukses membuat perasaan dan mood Sehun langsung turun drastis.

Sang ayah dan Luhan tertawa tapi tidak dengan sang ibu dan Sehun, mereka hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar sambil menatap Luhan dan sang ayah.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jongin, Jin makan malam siap."

Teriakan dasyat dari lantar satu terdengar menggelegar di sebuah rumah minimalis, Jongin dan Jin yang sedang terduduk di kamar Jin hanya bisa terlonjak kecil mendnegar suara teriakan dasyat dari sang ibu.

"aku tahu darimana suara kerasmu berasal hyung."

"diam kau."Jongin terkekeh melihat Jin yang merenggut kesal dengan bibir di poutkan ke depan.

"lalu kau tahu namanya ?" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin cemberut sambil menatap Jin yang sedang mengelus layar kamera digital nya.

Rasanya Jongin merasa sedikit beruntung, menyukai seseorang yang dekat dengannya walaupun harus melalui perjuangan berat dan kini ia sedang menjalin hubungan yang Jongin rasa seperti sedang memikul batu di punggungnya, beraat.

"lalu bagaimana kau mendekatinya ?" Jin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu membuat Jongin meringis.

"aku hanya tahu sekolahnya dari seragam yang ia gunakan." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Jin menatap Jongin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa di tatap, Jongin balik menatap Jin yang sedang tersneyum membuat Jongin meringis seram.

"ingin membantuku ?" tanya Jin sambil mengerak gerakan alisnya membuat Jongin meringis jijik, entah mengapa Jin terlahir sebagai namja konyol dan menjadi kakaknya ? kalau di lihat dari ayah dan ibu, keduanya kharismatik dan tenang.

Tidak seperti dirinya dan Jin.

Apa mereka bukan anak ayah dan ibunya ? lalu mengapa gen kulit mereka terlihat sama ?

"astaga ! Kim Seok Jin, Kim Jong In ! mau sampai kapan kalian membuat kami menunggu ?"

Kedua namja itu terlonjak kaget lalu slaing menatap dengan tatapan horor dan langsung berlari keluar menuju ruang makan.

.

.

#####

.

.

"dia siapa umma ?" tanya Jongin saat matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tak ia kenal, tapi berbeda dengan Jin yang sudah bergidik ngeri melihat namja itu, namja itu hanya tersneyum manis membuat Jongin tersipu.

Kulit putih susu dan eyesmilenya membuatnya terlihat cantik, Jongin jadi teringat Baekhyun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar, ia merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun, sudah mengabaikannya padalhal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"kau tidak ingat denganku ?" Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bodoh membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Jin kau ingat denganku ?" tanya namja itu membuat Jin mendengus kesal, bagaimana Jin bisa melupakan nya ? namja bertubuh mungil yang sukses membantingnya hanya karena sepotong bakpau yang Jin makan.

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakan namja menyebalkan pecinta bakpau ?"

"yaaak !" Jin langsung bersembunyi di belakang Jongin membuat Jongin terheran dengan situasi di sekitarnya, mengapa hanya dirinya yang tidak mengenal namja itu ?

"baby Kkam ?" Jongin membulatkan matanyta sejenak lalu menatap datar dengan malas, Jongin sangat ingat betul siapa saja yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang entah mengapa terdengar menjijikan untuk telinganya.

"Minseok hyung." Namja yang di panggil Minseok itu terkekeh dan langsung beringsut mendekat kearah Jongin dan memeluknya.

"aigoo, uri Jongin sudah besar dan manis."

"aku tampan hyung."

"ya ya ya sudah besar dan tampan." Ralat Minseok sambil terkekeh.

Kim MinSeok adalah kakak sepupu Jongin dan Jin yang tinggal di china karena ayahnya menikah dengan gadis china membuat Minseok menetap di China dan membuat mereka bertemu hanya beberapa kali saja saat Minseok berkunjung ke korea.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"liburan." Jawab Minseok sambil kembali duduk di bangku di hadapan Jongin di antara ayah dan ibu Jongin dan Jin.

"kenapa harus kemari ?"

"Jin." Sang ayah langsung menegur Jin yang seenaknya melancarkan pertanyaan, tapi itu membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"sebenarnya bukan hanya liburan, aku akan bekerja selama tiga bulan disini sebagai guru tari." Jelas Minseok membuat Jongin berbinar, ternyatadi keluarganya bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang bergelung di dunia tari.

"benarkah hyung ?" tanya Jongin membuat Minseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku akan mengajar di Hawoo Junior High School."

_Uhuk !_

Semua yang ada di meja makan langsung menoleh kearah Jin yang tersedak air yang sedang ia minum.

"pelan pelan." Jin meringis pelan sambil menatap Minseok membuat Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa' dna Jin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

" di JHS hyung ? kenapa bukan sekolahku ?" renggek Jongin membuat Minseok terkekeh dan sang ayah dan ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sekolahmu sudah terkenal dengan kelas tarinya jadi untuk apa aku ada eumm ?" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya dan membenarkan perkataan Minseok.

Sekolahnya memang sudah terkenal karena mempunyai ekstrakulikuler yang selalu juara di setiap perlombaan, dari bidang pelajarn sekolah yang di wajibkan.

"mulai kapan hyung ?"

"besok." Jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum, Jin yang memang sedari tadi mendengar itu pun ikut tersenyum, membuat semua yang berada di sana menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Sehunnie."

Sehun yang sedang terduduk di meja belajarnya menghadap jendela langsung menoleh kearah Luhan yang muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa hyung ?"

"kau masih berhubungan dengan Jongin dan Tao ?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, mengapa Luhan tiba tiba bertanya sampai harus menemuinya di kamar ? 

"hubungan kami selalu baik hyung." Jawab Sehun dan langsung beralih pada buku yang sesungguhnya tidak ia baca sejak tadi.

"baguslah." Ucap Luhan sambil memasuki kamar Sehun dan duduk di kasur Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"aku merasa hubungan ku dengan Jongin tidak akan bertahan lama." Tubuh Sehun langsung menegak dengan mata membulat, Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

Rasanya ia harus melepaskan Jongin, jika di pikir pikir hubungannya dengan Jongin akan menyakiti dua orang, Sehun dan Jongin sendiri tentunya.

Dan Luhan tidak mau di kategorikan sebagai pria jahat.

Luhan rasa ibunya tidak akan menolak, toh jika Jongin menjalani hubungan dengan Sehun, Jongin akan tetap menjadi menantunya kan ?

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung ?" tanya Sehun sambil memutar kursi belajarnya dan menghadap Luhan yang tengah terduduk sambil menerawang.

"Jongin menyukai seseorang dan itu bukan aku." Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun menegang dengan mata membulat.

Sehun merasa Luhan sedang memaksanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Jongin ! Luhan tetap menatap Sehun membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"katakan sebelum terlambat Hun."

.

.

**TBC or END (?)**

.

.

**Holla Hwa muncul lagi bawa chapter 3.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, Hwa bikinnya di waktu senggang menunggu adzan magrib dan mengetiknya di HP, sambil tiduran di dalem loker #Curhat.**

**Kali ini Hwa mau minta pendapatnya nih.**

**Minseok kan udah muncul, Lumin mau di satuin atau tidak ? **

**Lalu menurut kalian siapa yang lagi Jin taksir ? hayo hayo tebak.**

**Review nya berkurang dari chapter pertama tapi gpp sudah banyak yang menghargai cerita gaje ini dengan review nyaa.**

**Dan terimakasi sudah meneror Hwa untuk cepat cepat melanjutkan fict ini, Hwa masih punya cerita chapter yang lain tapi mandek jadi hwa lanjutin yang ini dulu.**

**Thanx to **

_**|AQuariis Blue | Urikaihun | Chotaein816 | flamintqueen | | xxchancimit | Kamong Jong | .7 | YoonHee94 | afranabila19 | Jongin48 | ichigo song | askasufa | CJunri | banzaianime80 | Mizukami Sakura-chan | | yerizel98 | | windywiwi |**_

**Terimakasih untuk kalian semua.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Why not me ? chapter 4**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, saya Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi ahjumma." Sapa Sehun ramah setelah pintu rumah Jongin terbuka dan menampilkan ibunya yang tengah terkaget.

"ahh Sehunnie, selamat pagi juga. Menjemput Jin atau Jongin ?" tanya ibu Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh, jangan salahkan ibu Jongin yang bertanya seperti itu, pasalnya sejak ia dan Jongin menjauh, Sehun selalu menjadikan Jin sebagai alasan saat mengunjungi rumah Jongin.

"aku ? menjemput Jongin ahjumma."

"hooaa, baiklah. Jongin ada di dalam tapi kemana Luhan ? mengapa kau yang menjemput Jongin ?" Sehun tersenyum menatap ibu Jongin.

Sebenarnya ini rencana Luhan, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk menjemput Jongin dengan alasan ia sedang tidak enak badan dan alhasil Sehun mau menjemput Jongin tanpa paksaan yang keras.

Karena sesungguhnya inilah yang Sehun inginkan, kembali dekat dengan Jongin setelah menjauh sekian lama dan sukses membuat hidupnya berantakan ! lebih berantakan dari apapun.

"apa Jin hyung sudah berangkat ?" ibu Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap yangtengah menatapnya heran.

"tetap bertanya Jin ?" Sehun terkekeh dan tersenyum membuat ibu Jongin menatapnya heran.

"Jin sedang bersiap siap karena ia harus mengantar Minseok."

"Minseok ? siapa ahjumma ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengikuti langkah kaki ibu Jongin memasuki rumahnya.

"keponakanku." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, keponakan ibu Jongin berarti sepupu Jongin dan Jin.

"lalu dimana Luhan ?" Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget sambil menatap ibu Jongin yang sedang menatapnya.

"aah Luhan hyung sedang ada urusan ahjumma." Ibu Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"kau." Sehun dan ibu Jongin menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Jin dan Jongin yang sedang menatap Sehun heran.

Terlebih Jongin ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung dan bodoh mungkin, mengapa Sehun ada disini ? sedangkan sejak semalam Jongin sama sekali tidak membalas pesan Sehun karena terlalu senang adaMinseok, ia bisa berbagi masalah tariannya.

Kenapa bukan Minseok saja yang menjadi kakaknya ? itulah yang selalu ada di pikiran Jongin sejak Minseok datang semalam.

"aku menjemputmu lah, pesan ku tidak kau balas sejak semalam." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum permintaan maaf pada Sehun.

"naik sepeda ya ?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Luhan hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu, jadi aku yang menjemputmu pakai mobil."

"huh pulang saja sana, kan aku sudah katakan aku merindukan sepeda birumu."

"merindukan sepedaku atau aku ?" bentak Sehun membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul pelan kepala Sehun, membuat Sehun meringgis.

"dua duanya saja deh." Ucap Jongin sambil beringsut berdiri di samping Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Sehun.

"umma aku berangkat dulu ya, aku baru tahu jika Minseok hyung seperti wanita." Ucap Jin sambil beejalan membenarkan letak blazernya yang berantakan.

"siapa yang kau sebut wanita ?"

"kau merasa tidak hyung ?"

"tidak."

"yasudah jangan di pikirkan." Ucap Jin sambil berlalu melewati Sehun dan Jongin, tak lupa Jin mengusak pelan rambut Jongin membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"aku duluan Hun." Pamit Jin pada Sehun yang berada disana, membuat Minseok yang masih berada di dalam berlari keluar.

"yaak ! Kim Jin tunggu aku." Teriak Minseok smabil berlari melewati Jongin, Sehun dan ibu Jongin membuat ketiganya menatap malas.

Tak lama kemudian, Minseok kembali dan pamit pada ketiganya membuat ketiganya menatap heran Minseok dan menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"kenapa keluarga Kim aneh semua ?" Jongin dan ibu Jongin langsung menatap tajam Sehun yang menatap datar Minseok dan Jin yang sedang memasuki mobil.

"tanpa sadar kau mengatakan aku aneh." Ucap Jongin tajam sambil menatap Sehun membuat Sehun mendelik dan menoleh takut takut kearah Jongin dan ibunya.

"aku tidak mengatakan itu."

"tapi bawa bawa Kim." Sehun terkekeh sambil memberikan peace sign kearah keduanya membuat keduanya mendesah pelan.

"ayo berangkat." Sehun langsung menarik tangan Jongin tak lupa sekalian pamit pada ibu Jongin yang masih berdiri disana.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Uh lihat HunKai kembali bersatu."

"lalu bagaimana dengan HunTao ku ?"

"Sehun lebih cocok dengan Kai dari pada Tao asal kau tahu."

Sehun dan Jongin yang jalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas mereka hanya terdiam, Sehun lebih memilih menulikan pendengarannya daripada harus pusing memikirkan hubungan HunTao, Sehun sempat lupa jika ia punya rencana membuat Jongin menyukainya.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin lirih membuat Sehun langsung menoleh dan menatap Jongin yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"ada apa ?"

"kau tidak menjemput Tao." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jongi yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tidak."

"kenapa ?"

"ahh ia berangkat lebih pagi dan sendiri, kau tahu kan kalau aku sulit bangun pagi." Jelas Sehun membuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnyansaat matanya menangkap pandangan tidak suka kearahnya saat jalan beriringan dengan Sehun, semoga saja tidak menimbulkan perkara karena Sehun sudah memiliki Tao.

"kalian kembali dekat ?" Sehun dan Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"Lihat Jonginmu sudah tersenyum." Sehun mendelik sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terkekeh, Jongin yang tidak mengerti hanya memasang wajah heran sambil menatap wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Sehun langsung terkekeh dan di ikuti Baekhyun yang tertawa terpaksa akibat paksaan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kalian bicarakan." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun tertawa garing tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia langsung menatap malas Sehun.

"bukan apa apan Kai." Kali ini Jongin yang merengut kesal menatap Baekhyun yang terkekeh.

"aku ke kelas dulu ya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongun yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku merasa akan terbunuh secara perlahan Hun, ayo ke kelas." Ucap Jongin cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap sosok Tao yang tersenyum membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"kurasa penggemarmu bertambah."

"ahh kau bicara apa ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada keras membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"penggemarmu bertambah, di tambah penggemar Tao ! aku jadi takut." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun beringsut berdiri di samping Jongin dan merangkulnya membuat semua yang berada di sana hampir memekik senang.

"Kyaaa ! HunKai moment !"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meringis sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung, ternyata yang di kataka Sehun benar, gadis gadis di sekolahya lebih berisik dari ibu Sehun dan ibunya di rumah.

"aku penasaran, Kai itu siapa ? apa kau punya nama lain ?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin membuat Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu Hun."

.

.

#####

.

.

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca pesan yang di kirimkan Jongin, Luhan tersenyum lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"umma." Teriak Luhan sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan memasuki ruang tamu yang sudah berisikan ibunya yang sedang terduduk menghadap televisi.

"ada apa sih ?" tanya sang ibu sambil menatap tajam Luhan karena telah menganggu acara menonton drama kesayangannya.

"besok ingin datang ke sekolah Jongin ?"

"tentu saja." Jawab sang ibu tanpa di pikir membuat Luhan mendengus kesal, nampaknya ibunya sudah benar benar menyayangi Jongin.

"kalau begitu berangkat denganku tapi umma harus berjanji sesuatu padaku." Sang ibu yang sedang asik menonton pun sontak menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang mengetikan balasan pesan dari Jongin.

"janji apa ?"

"jangan memaksa Jongin untuk terus berada di dekatku."

"Loh kenapa ? kalian kan sepasang kekasih." Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menatap sang ibu dengan serius.

"umma aku memilih untuk mengakhirinya besok." Ibu Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap Luhan garang, membuat Luhan mendelik takut lalu mendengus kesal.

"maksudmu tuan Lu ?" Luhan mendesah malas lalu kembali menatap sang ibu yang masih menatapnya sebal.

"umma ingin menjadikan Jongin menantu kan ? aku tidak menyukainya umma, sungguh." Jelas Luhan sambil memandang kearah lain.

Luhan takut jika sang ibu bisa membaca sorot matanya yang tengah berbohong, nyatanya ia sangat menyukai Jongin hanya saja apa ia tega memisahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang sudha bertahun tahun bersama ? dan Luhan harus siap kehilangan adik cadelnya jika ia masih tetap nekat menikahi Jongin.

"appa bilang kau menyukainya." Luhan menoleh kearah sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"menyukai sebagai adik, umma."

"lalu perkataanmu kemarin yang 'Jongin akan jadi anak appa karena akan menikah dengan anak appa,' itu apa maksudnya eumm ? umma fikir kau sudah siap menikah dengan Jongin."

"astaga umma ! anak umma dan appa bukan hanya aku, ada Sehun." Ucap Luhan mantap membuat sang ibu berfikir, Luhan menatap sang ibu yang tengah mengerutkan keningnya lalu kembali menatap Luhan.

"jadi maksudmu Jongin menikah dengan Sehun ?" Luhan menganggukanm kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

"apa Sehun menyukai Jongin ? lalu apa Jongin juga menyukai Sehun ?" tanya sang ibu membuat Luhan mendesah pelan, pada kenyataannya sang ibu tidak sepeka dirinya, dengan menatap Sehun dan Jongin saja Luhan sudah merasa ada yang aneh tapi mengapa sang ibu tidak menyadari itu ?

"kenapa tidak di coba dulu ? dekatkan mereka dan jangan katakan pada mereka, jika menurut umma mereka berdua sudha bisa menerima baru kita datangi keluarga Kim dan katakan lagi maksud kedatangan keluarga kita, bagaimana umma ?" jelas Luhanmembuat sang ibu terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

Ia harus menyatukan Jongin dan Sehun sebelum kembali ke kanada dan Luhan rasa ini akan mudah dengan sang ibu yang sudha menyetujuinya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Tao." Tao yang sedang berada di kantin karena tengah memakan makan siangnya langsung menoleh dan tersneyum kearah Jongin yang muncul.

"Jongin."

"boleh aku duduk disini ?" tanya Jongin membuat Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"jongin mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan tao dengan keheningan, Tao yang menyadari suasana canggung yang meliputi keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget dan menatap Tao.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun ?"

"Sehun ?" Tao menaikan sebelah alisnya dan Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mantap membuat Tao tersenyum kikuk.

Tao lupa jika ia masih menjalani peran sebagai kekasih dari Oh Sehun.

"baik baik saja, kenapa ?" kali ini Jongin yang menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Tao yang tidak melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"aku menganggu makan siangmu ?"

"tidak hanya saja aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Tao membuat Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan tersneyum, ternyata Tao termasuk namja yang ramah dan membuat Jongin nyaman saat bersama Tao.

"Kim Kai." Jongin tersadar dari lamunanya dan menatap Tao yang tersenyum.

"sukses untuk pentasmu besok, aku tidka bisa lihat." Ucap Tao menyemangati Jongin membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kearah Tao.

"terimakasih Tao." Tao mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil cemberut kecil membuat Jongin tersenyum, ternyata tipe Sehun adalah namja yang manja dan manis seperti Tao tapi kenapa bukan dirinya ? Jongin mendelik dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"sayang sekali besok aku juga ada pertandingan wushu, aku ingin lihat kau menari." Ucap Tao sambil merajuk membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"aku tahu itu, karena besok pertandingan antar sekolah semua cabang di mulai."

"ne, kudengar Sehun juga bertanding." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, rencana untuk mengenal Tao lebih dekat nampaknya harus selesai sampai disini.

"sepertinya begitu, ahh kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas Tao, ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"baiklah."

"semoga kau langgeng dengan Sehun."

"eh ?" Tao mendelik mendnegar ucapan Jongin dengan pandangan mata sendu, Tao mengerjap matanya berkali kali lalu tersenyum.

"ternyata kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama, ahh kau bodoh Oh Sehun." Ucap Tao sambil menatap punggung Jongin yang berjalan gontai dan semakin menjauhi mejanya.

Tao bisa merasakan perasaan menyakitkan saat menatap mata Jongin, perasaan sakit saat seseorang yang kita suka sudah memiliki kekasih, begitulah yang Tao lihat dari mata Jongin.

Itu membuktikan bahwa keduanya saling menyukai dan tidak mencoba untuk mengatakannya, ah entahlah apa yang mereka pikirkan tapi yang Tao tahu Sehun menginginkan Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"hari keberapa pertandingamu ?" tanya Jongin saat tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun di lorong sekolahnya.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar kelas menuju ruang guru karena harus mengerjakan tugas mencatat yang di tinggalkan sang guru mendelik kaget kearah Jongin.

"mana tugasmu Jong ?" Jongin mendengus kesal dan menatap malas Jongin.

"di tas lah mana mungkin ku bawa bawa." Jawab Jongin sewot membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"kapan pertandingamu Sehun ?" tanya ulang Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"hari ketiga berbarengan dengan futsal, kenapa ?"

"aku besok."

"kalau itu aku tahu, umma tadi meneleponku dan bertanya ' kemana Jongin ? kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif ? umma ingin bicara.'" Jongin terkikik geli melihat Sehun memeragakan gaya ibunya.

"kau mirip dengan ibumu."

"tentu saja aku anaknya, mana ponselmu ?"

"habis baterai Hun." Jawab Jongin memebuat Sehun mendengus kesal, jika ponsel Jongin mati ponselnya lah yang jadi korbannya.

"saat pulang kita jalan jalan yuk Jong." Jongin mendelik menatap Sehun yang berjalan santai sambil tersenyum kearah murid murid yang tersenyum.

"naik mobil ?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jong, Sehun sangat tahu betul jika Jongin adalah tipe namja yang selalu beralasan jika di ajak jalan jalan menggunakan mobil.

"mau tidak mau."

"aku tidak mau Hun, naik bus saja kita ke taman lalu ke kedai ice cream."

"mobilnya ?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin tapi Jongin mengedikan bahunya tidak perduli membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya kesal.

Mungkin jika yang ia pakai mobilnya sendiri, Sehun tidak perduli meninggalkan nya di area parkir sekolah.

Nah ini mobil ibunya, jika tergores sedikit saja uang jajan Sehun lah yang jadi korbannya.

"lebih baik pulang dulu lalu aku menjemputmu dengan sepeda." Jongin mengangguk mantap membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Setuju." Teriak Jongin semangat sambil berloncat loncat senang.

Ya anggap saja ini kencan tak terduga setelah Sehun dan Jongin menyadari perasaan mereka.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau ingin berkencan dengan Luhan ?" Jongin mendelik tidak suka sambil menatap sang ibu yang terkekeh.

Mulai lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan menatap malas sang ibu.

"Luhan terus."

"lalu ? memangnya kau punya berapa kekasih eoh ?"

"banyak." Jawab Jongin sewot sambil membenarkan letak kaos lengan panjang dan kupluk yang di kenakannya.

"astaga ! jangan seperti itu kasi –."

"di dalam mimpi." Lanjut Jongin membuat sang ibu mendekat dan menjitak pelan kepala Jongin, membuat Jongin mendesis nyeri.

"sakit umma."

"umma tahu." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu menatap jam dinding ruang tamunya.

Sehun berjanji tepat jam 5 dia akan tiba dirumahnya dengan sepeda tapi jika di pikir pikir Sehun Sehun hanya mempunyai waktu 15 menit untuk mengganti bajunya lalu kembali kerumah Jongin, setelah mengantar Jongin pulang.

Tapi apa Sehun tidak lelah ? memaksa Jongin untuk menunggunya saat latihan terakhir tadi dan tetap mengantar Jongin pulang dengan selamat.

Aahh Jongin merasa Sehun adalah tipikal laki laki bertanggung jawab, beruntunglah Tao yang memiliki Sehun.

Jongin mendelik dan mengerutkan alisnya, bagaimana jika ada murid sekolahnya yang melihat dirinya dan Sehun ? dan bagaimana jika itu sampai terdengar di telinga Tao ?

Jongin meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memikirkan sampai kesana, ahh pasti rasanya sakit. Sama seperti rasa sakit saat dirinya melihat Sehun yang tengah tertawa dengan Tao.

"kekasih dalam mimpimu datang." Jongin mendelik kaget dari lamunannya dan menatap sang ibu yang sudah menyeret Sehun yang terkekeh.

"kekasih dalam mimpi ?" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, kekasih dalam mimpi ? Jongin membulatkan matanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"umma." Ibu Jongin mencibir sambil berlalu meninggalkan keduanya, Jongin yang masih bersungut kesal dan Sehun yang sedang terdiam bingung.

"kekasih dalam mimpi ?" ucap Sehun membuat Jongin menatap Sehun.

"hanya candaan Hun." Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"kalian memang tidak lelah pulang sekolah langsung pergi kencan ?"

"umma." Teriak Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh dan berbalik menatap ibu Jongin yang berada di pintu menuju ruang makan.

"ini bukan kencan ahjumma, hanya jalan jalan biasa. Biasa di cincang Luhan hyung nanti kalau di katakan kencan." Jongin mendengus kesal, bisa tidak hidupnya jauh jauh dari nama Luhan ? selalu Luhan ! rasanya Jongin ingin melenyapkan Luhan saja.

"jalan jalan berdua ? kencan namanya ! kalian main serong dari kekasih kalian masing masing ya ?"Jongin mendelik menatap galak kearah sang ibu yang hanya terkekeh, Sehun mengelus punggung Jongin lembut sambil tersenyum.

"umma." Teriak Jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal membuat Jongin tertawa, ternyata menggoda anak bungsunya memang mengasikkan pantas saja Jin selalu menggoda Jongin.

"okeh ! baiklah baiklah hati hati di jalan dan jaga anak bungsuku yang manis itu Sehun."

"aku tampan umma."

"baiklah yang tampan tapi manis."

"umma."

"iya iya manis eh maksudnya tampan." Sehun terkekeh mendnegar pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu, seperti dirumahnya saat sang ibu memaksa Sehun untuk menjemput Jongin.

Dengan berbagai alasan Sehun bisa melaksanakan tugas ibunya dengan kesal tentunya karena keinginan Jongin sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan ibunya.

Salah satunya saat Sehun mengatakan Jongin ingin berkunjung dengan sigap sang ibu langsung menyodorkan kunci mobil kearah Sehun, padahal Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menjemputkan dengan sepeda atau naik bus.

Dan Sehun langsung merasakan dilema, menolak membawa mobil akan di ceramahin oleh sang ibu berjam jam, membawa mobil Jongin akan merajuk berjam jam pula.

Tapi setidaknya Jongin masih mengerti jika Sehun menjemputnya dengan mobil pasti paksaan dari ibunya.

"melamun ? jadi atau tidak ?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya dan langsung menatap Jongin yang sedang merapikan kaos lengan panjang kebesarannya.

Sore ini Jongin terlihat lebih manis dengan baju lengan panjang kebesaran berwarna biru di tambah celana hitam dan kupluk hitam di kepalanya sukses membuat Sehun terkagum dan semakin sulit melupakan Jongin.

"jadi ! kita naik bus saja ya, sepeda ku tinggal disini." Ucap Sehun dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan kepala mantap dari Jongin.

Jongin adalah namja yang tidak terlalu suka mengumbar kemewahan, ia lebih suka menjalankan hidup sehat. Berangkat dengan sepeda untuk mengurani polusi udara atau naik bus untuk mengurangi tingkat kemacetan, ya begitulah penilaian yang Sehun dapat sejak bertemanbaik dengan Jongin sejak dulu.

.

.

#####

.

.

"vanilla Hun."

"iya aku tahu." Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun dan Sehun langsung beranjak dari bangku taman yang di jadikan tempat duduk mereka.

Jongin menatap kedepan dan tersenyum saat seorang anak perempuan menangis karena balon miliknya terbang ke langit.

Jongin jadi ingat saat masa kecilnya dengan Sehun dan siapa sangka jika persahabatan mereka terjaga hingga saat ini, walaupun harus bercampur dengan perasaan lain.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, mungkinkan jika dirinya mengakui pada Sehun kalau dia menyukai Sehun, Sehun akan tetap bersikap manis seperti saat ini ?

Lalu jika suatu saat nanti mereka menyetujui hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat lalu bertengkar dan harus berakhir, apakah mereka bisa merasakan saat indah seperti ini lagi ?

Jongin tidak sanggup jika harus membayangkan Sehun yang menjauh lagi, cukupkemarin hidupnya tanpa gairah dan Jongin tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan dan menundukan kepalanya, bahkan Jonginsudah merasakan Sehun benar benar jadi miliknya.

"Ice Cream Vanilla datang." Jongin langsung menoleh saat telinga nya mennagkapsuara Sehun, Sehun muncul dengan cup ice cream dengan 2 scoop ice cream vanilla di tambah saus strawberry dan coklat di atasnya.

Jongin menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"yaak." Jongin berteriak kencang saat Sehun menggodanya dengan menjauhkan es krim di tangannya agar tidak terjangkau oleh Jongin.

"katakan apa ?" Jongin membulatkan matanya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Jongin, ia seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk meminta di belikan es krim oleh kakaknya.

"Sehunnie es krim ku." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan es krim itu semakin jauh dari Jongin.

"bukan seperti itu." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Sehunnie es krim Jongie." Ucap Jongin sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Sehun reflek mencubit dan langsung memberikan es krim itu.

"es krim vanilla dengan saus coklat dan strawberry untuk Jongie, katakan apa ?"

"terimakasih Sehunnie."

"ugh kau imut sekali Jong, seperti anak kecil." Jongin emndelik saat sebuah kalimat dengan kata imut meluncur langsung ke telinganya.

"aku tidak imut, aku ini tampan dan sudah dewasa." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Jongin mengatakan ia tampan dan dewasa saat ia sedang memakan ice cream di taman dengan berantakan.

Jika Jongin bukan sahabat dan calon kakak iparnya mungkin Sehun sudah menculik Jongin dan langsung menikahinya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin yang sedang memakan es krimnya dengan berantakan, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan datar.

Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat senyuman Jongin tercetak jelas disana, Sehun benar benar menyukai Jongin bahkan Sehun sudah rela melenceng dengan menyukai Jongin, apa Jongin menyukai dirinya ? Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun harus bersabar jika benar benar ingin menjadikan Jongin kekasihnya, terlebih sang ibu sudah menjodohkan Jongin dengan Luhan.

Nyuut !

Ahh Sehun merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit, bagaimana ceritanya sang ibu bersikukuh ingin menikahkan Jongin dan Luhan sedangkan dirinya juga berharap menikah dengan Jongin ?

"kau tidak beli Hun ?" Sehun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"tidak."

"kenapa ?"

"aku ingin beli bubble tea, ayo kesana." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kedai bubble tea di ujung taman dekat jalan, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu bangkit membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"habiskan dulu es krim mu dulu." Jongin terkekeh dan kembali terduduk, Jongin menghabiskan es krim dengan cepat membuat Sehun menatapnya horor.

"pelan pelan." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai perlahan lahan menghabiskan es krim itu.

"sudah habis Hun." Sehun menoleh kearah cup yang tinggal berisikan sendok yang tadi Jongin gunakan.

"buang sampah pada tempatnya dong." Jongin merenggut dan bangkit tapi Sehun melarang dan malah menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

Mengambil alih cup itu dan mulai mengukur jarak dengan tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya.

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan ? Sehun melakukan ancang ancang seperti akan menembak sama seperti saat pertandingan basket saat melawan sekolah Chanyeol yang lalu.

Sehun mulai melempar cupnya membuat Jongin menatap horor karena ada seorang anak kecil yang lewat.

'Bruuk'

"apa gunanya aku ikut basket kalau seperti itu saja tidak bisa ?"Jongin langsung menoleh dengan tatapan horor membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"wajahnya biasa saja dong."

"aku takut jika anak itu kena lemparan mu Hun." Sehun terkekeh, lalu menatap tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya smabil tersenyum.

"aku ini kan anggota basket Jong."

"aku tahu."

"lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?"

"aku hanya kasihan dengan anak kecilnya Hun."

"okeh okeh, ayo kita pergi membeli bubble tea." Sehun langsung menarik Jongin untuk bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea yang memang tidak berada jauh dari sana.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun terus saja menggenggam jemari Jongin membuat senyum terus tercetak jelas di wajah Jongin, tak lupa semburat merah samar muncul di kedua pipi Jongin.

"kau ingin beli ?" tanya Sehun sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menatap Jongin.

"tidak Hun, tiba tiba aku lapar." Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap Jongin yang menyentuh perutnya pertanda ia sedang lapar.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum, "kau ingin makan apa ?"

"aku ingin ramen." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung lalu tersenyum, sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai di seberang taman membuat mata Jongin berbinar.

"nanti setelah beli bubble tea kita kesana." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membuat Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jongin dan sukses membuat Jongin menahan teriakannya.

Sehun masih tetap mengenggam tangan Jongin dan menuntunnya menuju kedai bubble tea yang Sehun maksud.

Taman yang mereka kunjungi adalah taman yang dulu sering mereka datangi saat masih sekolah dasar, menjadi tempat favorit saat Jongin dan Sehun sedang malas berada dirumah.

Tapi intensitas kedatangan mereka berkurang sejak mereka memasuki Jinor high School karena mereka berbeda sekolah.

Dna kini mereka kembali mengunjungi taman itu, walaupun terkesan sudha terlambat mengingat mereka sudah memasuki usia remaja tapi tak jarang mereka merasa tetap anak kecil yang selalu bahagia saat berada di taman itu.

"annyeong."

"Huaa Sehunna." Sehun terkekeh pelan saat paman penjual bubble tea itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrabnya.

"aku datang lagi paman."

"ingin pesan berapa ?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya keras sambil menatap standing menu kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

"satu saja ahjussi."

"loh temanmu ?" Sehun menatap paman penjual itu lalu menoleh kearah Jongin, merasa Sehun meminta jawaban Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dia sedang tidak ingin." Paman penjual bubble tea itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"seperti biasa saja ahjussi." Ucap Sehun membuat paman ahjussi mengacungkan kedua jarinya dan langsung membuatkan bubble tea pesanan Sehun.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar kedai dan tersenyum, pasti Sehun betah berlama lama disini.

Kedai dengan design warna blue dan tak lupa segala hiasan dinding berbau bubble tea yang tertempel disana.

"kau sering kesini ?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersneyum lalu tangannya beralih merangkul Jongin.

"ya begitu lah, kadang sendiri dan kadang juga bersama Tao."

"Tao ya ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersneyum membuat Jongin ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama hubunga Tao dengan Sehun ? mengapa Jongin merasa tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik ?

Rasanya menyesakkan, Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"ini pesananmu Hun." Sehun menerima bubble tea lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang won.

"terimakasih."

"kembali lagi Sehunna." Sehun terkekeh dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun langsung menarik Jongin untuk menuju kedai ramen yang memang tidak jauh dari kedai bubble tea.

Jongin mempercepat jalannya membuat Sehun terkekeh, apa Jongin sudah lapar ? Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun lupa bahwa mereka pergi tanpa makan hanya ganti baju dan pamit pada ibu mereka.

"ayolaah Hun."

"iya iya."

Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Jong cepat karena Jongin menariknya dengan cepat.

"kau duluan saja, aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu yang hangat untuk diminum."

"tea saja Hun." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Jongin saat sudah berada di depan kedai ramen.

Jongin memasuki kedai ramen itu dengan semangat dan tak lupa senyum yang mengambang di kedua belah bibirnya.

"selamat datang." Jongin ikut membungkuk membalas salam pegawai wanita yang bekerja disana.

"untuk 2 orang Nunna." Jongin ikut tersneyum saat pegawai wanita itu tersenyum dan mengintruksikan Jongin untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin mengikuti langkah sang pegawai saat menunjukan dimana mejanya.

Kakinya terhentik dengan mata membulat saat mendapati Tao di kasir dengan seorang pria tingi dan tampan.

Untuk apa Tao kesini dan berdua dengan seorang pria ? Jongin menatap sang pegawai dan memintanya untuk menunggu karena ia sangat penasaran dengan pemikirannya.

"Tao."

"ne ?" Tao menoleh lalu mendelik menatap Jongin yang seakan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"kau sedang apa ?"

"A..aku ? aku baru saja selesai makan." Jawab Tao sedikit gugup membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"dia siapa ?" tanya Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menunjuk pria tinggi tanpa ekspresi yang berada di samping Tao.

Jongin merasa jika tipe pria yang disukai Tao adalah pria tinggi, tampan dan berwajah datar. Itu bisa Jongin lihat dari Sehun dan pria tinggi yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"aahh perkenalkan, aku Kris ! aku kekasih dari Tao dan kau siapa ?" Jongin membulatkan matanya kaget menatap pria tinggi itu.

Tao meringis pelan membayangkan betapa rumitnya masalahnya nanti.

"kekasih Tao ? lalu Sehun ?"

"Sehun ?"

"ada apa denganku ?" Jongin sontak menoleh dan mendapati Sehun dengan dua gelas di tangannya, Tao ikut membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatap horor Kris membuat Kris menatap Sehun malas, Tao melirik kearah Jongin yang langsung di sadari oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menunduk, rasanya masalah yang satu belum terselesaikan sekarang muncul lagi masalah baru.

Siapapun tolong Sehun sekarang !

.

.

TBC or END (?)

.

.

**Holla Hwa Combek egen (?)**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini sedikit berbelit dan membingungkan karena hwa pun bingung kenapa jadi begini ceritanya -_-**

**Yang review semakin sedikit dan Sider semakin banyak T_T**

**Hwa agak kecewa sama itu.**

**Ada yang tahu kabar EXO mau ke Indonesia ga ?**

**September, Oktober atau November apapun bulannya Hwa mau nonton ! pengen liat HunKai ku ! #Histeris sendiri# **

**Jadi Hwa mau kerja keras banting badan buat memenuhi kebutuhan untuk bertemu appa dan eomma #LirikHunkai#**

**Okeh Hwa tetep ngemis review biar semangat ngelanjutinnya, kalau memang banyak yang ga review ya terpaksa Hwa hentikan cerita ini sampe disini, jadi Kai ga sama siapa siapa.**

**Kalau mau neror Hwa lewat PM dan lewat akun sosial Hwa, lewat BBM, WA, SMS juga boleh.**

**Wkwkwk emang pada tau ? haha #MulaiGila#**

**Thanks To **

_**Vioolyt | Jungjaegun | narexo | laxyovrds| denra31 | yerizel98 | ichigo song | askasufa | Yuki edogawa | Kim In Soo | kahunxo | | banzainime80 | urikaihun | | Su Hoo | syazen1 | flamintsqueen | Jongin48 | Kamong Jong | blissfulxo | afranabila19 | HyunnK.V | and para Sider semua ~**_

**Hwaa sayang kalian.**

**Review juseyo ~**

**Paaii ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**_Note : saat Jongin ngedance bayangin pas lagu 'What is Love' bayangan Cuma itu kalo ga nyampe ya nasip dan baca cerita ini sampe bawah !_**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"jadi kau benar benar berniat diam saja ?" Sehun memakan makanannya dengan tidak selera membuat Jongin sangat bersemangat menanyakan reaksinya saat melihat Tao bersama pria lain.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ?"

"astaga Sehun ! setidaknya katakan pada pria itu bahwa kau kekasih Tao." Sehun mendesah pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Pikirannya benar benar kalut saat ini ! Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kekasih Tao akan muncul disaat hubungannya dengan Jongin membaik dan Sehun belum mengatakan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Tao.

Membuat Jongin cerewet mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah di khianati oleh Tao, ada sebersit kesedihan dari pandangan mata Jongin, mungkin hanya kesedihan karena sahabatnya di sakiti oleh orang lain.

"sudahlah Jong tak apa."

"tak apa bagaimana ? bagaimana bisa begitu ? Sehun, Tao itu kekasihmu."

"ya ya aku tahu jadi diam dulu dan habiskan ramenmu setelah itu kita pulang." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya menatap malas ramen yang tadi ia pesan.

Rasa laparnya menguap begitu saja saat mengetahui seseorang yang di sukainya di khianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, ada perasaan sedih dan senang menyatu disana.

Sedih karena Sehun harus merasakan sakit hati karena di khianati Tao dan senang, kenapa senang ? entahlah Jongin sendiri bingung kenapa ada perasaan lega saat mengetahui Tao memiliki kekasih selain Sehun.

"sudah belum ? kalau sudah ayo pulang." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya membuat Jongin ikut bangkit, mereka menuju kasir dan membayar ramen yang mereka makan.

Setelah membayar mereka keluar dari kedai itu, Sehun langsung meraih jemari Jongin dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat menuju rumah Jongin.

"Hun." Panggil Jongin lirih sambil mensejajarkan langkah kaki Sehun.

"hmm."

"kau baik baik saja ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Sehun baik baik saja.

"saat klub basket kita masuk final, kau harus datang ke aula."

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan saat itu."

"mengapa tidak sekarang ?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lekat Jongin yang berada di hadapannya.

"karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"baiklah." Sehun mengusak pelan rambut hitam Jongin dan kembali menggenggam jemari Jongin menuju halte terdekat untuk menuju rumah Jongin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kau tidak mengajak Jongin kesini ?" Sehun mendelik kaget saat sang ibu muncul di hadapannya dengan sendok sayur di tangannya, saat dirinya baru saja melewati pintu utama menuju ruang tengah rumahnya.

"astaga umma ! Jongin lelah dan kasihan kalau harus kesini, ia jadi tidak bisa istirahat." Sang ibu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dan mulai berjalan gontao menuju sofa ruang tengan dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya mulai merengek padanya lagi saat Jongin sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan ? kenapa tidak merengek pada Luhan ? kan Luhan kekasih Jongin bukan dirinya.

"Sehunnie." Kepala Sehun langsung mendongak saat telinganya mendengar suara Luhan menyapanya.

"ada apa hyung ?"

"ah tidak hanya ingin menyapamu saja, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyapamu." Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mengusak pelan kepala Sehun membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

"ada masalah ?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak hanya aku merasa agak sedikit lelah."

"istirahat lah Hun." Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke single bed nya, menatap malas layar ponselnya dan mulai mengetik nomer telepon Tao.

"bisa kerumahku ?"

"yaa, aku akan mengajak Kris ge."

"yaa, aku juga ingin menjelaskan masalahnya."

PIP

.

.

#####

.

.

"Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya saat tidak mendapati Minseok di kamarnya, padahal ia ingin bercerita tentang Sehun pada Minseok.

"ahh.."

"ada apa ?" Jongin terlonjak kaget sambil menatap horor sampingnya membuat Jin dan Minseok yang baru pulang menatap Jongin heran.

"kalian menggagetkanku tahu."

"aku tahu." Jawab Jin cepat sambil berlalu memasuki kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Minseok.

"ada apa ?"

"hyung ada yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ucap Jongin sambil beringsut memeluk Minseok.

"apa ?"

"di dalam saja hyung." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik Minseok kedalam kamarnya, bahkan Jongin belum berganti pakaian membuat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya samar.

"pasti tentang Sehun." Jongin mengangguk lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur Minseok membuat Minseok mendesah pelan.

Entahlah Minseok bingin bagaimana Jongin bisa menjadi pria yang manja dan sedikit cengeng jika sudah menyangkut dengan Sehun.

"ada apa lagi dengan pria dingin itu ?" ucap Minseok membuat Jongin mendelik tidak suka, mengapa Minseok mengatakan bahwa Sehun pria dingin ? padahal Minseok kan belum kenal dengan Sehun.

"hyung." Rengek Jongin membuat Minseok menatap malas Jongin.

Baru dua hari tiba di korea, Minseok sudah mengerti akan masalah perasaan Jongin karena ia medengarkan cerita dari Jin dan Jongin sendiri.

Entah kenapa Minseok gemas sendiri jika mendnegar cerita Jin tadi saat mengantarnya ke sekolah.

.

"_jika ku lihat lihat,mereka saling mnyukai hyung tapi entah mengapa tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya."_

.

Minseok merenggut kesal, jika ia ada di posisi Jongin mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai Sehun yang mengatakannya, tapi jika Minseok berada di posisi Sehun !

Itu lain cerita ! Minseok akan mengatakannya langsung sebelum terlambat, ya setidaknya sebelum ikrar suci di depan altar yang di lakukan Jongin dan Luhan terjadi, Minseok akan tetap memperjuangankannya.

Tapi mengapa Sehun tidak memikirkan itu ?

Minseok yakin jika nyonya Oh punya alasan menjodohkan Jongin dengan Luhan.

Dan mungkin Sehun langsung berfikiran mengapa bukan dirinya ? kenapa harus Luhan ? yang muncul di hadapan Jongin karena terpaksa.

Ahh Minseok memijat pelipisnya, kenapa jadi memikirkan masalah percintaan Jongin ? masalah percintaannya pun sedang rumit rumitnya.

"kau mendengarku kan hyung ?" Minseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana ? mengapa ada perasaan senang saat kekasih Sehun membawa pria lain ?" Minseok menghela nafasnya, mengapa adik sepupunya yang manis ini sangat polos eoh ? bahkan tentang perasaannya pada Sehun ia tidak memikirkannya sama sekali.

"kau harus mengatakn pada Sehun bahwa kau menyukainya." Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap Minseok.

"aku tidak menyukai Sehun, hyung."

"lalu ?"

"dia sahabatku."

"cinta muncul tidak mengenal sahabat atau buka Jongin, ku jelaskan padamu dan kau harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang harus kau lakukan setelahnya." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil menatap lekat Minseok.

"Sehun mengacuhkanmu saat tahu kau akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan, dadamu sesak saat mengetahui Sehun memilki kekasih dan kau menangis saat melihat Sehun tertawa dengan kekasihnya lalu sekarang ? kau merasa sedikit bahagia saat tahu kekasih Sehun memiliki kekasih lain, itu artinya ada perasaan lain untuk Sehun darimu." Jongin mengerjap matanya membuat Minseok tetap menatap Jongin.

"tapi apa Sehun juga menyukaiku hyung ?" Minseok tersenyum menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah sendu.

"kalau itu kau cari tahu sendiri." Minseok tersenyum lalu beringsut memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"aaah kalian ini !"

"jangan ge." Tao langsung beringsut memeluk Kris yang hampir memukul Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah sangat mengenal Sehun saat mengajar Sehun dan Tao di Junior High school tapi Kris benar benar tidak menyangka jika kekasih dan 'Murid' nya menjalani drama mengesalkan ini.

"kalian tidak tahu betapa malunya aku." Ucap Kris sambil menatap malas Sehun. Kris membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran pria tan yang tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao, pria itu tahu jika Tao kekasih Sehun tapi dirinya mengenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Tao ? mungkin pikiran pria itu adalah dirinya selingkuhan Tao.

"maafkan aku saem." Ucap Sehun sambil menudukan kepalanya membuat Kris mendesah pelan dan malas.

"yang penting kalian tidak benar benar menjalin hubungan dan buatku tidak jadi masalah."

"kami hanya ingin membuat seseorang menyadari perasaannya ge." Ucap Tao dengan posisi memeluk Kris dari samping, membuat Kris menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja dan jalani berdua dengannya lalu buat dia mencintaimu, bukan begini caranya. Kau malah akan di tinggal pergi olehnya." Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu mengerjap matanya.

Jongin meninggalakannya ? memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun sesak nafas. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi ?

"tapi dia kekasih hyungku saem." Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun.

"selama cincin pernikahan belum melingkar semua masih bisa di perjuangakan Hun, jangan menyerah !" ucap Kris sambil mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap mata Kris lalu tersneyum senang, ada yang mendukungnya menyukai kekasih Luhan walaupun sebenarnya itu salah.

Tapi Sehun tidak rela jika Luhan dan Jongin harus mengikat janji sehidup semati di depan tuhan.

"aku akan berjuang saem." Kris dan Tao tersneyum mendnegar jawaban Sehun, Tao sangat tahu bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai Jongin tapi keadaan yang membuat Sehun harus benar benar memendam perasaannya dalam diam.

Dan Tao juga tahu jika Jongin pun junga menyukai Sehun.

.

.

#####

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin terlihat semangat, nomor 10 adalah nomor yang terpasang rapi di dada sebelah kirinya.

Jongin mendapatkan nomor urut 10 dan 60 sekolah yang mengirim wakilnya untuk perlombaan antar sekolah.

Jongin melirik tirai merah yang masih tertutup sempurna mneghalangi pandangannya menatap penonton.

Jongin tidak tahu apa keluarganya menonton ? tapi Jongin yakin jika Minseok melihatnya, Jongin bahkan nyaris merusak tempat tidurnya karena terlalu senang saat Minseok mengatakan akan datang.

"Kai." Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Lay hyung." Jongin langsung berlari menubruk pria yang di panggil Lay itu.

"kau tetap menggeluti tari ternyata."

"tari hidupku hyung, aku akan mati jika tidak menari." Ucap Jongin mmebuat lay terkekeh, nyatanya Jongin tidak berubah hanya tingginya yang berubah tapi kecintaannya pada tari sama sekali tidak berubah.

"hooaa kau hebat."

"loh kau dapat nomor urut berapa hyung ?" tanya Lay langsung terdiam dan menatap sendu Jongin membuat Jongin terdiam lalu berfikir, apa dia salah bicara ?

"hehe." Jongin merenggut kesal sambil menatap Lay, kenapa Lay malah tertawa ? aneh sekali.

"hyung."

"aku datang bukan untuk pentas hanya untuk melihat." Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Melihat ? siapa yang akan Lay lihat."

"siapa hyung ?"

"adik sepupuku." Jongin menganggun anggukan kepalanya tanda mnegerti.

Lay adalah senior Jongin saat Junior High School, pernah menjabat sebagai juara dance tingkat sekolah saat berpasangan dengan Jongin.

Jongin sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan partnernya dalam menari saat Junior High school dulu, rasanya Jongin ingin mengulang masa itu.

Mengulang dimana sedang senang senangnya berlatih couple dance dengan Lay, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat lay mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"ada apa ?" Jongin tersdar dan langsung menatap Lay yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"aku merindukan saat saat kita menari bersama hyung." Lay tersenyum menatap Jongin yang mendesah pelan.

Sesungguhnya Lay juga merindukan saatsaat itu, tapi vonis dokter yang ia dapat 2 bulan lalu akibat dari kecelakaannya membuat Lay harus mengubur semua angan dan impiannya.

"aku juga Kai tapi apa mau di kata." Jongin tersneyum lalu menatap Lay.

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih kilat sekarang hyung ? atau tarian yang sulu sempat kita tampilkan ! siapa tahu di akhir nanti kita bisa tampil bersama."

"tidak bisa Kai."

"loh kenapa ?" Jongin menatap Lay yang berwajah sendu.

"tidak bisa saja."

"yasudah kalau begitu." Ucap Jongin sambil tersneyum membuat Lay tersenyum miris.

.

.

#####

.

.

"disini hyung." Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat kedua mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Luhan dan sang ibu yang bingung dengan banyaknya penonton.

Luhan membalas lambaian tangan Sehun lalu menggandeng sang ibu yang terdiam dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Bagaimana tidak terdiam, tempat duduk yang disediakan panitia telah terisi penuh dan semua penonton hampir memegang banner bertuliskan 'Kim Kai'

Terdiam karena berfikir kenapa bukan Kim Jongin kenapa harus Kim Kai ?

"hooaa aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini."

"jelas saja sekolahku kan terkenal dengan kelas dancenya hyung jadi tidka heran semuanya akan berkumpul disini." Jelas Sehun saat mendudukan dirinya di samping ibunya yang masih terdiam.

"ada apa umma ?" sang ibu langsung menatap Sehun yang menatapnya heran, tidak biasanya sang ibu tenang jika sudah menyangkut Jongin.

"Kai itu siapa ? kenapa bukan Jongin ?" Sehun mengedikan bahunya, sesungguhnya ia juga tidka mengerti mengapa semuanya memegang banner bertuliskan Kai bukan Jongin.

"entahlah aku juga tidak menegrti umma." Sehun menatap tirai merah yang tertutup itu sambil tersenyum.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menonton pentas Jongin, sejak mengenal Jongin sejak kecil Sehun memang tidak pernah melihat Jongin tampil.

Bukan karena Sehun tidak ingin tapi Jongin yang melarang Sehun untuk datang, ya alasan sepele Jongin hanya takut Sehun tertidur saat ia sedang tampil mengingat Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti dengan tarian.

"hei manusia tembok." Sehun mendelik dan menoleh kesamping mendapati Jin, Minseok dan kedua orangtua Jongin yang terduduk di seberang mereka.

"Hyung kau datang."

"tentu saja, ini kan pentas adik ku." Jawab Jin sambil tersenyum membuat Sehun mendnegus kesal.

Minseok tersenyum menatap Sehun membuat Sehun membalas senyuman Minseok.

"Baozi ?" mata Minseok membulat saat melihat Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya kearah Minseok.

"Baozi ?" Sehun dan sang ibu berkata kompak sambil menatap Luhan yang tengah terkekeh membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum.

"itu kekasih Jongin."

"berarti –"

"ya pria itu kakak Sehun yang aku ceritakan hyung." Minseok mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Minseok tidak menyangka jika Luhan yang di maksud Jin adalah pria yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan panggilan teman teman kuliahnya di Kanada, panggilan yang berarti 'Bakpau'

"kau kenal ?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tersenyum menatap Minseok yang tengah tertawa bersama Jin.

"dia teman satu Universitasku Sehunnie, cantik kan ?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, cantik ? Sehun menoleh dan menatap Minseok yang masih tertawa dengan Jin.

"lebih cantik Jonginku."

"apaa ?" Sehun mendelik saat suara teriakan Luhan dan sang ibu menggema di telinagnya.

"ti.. tidak." Jawab Sehun gugup membuat Luhan tertawa, Sehun mengernyikan keningnya. Memangnya ada yang lucu ? mengapa Luhan tertawa ?

"kenapa kita tidak pindah di sebelah mereka ?"

"aku sudah memilihkan bangku yang pas, jadi Jongin bisa melihat kita walau tanpa melambaikan tangan kita." Jelas Sehun kesal membuat Luhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, mengalah saja toh ia sedang malas berdebat dengan siapapun.

"baiklah baiklah."

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya, menghirup dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Sungguh kini ia sedang gugup, entah mengapa ini terjadi.

Biasanya tidak pernah seperti ini, apa mungkin karena keluarga Sehun dan keluarganya menonton jadi ia gugup seperti ini ?

"jangan gugup santai saja." Ucap seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh.

"Kodok."

"aku manusia bukan kodok." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya mmebuat pria itu terkekeh.

"lagi pula yang bermata belo kan 'Dia' bukan aku."

"baiklaah Taemin." Ucap Jongin malas membuat Taemin terkekeh, Taemin menepuk pelan pundak Jongin membuat Jongin terdiam.

"demam panggung ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membuat Taemin terkekeh.

"aku hanya sedikit gugup mengingaat –"

"mengingat Sehun yang melihat penampilanmu ?" Jongin mendelik menatap Taemin yang menggodanya, Taemin hanya terkekeh.

"oia aku sampai lupa, nanti di akhir acara kita tampil menjadi pasangan."

"jinjja ?" mata Jongin membulat membuat Taemin terkekeh sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau setuju ?" kini Jongin yang menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"hooaa aku setuju Taemin." Taemin terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan Jongin.

"kau masih ingat dengan tarian maxstep kan ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya membuat Taemin terkekeh.

"semoga sukses dengan penampilan tunggalmu Kai." Ucap Taemin sambil berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Taemin dan Jongin adalah anggota kelas Dance hanya saja taemin berada satu tingkat di atas Jongin tapi mereka sama sama memiliki kemampuan yang sama hebatnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"baiklaah penampilan selanjutnya adalah wakil dari tuan rumah, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Kim Kai."

Tercatat tiga pasang mata mmebulat sempurna saat nama kai keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir pembawa acara.

"Kai ? buka Jongin ?" tanya ibu Sehun dengan kesal dan Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak mengerti.

Kan sudah di katakan Sehun tidka tahu kenapa semua suka sekali memanggil Kai bukan Jongin ? padahal wakil sekolah mereka Jongin apa ada 2 wakil ?

Tirai merah terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang berdiri tegak membelakangi penonton, teriakan ricuh tiba tiba terhenti saat music mulai berbunyi.

Pria itu berbalik dan musik terhenti membuat penonton kembali berteriak.

Keluarga Sehun tercengang dengan mata membulat, termasuk Sehun. Sehun mulai mengerti, Kai adalah nama lain dari Jongin.

Dan Sehun merasa ia bukan sahabat yang baik karena nama panggung Jongin saja ia tidak tahu.

'_I lost my mind  
Noreul choeummannasseultte  
No hanappego modeungoseun Get in slow motion  
Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon  
Meil geudewa  
Sumaneun gamjong deureul lanwojugo bewogamyo  
Ssaugo ulgo anajugo.'_

Satu lagu berputar membuat penonton terdiam, Sehun yang melihat tarian Jongin hanya bisa memandang takjub Jongin yang sedang pentas tunggal di atas panggung.

Musik terhenti dan sorot lampu memadam menandakan Jongin telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, tepuk tangan ramai terdengar langsung menggema di ruangan itu.

Tirai merah kembali turun menutup panggung yang masih berdiri Jongin yang sedang membungkukkan badannya.

"astaga ! jantungku." Luhan yang sudah tersdar langsung menatap Sehun yang tengah memengang dadanya.

"dia sukses membuatku semakin menyukainya." Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun yang sedang memengang dadanya tempat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Sang ibu yang mendengar ucapan lirih Sehun Sehun menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan fikir ini akan semakin mudah jika Sehun sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya ? tapi kapan itu terjadi ?

.

.

TBC or END (?)

.

.

**Hwa ga mau banyak cingcong, cukup kecewa dengan review kalian yang semakin dikit, kalian benar benar tidak bisa menghargai karya orang lain jika begini terus !**

**Makasih yang udah mau Review walaupun hanya lanjuuut ! tapi itu jadi motivasi dan semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini.**

**Kali in Hwa pengen nargetin review, jika jumlah review lebih dari 200 cerita ini bakal hwa lanjut tapi kalau ga nyampe segitu ya maaf fict ini bakal hwa hentikan, semangat hwa buat ngelanjutin and bikin fict baru bener bener udah gada pas liat review yang berbeda jauh dari view !**

**Terimakasih.**

**_Hwa_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap malas Jongin yang tersenyum lima jari sambil menunjukan foto foto membuat Sehun mendesah pelan.

Jongin mulai kembali pada sifat dan sikapnya, menjadi mak comblang yang sebenarnya sangat gagal.

"20 menit lagi aku tampil." Ucap Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum, apa hubungannya Jongin tampil dan foto foto itu ?

"ya aku tahu."

"pilih salah satu setelah itu aku akan mengenalkannya padamu Hun." Ucap Jongin semangat membuat Sehun semakin menatap malas Jongin.

Berita bahwa Sehun dan Tao telah berpisah menyebar begitu cepatnya dan sampai di telinga Jongin, padahal tidak seperti itu ceritanya hanya saja Sehun malas menjelaskan perkaranya apda orang orang berisik di sekolahya.

"Kau tahu Jong." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepala menatap manik mata Sehun yang binarnya meredup.

"apa ?"

"aku sudah punya seseorang yang ku suka tapi aku bingung bagaimana menyatakannya." Mata Jongin langsung meredup membuat Sehun menatapnya heran.

"kau mau membantuku ?" Jongin mengerjap matanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersneyum lebar membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

"aku akan membantumu Hun." Jawab Jongin mantap membuat Sehun terkekeh, Jongin sama sekali tidka menyadari jika Sehun menyeringai di hadapannya.

Ya setidaknya Sehun harus membuat Jongin terkesan dengan caranya nanti walaupun ia juga meminta Jongin untuk membantunya.

"aku harus kelapangan, 10 menit lagi pertandingan pertama dimulai." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan tersenyum.

Jongin ikut bangkit dan tersenyum melihat Sehun tersneyum. Keduanya membereskan barang barang yang mereka bawa dalam diam.

"oia Jong, kau tahu aku itu HunKai HardShipper seperti Baekhyun sunbae." Ucap Sehun ambigu membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya dan Sehun hanya terkekeh lalu meninggalkan Jongin dalam diam.

HunKai ? nama couple dirinya dan Sehun.

Astaga apa Sehun menyatakan perasaannya secara tidak langsung ? Jongin langsung jatuh terduduk ke keursinya sambil mencengkram dadanya.

Hari kedua festival sekolahnya, Jongin lolos dengan nilai sempurna dan masuk dalam 30 besar. Hari ini Jongin akan tampil lagi tapi di bantu Minseok yang menjadi partner menarinya.

Kenapa Minseok ? ya setidaknya Minseok bisa di andalkan dari pada Jin ? Jin hanya bisa mendribble bola dan Minseok bisa menari dan mengocek bola ?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kepana otaknya memikirkan hal yang tidak singkron seperti ini sih ?

Jongin memegang dadanya, suara Sehun masih terngiang di telinganya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"astaga jantung, kau ingin membuatku mati muda ?" ucap Jongin sambil berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan menuju aula tempatnya akan tampil.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin membungkukkan badannya setelah tampil dengan sempurna dan sukses membuat ibu Sehun yang datang secara khusus untuk Jongin pun berteriak histeris membuat Jin yang berada di sampingnya menatap heran.

Apa harus wanita paruh baya ini jadi ibu mertua Jongin ? setidaknya Jin tahu bahwa wanita di sampingnya adalah wanita yang sangat menyayangi Jongin seperti anaknya.

"bukannya kau ada pertandingan Jin ?" Jin terlonjak kaget sambil mengerjap matanya membuat ibu Sehun terheran.

"memang ada tapi aku tidak ikut umma."

"loh kenapa ?"

"cidera pundakku kambuh dan mengharuskannya untuk istirahat." Ibu Sehun menatap prihatin Jin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"sudah tidak apa, selama Sehun main sepertinya akan menang." Jin mendelik lalu menatap ibu Sehun yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan kearah Jongin.

Dan Jin baru menyadari jika ibu Sehun adalah wanita paling percaya diri yang ia kenal, memangnya Sehun bermain basket sendiri ? hebat sekali Sehun bermain di klubnya hanya sendiri.

"kau kenal siapa yang bersama Jongin itu, Jin ?" Jin mengikuti arah pandang telunjuk ibu Sehun dan berhenti di Minseok membuat Jin langsung menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"kenal umma, memangnya kenapa ?"

"di otakku langsung terbayang pria pendek itu dan Luhan berdiri berdampingan di altar." Jin membulatkan matanya menatap ibu Sehun yang berbinar.

Sepertinya ibu Sehun punya rencana lain untuk Luhan danMinseok tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin ? Jongin kan masih kekasih Luhan.

"lalu Jongin ?"

"dengan Sehun saja, tapi aku tidak akan menjodohkan mereka biar mereka yang menyadari perasaan mereka masing masing termasuk pria kecil itu dan Luhan." Jin tersneyum sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seperti perjuangan Jongin dan Sehun tidak seberat awalnya jika ibu Sehun sudah merestui seperti ini.

Karena perjodohan Jongin Jongin dan Luhan pun berawal dari ibu Sehun yang memaksa agar Jongin jadi menantunya.

"katakan pada ayah dan ibumu, Sehun akan jadi menantu mereka bukan Luhan." Ucap ibu Sehun membuat Jin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mantap smabil tersenyum.

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika Jongin dan Sehun menikah nantinya, yang buruk adalah saat keduanya masih diam mengenai perasaan mereka jika seperti itu terus mereka tidak akan menyatu sampai kapanpun.

"lalu siapa nama pria kecil itu ?" Jin menatap ibu Sehun yang kini menatapnya, tirai panggung yang sudah tertutup menandakan Jongin dan Minseok sudah selesai tampil.

"Minseok, pria itu adalah kakak sepupuku yang datang dari china." Ibu Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"okehlah kalau begitu."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di belakang panggung Jongin berganti pakaia dengan cepat membuat Minseok menatapnya heran.

"mau kemana lagi ?"

"aku ingin melihat pertandingan Sehun, hyung." Ucap Jongin setelah selesai memakai sepatu hitamnya.

"kau ingin ikut ?" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus kembali ke sekolah mengingat ia hanya meminta izin pergi karena ada urusan keluarga dan akan kembali lagi.

Bisa kena peringatan Minseok jika tidak mematuhi apa yang sudah ia katakan.

"kulihat Jin tadi ada di bangku penonton ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya sambil memakai topi menutupi kepalanya sampai telinga.

"Jin hyung sedang cidera, jadi tidak ikut pertandingan." Jelas Jongin membuat Minseok mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"oh begitu."

"yasudah aku pergi dulu hyung."

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hai." Jongin mendelik kaget menoleh kearah sampingnya lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya, Jongin menatap heran pria yang menegurnya. Bukannya dia pria yang kemarin bersama Tao di kedai ramen kemarin ? kenapa ada disini ?

"ya Hai juga." Jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum membuat pria itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

"melihat pertandingamn Sehun ?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya imut membuat Kris terkekeh.

"aku habis melihat pertandingan Tao di aula sebelah." Jongin tersenyum, Jongin lupa jika hari ini Tao juga ada pertandingan. Pantas saja pria tinggi berwajah datar ini ada di sekolahnya.

"selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Tao." Kris mendelik dan menatap heran Jongin, selamat ? apanya ? bahkan hubungannya dengan Tao sudah berjalan 1 tahun lamanya.

"ya terimakasih." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"aku tidak menyangka Tao lebih memilihmu daripada Sehun." Kris membulatkan matanya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, Kris lupa jika Jongin mengetahui Tao dengan Sehun bukan dengan dirinya.

"kau salah paham."

"aku tidak salah paham dan kurasa kalian berdua juga sangat cocok." Kris menoleh ke kiri dan kanan belum mendapati Sehun dan teman teman satu timnya lalu menatap Jongin.

"bisa bicara sebentar di tempat yang nyaman ? aku ingin menjelaskan masalahnya." Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap heran Kris.

Untuk apa menjelaskan pada dirinya ? harusnya Kris menjelaskan masalahnya pada Sehun karena disini Sehun lah yang tersakiti.

"kau harus menjelaskan pada Sehun." Kris menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Kris langsung menarik Jongin membuat Jongin memekik takut.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"setidaknya ikut aku dulu dan jangan berteriak, semua akan mengira aku akan menculikmu jika kau berteriak." Ucap Kris membuat Jongin langsung terdiam dan mengikuti langkah kaki Kris yang membawanya ke kantin.

Di kantin yang sepi membuat Jongin menghela nafsnya panik, bagaimana jika Kris melakukan hal hal ynag buruk padanya ? siapa yang akan ia mintai tolong ? Sehun ? sedang bertanding mana mungkin Sehun menyadari Jongin tidak ada ?

Jin ? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, Jin sedang cidera Jongin tidak mau ambil perkara.

Minseok ? mana mungkin kakak sepupunya yang manis itu bisa melawan tiang berjalan ?

"jangan sakiti aku." Ucap Jongin lirih sambil menatap Kris yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku masih menghargai Sehun jadi aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Kris membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kris memaksa Jongin untuk duduk di salah satu meja kantin dan Kris duduk di hadapan Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"hanya 5 menit dengarkan aku lalu kita melihat pertandingan Sehun." Ucap Kris membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan tuan ?" Kris tersenyum ramah membuat Jongin menatapnya heran.

"kau tahu tentang Sehun dan Tao ?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"itu hanya sandiwara." Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap Kris yang menganggukan kepalanya, menegaskan ucapannya.

"bagaimana bisa ?"

"jelas bisa ?"

"apa alasannya ?" Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendesah pelan, jika Kris jujur maka Sehun hanya perlu menegaskan tentang perasaannya tapi jika Kris berbohong masalah baru akan muncul, tapi apa Jongin akan menerima jika Kris berkata jujur ?

"eumm itu karena Sehun ingin membuat seseorang yang ia sukai menyadari perasaannya." Ucap Kris mantap sambil menatap Jongin yang mengerjap matanya.

"lalu ?"

"haruskah aku mengatakannya ?"

"setidaknya jelaskan padaku, aku bingung." Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap heran Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"apa yang harus ku jelaskan lagi ?"

"siapa yang disukai Sehun ?" Kris menatap malas Jongin yang menatapnya dengan berbinar, berharap Kris akan bercerita.

"kalau itu kau tanya Sehun saja."

"ah kau ini."

"apa ?"

"sama menyebalkannya ternyata." Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Jongin mengerjap matanya menatap Kris heran.

"ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja membuat Jongin mengikuti langkah Kris dengan kesal.

Di dalam lorong Jongin harus mendegarkan bisik bisik membuat nya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"murid disini mempunyai banyak mulut ya ? berisik sekali." Jongin mengedikan bahunya tak perduli, toh murid sekolahnya memang seperti itu.

Berita yang menurut mereka heboh akan selalu terdengar setiap pelaku lewat di hadapan mereka.

"entahlah, jangan terlalu dekat ! nanti banyak gosip dan aku sudah cukup sangat pusing dengan segala berita yang menyebar." Ucap Jongin membuat Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

Pantas saja berita tentang Tao dan Sehun langsung menyebar seperti angin, Kris menghela nafasnya. Masa sekolahnya dulu tidak semenyeramkan ini jika menyukai seseorang.

"itu pria yang merebut Tao dari Sehun dan sekarang Jongin medekati pria itu untuk menyakiti Tao."

"sepertinya Jongin ingin membalas dendam Sehun."

Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar bisik bisik murid murid di lorong itu.

"kau tahan menghadapi ini ?" Jongin menoleh menatap Kris dan mengedikan bahunya tak perduli.

"mau tidak mau."

"astaga !" Kris menepuk puncak kepalanya, telinganya langsung panas saat mendengar bisik bisik itu tapi kenapa tiga orang itu betah eoh ?

"percayalah sebentar lagi akan ada berita cinta segitiga." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan cepat menuju aula tempat Sehun bertanding.

"yang benar saja."

"makas dari itu jauh jauh dariku." Ucap Jongin dingin membuat Kris mendelik tidak suka dan langsung berjalan mendahuli Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sepenuhnya menjadi Kai.

Kai yang selalu di elu elu kan dan di banggakan bukan yang seperti ini ? pada dasarnya Jongin dan Kai dalah orang sama tapi kenapa gadis gadis berisik itu tidak memikirkan sampai kesana ?

Jika mereka menjelek jelekan Jongin otomatis mereka juga mengejek Kai ! Jongin mengedikan bahunya dan langsung mengikuti langkah kaki Kris.

.

.

#####

.

.

"lama sekali." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendapati Baekhyun sudha berdecak pinggang dengan kesal.

"maaf tadi ada urusan sebentar." Jawab Jongin asal membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"disana tim Chanyeol." Jongin langsung reflek menoleh dan menatap horor Baekhyun.

"kenapa ?"

"sekolah kita lawan sekolah Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, Jongin menatap tim sekolahnya yang sudah bersiap.

Jongin bisa melihat semangat yang menggebu terpancar dari wajah sang pelatihnya tapi wajah khawatir yang terpancar di wajah para pemainnya.

Mungkin bayang bayang kekalahan di ajang antar sekolah yang lain menjadi momok menakutkan untuk tim sekolahnya tapi Jongin tim sekolah nya bisa lolos.

"berharap sekolah kita yang menang atau sekolah Chanyeol yang menang ?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Jongin yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Jongin yakin Baekhyun akan bimbang jika di tanya pertanyaan semacam itu.

"aduh sulit Jong, aku menyerah saja." Jongin menghela nafasnya, sudah terbaca apa yang jawabannya.

"payah." Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Melihat wasit mulai memasuki lapangan, Baekhyun langsung menarik Jongin untuk maju ke barisan depan untuk duduk disana.

Jongin hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

Ini memang bukan pertama kali Jongin melihat pertandingan Sehun seperti Sehun melihat pentasnya tapi perkataan Sehun saat di taman kemarin membuat Jongin lebih gugup dan mengharapkan sekolahnya menang.

Setidaknya Jongin harus tahu apa yang akan di bicarakan Sehun walaupun itu bukan menyangkut dirinya.

"ahh syukurla kita dapat bangku paling depan." Ucap Bakehyun membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersneyum.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai, Jongin tidka fokus pada pertandingan dna hanya fokus pada tubuh Sehun, berkali kali Jongin hampir di buat sesak nafas karena tingkah Sehun yang memberikan love sign dengan kedua jarinya pada penonton wanita yang berada disana dan sukses membuat aula kembali riuh.

Di mata Jongin, kali ini Sehun terlihat lebih tampan dna jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar saat melihat Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung."

Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara, mata Jongin membulat melihat siapa yang muncul di hadapannya dan Baekhyun.

Sosok pria SMP yang menjadi objek foto Jin dengan kameranya.

"ada apa ?"

"kau ?"

"eh ?"

.

.

TBC ~

.

.

**Hwa datang lagi bawa lanjutan Why Not Me, tapi maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan dan ceritanya jadi bercabang, hwa juga gatu kenapa jadi begitu mungkin karena otak hwa juga lagi konslet gara gara liat iklan SuJu M dan berita TLP indonesia.**

**Kalau yang punya tipi pasti tau T_T**

**Dua bias hwa datang di waktu yang sama, sedih deh.**

**Okeh abaikan.**

**Akhirnya udah pasti tahu kan siapa yang Jin incer, wkwk ini cerita alurnya mudah kebaca banget ya ?**

**Walaupun cerita ini gaje tapi tetap di review ne, karena review lah yang membuat hwa semangat melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Yang sudah jadi pembaca setia dan selalu review makasi *Kisseu***

**Okeh Paiii ^^**

**_Hwa_**

**140729**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, HanKai, typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal saat mata Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Baekhyun agak heran saat Jongin mengatakan 'Kau' disaat adik manisnya menghampirinya.

Dan kenapa pula anak SMP berkeliaran di jam pelajaran dan tersesat di sekolahnya bahkan sampai pada aula sekolahnya.

"kau kenal dia ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin dan menatap murid SMP yang duduk di Baekhyun sambil bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Taehyung ?" ketiga pria langsung menoleh kearah suara dan membuat Baekhyun, seseorang yang di panggil Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"kenapa meninggalkan ku ?"

"kenapa kalian ada disini sih ?" tanya Baekhyun nyaring membuat Jongin, Taehyung dan seorang murid dengan seragam yang sama dengan Taehyung mendelik dan langsung menatap Baekhyun.

"kami ada janji dengan seseorang Baek hyung tapi sepertinya seseorang itu sudah pergi." Jelas pria muda itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan malas.

"tapi kami tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini."

"tapi aku sudah menyangkanya."

"kenapa kau diam saja Tae ?"

"setidaknya tadi aku sudah mengatakannya."

"yaak !" teriakan Baekhyun sukses membuat kedua pria yang berdebat langsung terdiam dan menatap horor Baekhyun yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"kalian membolos ?" kedua pria muda itu berjengkit kaget sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menatap kearah mereka dengan marah.

"ti.. tidak hyung, tadi guru tari Jimin yang baru meminta kami untuk datang agar kami melihat pertunjukannya tapi karena ada sesuatu jadi kami terlambat."

"ah alasan." Desis Baekhyun membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak menerima alasan apapun jika menurutnya sudah tertangkap basah.

Dan kini Taehyung dan Jimin tertangkap basah tengah berkeliaran di jam pelajaran walaupun sudah memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya masuk akal.

"itu Chanyeol hyung ya ?"

"iya lalu apa masalahmu ?"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak bilang jika ada pertandingan di sekolah ini ? Ah hyung apa kau kenal dengan dancer yang bersekolah di sekolah ini ?" tanya Jimin pada Baekhyun yang sedang bergidik ngeri melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mendribble bola berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Channie."

"Hunnie."

"eh ?"

"kalian berdua memilki idola yang berbeda." Ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar setelah mendengar pekikan Baekhyun dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

"berisik."

"hyung aku bertanya padamu." Baekhyun mendesis pelan lalu menatap Jimin yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Taehyung.

"yeaaaay !" teriakan kencang menggema di aula saat Minho sukses memberikan angka pada Sekolahnya.

"benar benar idola ?"

"kau iri ?" Taehyung memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang berbinar saat menatap Chanyeol.

"tidak."

"makanya jangan terlalu banyak ikut klub tambahan, bahkan kau jadi bingung sendiri mana yang akan kau geluti."

"hyuung."

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di sebelah Baekhyun mengelus telinganya prihatin, sudah pusing mendengar teriakan yang memenuhi aula kini di tambah pusing dengan 3 orang yang berisik di sampingnya.

"kalian bisa diam tidak ? aku sudah pusing dengan suara teriakan harus mendengar teriakan kalian juga." Pekik Jongin membuat Baekhyun mengelus telinga kanannya miris, tidak usah berteriak dekat telinganya juga, dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu eoh ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jimin yang awalnya cemberut langsung senyum cerah membuat Taehyung meringis.

"aku baru ingat jika idolaku sekolah disini dan aku menyukai tari karena melihat pertunjukannya saat lomba antar sekolah dulu hyung."Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Jimin, Jongin yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun dan lapangan yang sudah kosong.

Karena babak pertama sudah selesai dengan skor yang berbeda tipis.

"siapa ?"

"Kai ? aku hanya kenal nama itu saat aku melihat pertunjukannya bersama dengan Lay sunbae dan Lay sekarang menjadi sunbaenin di sekolahku." Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu melirik Jongin yang terdiam menatap depan.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan tersenyum miring, sepertinya Jongin dan Sehun sedang melakukan kontak mata yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Kai ? tuh." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya, Jimin yang sama sekali tidak bicara pada sosok disamping Baekhyun itu sontak berdiri dan menatap Jongin.

"Kim Kai !" teriakan Jimin sukses membuat Jongin terjengkang kebelakang dengan sangat tidak elitnya membuat Jimin langsung reflek membantu Jongin.

"apa sih panggil panggil ?" ketus Jongin sambil meringis menatap kesal Jimin yang terkekeh.

"Kai hyung." Jongin menatap malas Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Baekhyun mendnegus menatap Jimin yang menatap Jongin berbinar, Fanboy.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika seorang Jongin terkenal di luar sekolahnya, mungkin karena efek dunia tari yang sudah ia geluti sejak lama.

"aku murid baru dari Minseok hyung."

"ahh ? oh kau salah satu dari muridnya ? oke ada apa ?" Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya saat matanya menangkap wasit yang kembali memasuki lapangan, sepertinya pertandingan akan di mulai lagi.

"Minseok hyung bilang jika hari ia akan tampil bersama Kai tapi aku terlambat datang." Jelas Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendelik.

"kenapa jadi menatapku ?"

"kan semua gara gara dirimu Tae."

"kan kau sendiri yang bilang kita harus beli bakpau dulu untuk Minseok hyung."

"tapi tidak dengan bingung memilih rasanya."

Baekhyun dan Jongin reflek memijat kening mereka yang berdenyut sakit, Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hidupnya di kelilingi orang berisik seperti tiga orang ini.

Dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sisinya saja sudah sering membuat Jongin sakit kepala, termasuk saat sedang membicarakan bagaimana HunKai hidup ?

"lalu mana bakpaunya ?" tanya Baekhyun dan sukses membuat kedua anak kecil itu berhenti bertengkar dan langsung menatap Baekhyun.

"habis hyung, habisnya aku tidak tahu dimana letak kantinnya." Baekhyun mendnegus kesal menatap Jimin yang tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

"lalu kau tidak memberikan apapun karena sudah membantumu bertemu dengan idolamu ?"

"nanti ku bungkuskan Chanyeol hyung untukmu." Baekhyun mendelik lalu memicingkan matanya kesal sambil menatap Jimin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"itu adik ku." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan horor.

"kenapa ?"

"adikmu ? Taehyung adikmu ?" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil mengenyitkan keningnya heran.

Jongin terdiam dengan tatapan datar, Taehyung adik Baekhyun ? jika benar yang disukai Jin itu Taehyung, Jongin harus bersabar dengan telinganya jika kedua bersaudara itu sudah berdebat.

Apa lagi di tambah Chanyeol ? Jongin baru menyadari jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama berisiknya.

Bisa bisa kepala Jongin akan pecah dengan sendirinya, beruntung di keluarganya tidak ada yang berisik pengecualian jika dirinya sudah berada di dekat Jin atau Sehun.

Kedua makhluk itu tidak akan membiarkan Jongin tenang, pasti akan berakhir dengan Jongin menjadi ledekan Jin dan Sehun.

"kau harus membantuku hyung."

"membantu apa ?"

"bantu aku mendekatkan Jin hyung dengan Taehyung."

"aahhh ?" mulut Baekhyun terbuka dengan lebarnya mendengar ucapan Jongin, memangnya ada apa dengan Jin dan Taehyung ? memangnya mereka saling kenal ?

"aku anggap itu jawaban iya."

"aku belum menjawab bodoh."

"tidak perduli."

.

.

#####

.

.

Setelah pertandinga, sekolahnya menang melawan sekolah Chanyeol, Jongin menghampiri Sehun membuat Baekhyun ramai sendiri.

"cie ehem." Jongin mendengus kesal lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sudah terkekeh dan berlari menghampri Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"ku fikir kau sudah pulang." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Sehun yang masih berkeringat.

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan handuk yang bertengger di kepalnya dan botol minum dalam genggamannya.

"pertandingan telah selesai dan kami menang, Jin hyung mana ?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum air dalam botol minumnya membuat nafas Jongin menyesak.

Sehun terlalu indah untuk di lihat dan Sehun sukses membuat Jongin terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"Jong, kau baik baik saja ?" Jongin langsung menarik nafasnya membuat Sehun panik sendiri, pasalnya Jongin sama sekali tidak punya riwayat penyakit sesak nafas tapi kenapa Jongin terlihat tengah kesulitan bernafas.

"Jong ?"

"aku baik baik saja Hun." Sehun mengerjap matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang memerah seperti tomat.

"kau demam ?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" Jongin mengedikan bahunya membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ada apa dengan Jongin ?

"ah aku lupa, aku ingin berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun sunbae jadi kita tidka bisa pulang bersama."

"aku ikut." Sambar Sehun cepat membuat Jongin mendelik.

Entah kenapa akhir akhir ini jantung Jongin berdetak tidak karuan saat berada di dekat Sehun, apa benar ini yang di namakan cinta ? tapi mengapa rasanya tidak enak ?

Jantung berdebar dengan cepatnya dan sukses membuat Jongin sesak nafas dan dada sesak membuat Jongin ingin menangis kencang.

Itu semua terjadi saat matanya menatap mata kelam Sehun yang tengah menatapnya hangat.

Tapi Sehun sudah punya seseorang yang di sukai ? bagaimana nasipnya ?

"kan kita berangkat bersama pulang pun bersama." Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

####

.

.

Jin mendengus kesal saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu berwarna coklat terang, rumah sederhana yang Jongin bilang rumah Baekhyun.

Jongin meminta Jin menjemputnya dan sehun di rumah Baekhyun karena mereka tidak membawa kendaraan dan Jin tahu itu, tadi pagi Jongin merengek pada Sehun untuk naik bus.

Dan Jin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika berakhir seperti ini, jika saja Jin memberikan tarif antar jemput mungkin sekarang Jin bisa menambahkan 50rb won kedalam tabungannya.

Mengingat tadi dia mengantar Minseok kesekolah lalu mengantar lagi kesekolahnya untuk pentas dan kembali mengantar Minseok kesekolah untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya tapi karena terlambat semua murid Minseok sudah pulang dan Jin kembali membawa Minseok pulang.

Lalu sekarang ? ia harus menjemput Jongin dan Sehun, bisa di pastikan ia akan mengantar Sehun kerumahnya bertemu dengan ibu Sehun dan pasti akan memaksa Jongin untuk tinggal.

Dan berakhir Jin harus menunda mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah mengerang lelah, mendapatkan cidera dan di haruskan istirahat nampaknya berakibat buruk, ia malah seharian full di dalam mobil bukannya di atas kasur empuknya.

Salahkan kedua saudaranya yang tidak mengerti arti kalimat 'Cidera'

"kau membuat cideraku semakin terasa sakit." Erang Jin sendiri sambil mencari bel untuk memberitahu tuan rumah jika ada tamu.

"rumah ini benar benar sederhana, pantas saja Baekhyun tumbuh jadi pria manja, hangat dan cerewet." Monolog Jin sambil menatap sekitar rumah Baekhyun.

Pagar putih yang memang sudah terbuka lalu jalan setapak yang membawa Jin ke tangga untuk menuju pintu dan si sebelah kanan kiri terdapat kebun yang banyak di tumbuhi bunga dan sayuran.

Jin menghela nafsnya saat matanya benar benar tidak menemukan bel.

Tok.. tok… tok…

Jin mengetuk pintu pelan sambil menatap sekitar, rumah yang berada dalam sebuah komplek sederhana masih terlihat ramai karena rumah Baekhyun tak jauh dari sebuah tanagn dengan sungai kecil di dalamnya.

"banyak yang kencan dan aku ? aahhh menunggu adikku." Ucap Jin saat matanya menangkap beberapa pasangan sedang duduk di taman tersebut.

Tok… tok… tok…

"ya tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara cempreng membuat Jin langsung membenarkan letak tangannya dan menunggu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

'Cklek'

Mata Jin membulat saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Taehyung dengan kaos kebesaran dan celana selutut tak lupa dengan rambut coklat yang basah.

Mendadak sesak nafas menyerang Jin, membuat Jin menghirup nafasnya panjang membuat Taehyung menatapnya heran.

"cari siapa ?" tanya Taehyung saat melihat gelagat tidak baik dari Jin.

"kau ?"

"aahhh ? aku ?"

.

.

TBC !

.

.

**Hwa akui ini pendek banget, maaf #BOW**

**Hwa bener bener sibuk sama kegiatan dan hati hwa, wkwkwk.**

**Okeh buat yang udah review makasi, maaf juga Hwa ga bisa sebutin satu satu.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, ChanBaek, JinV typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku eoh ?" Sehun langsung menundukan kepalanya saat mata Jongin berkilat kemarahan membuat Sehun sedikit ketakutan.

"aku punya alasan untuk itu Jong."

"aku tidak terima apapun Hun, kau bahkan tega membohongi seluruh masyarakat sekolah hanya karena alas an yang kau buat walaupun aku tidak tahu tetap saja aku marah, aku merasa di bohongi –"

"dan di sakiti." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"iya." Jawab Jongin lalu mendelik menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aku tidak merasa di sakiti hyung." Ucap Jongin membuat Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"lidah bias berbohong Jong tapi hati dan mata tidak." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, untuk apa berbohong pada Bakehyun ? nyatanya Baekhyun nanti juga akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

"lalu apa alasanmu membohongi warga sekolah Hun ? kau tahu HunTao Shipper sakit hati dan HunKai Shipper pun sakit hati, termasuk aku." Jongin menatap malas Baekhyun yang memegang dadanya seakan dadanya ikut berdenyut sakit mengetahui Sehun dengan Tao.

Sehun menatap Jongin lalu tersenyum, merasa di tatap Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat senyum hangat Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin membuat seseorang yang kusuka sadar bahwa aku tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan pria manapun, walaupun itu kakak ku sendiri."

Mata Jongin membulat menatap Sehun yang menundukan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, entah Sehun tidak mengerti sampai kapan perjuangan cintanya berjalan ? ras sukanya semakin besar dan Sehun yakin akan berubah menjadi cinta.

Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi duduk di antara mereka tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta tak sengaja Sehun, walaupun tidak menyebutkan nama Baekhyun yakin jika Jongin akan merasa.

Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihat dua sahabat ini dan Baekhyun yakin jika kedua nya saling mencintai hanya saja tidak ada yang mengakuinya.

"ma… maksudmu kau.." ucap Jongin gugup sambil menatap Sehun, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya gregetan menunggu ucapan Jongin.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"yaaah." Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat momen HunKai yang tersaji di depan matanya buyar begitu saja dengan ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"masuk." Teriak baekhyun membuat Jongin dan Sehun sama sama menundukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"hyung, ada yang mencari Kim Jongin." Ucap adik kecil Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"aah kau temani dulu Tae, katakan padanya Jongin akan segera turun."

"aku ingin mengerjakan tugas." Rengek Taehyung membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang berpoleskan eyeliner membuat Taehyung mendelik.

Jika sudah membulatkan matanya, Taehyung yakin jika Baekhyun sedang marah dan kesal, Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi korban amukan Baekhyun.

"kau temani dulu."

"kau memintaku menemani pria yang bahkan aku tidak kenal." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya.

"itu kakak laki laki, tolong kau temani dulu Tae." Taehyung menoleh kearah Jongin lalu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"tapi kalau aku disakiti bagaimana ?"

"seorang pria tidak akan menyakiti seseorang yang di cintainya, aku yakin itu." Taehyung menatap malas Baekhyun yang mengatakan hal absurd yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka pun ikut menatap Baekhyun.

"kau gila hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu mengusir Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal lalu keluar kamar Baekhyun.

"memangnya Jin hyung menyukai adikmu sunbae ?" Tanya Sehun membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Sehun.

"menurutmu ?" Sehun tersenyum lalu melirik Jongin yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya, sepertinya Jongin masih kesal dengan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tersenyum penuh arti membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

'Bruk'

Jin yang sedari tadi duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang meletakan buku pelajarannya dengan sadis.

"Baek hyung bilang, Jongin hyung akan segera turun." Jin tersneyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya membuat Taehyung mengerjap matanya.

"bias kau perkenalkan dirimu lebih jelas ? aku agak takut dengan orang asing." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Jin tersenyum semakin lebar.

"nama ku Kim Seok Jin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin hyung, aku sunbae Baekhyun di sekolah dan aku bukan orang asing, aku orang korea asli." Jelas Jin sambil terkekeh membuat Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya, bukan itu maksud Taehyung.

"Jin hyung ? tingkat 3 kah ?" Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersneyum kearah Taehyung yang mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

Taehyung mengambil posisi duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet dan mulai membuka buku pelajarannya, ia ada tugas matematika dan bodohnya ia lupa jika tugas itu akan di kumpul besok.

"ahh matematika lagi, matematika lagi jika Daehyun hyung ada disini aku bisa meminta bantuannya." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Jin yang merasa Taehyung sedang kesulitan pun, mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendelik kaget.

"Daehyun siapa ? apa kau butuh bantuan ?" Tanya Jin membuat Taehyung mengerjap matanya menatap Jin yang memasukan ponselnya kedalam jaket.

"dia sepupuku tapi cerdas sekali, sekarang ia sedang menjalani study nya di jerman, ahh aku merindukannya, memangnya aku boleh merepotkanmu ? matematika itu membuat pusing loh." Jelas Taehyung sambil mengerak gerakan pensilnya di depan wajah Jin membuat Jin harus berkali kali mengatur jarak wajahnya.

"tidak apa, dulu aku juga sering membantu Jongin mengerjakan tugasnya tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Ucap Jin membuat Taehyung membiarkan Jin membuka buku pelajarannya.

"loh kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Taehyung membuat Jin terkekeh.

"karena ia sudah besar dan punya kekasih jadi dia melupakanku." Ucap Jin membuat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Rasanya Taehyung pernah merasakan itu, saat baekhyun pertama kali menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, kakak dari teman sepermainannya membuat Taehyung dan Jimin harus terdampar dengan nilai yang berada di bawah rata rata.

Bayangkan saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun enggan membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas, jika Taehyung memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya kerumah Jimin, harus ada embel embel Chanyeol di setiap bujukan Taehyung.

Dan begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi mereka pacaran Taehyung dan Jimin pusing memutar otaka mengerjakan tugas.

Tapi sedikit beruntung karena ia memiliki Yoongi, Yoongi masih mau mengajarkan Jimin jika tugas tugas mereka membuat mereka pusing, lalu dirinya ? kekasihpun tidak punya, kakak laki laki pun menyebalkan.

Taehyung hanya mengandalkan Daehyun, karena hanya Daehyun yang mengerti akan tugasnya, hanya saja Daehyun akan ke korea 5 bulan sekali dan Taehyung menghabiskan itu dengan jalan jalan dan melupakan tugasnya.

"ini mudah, sini berikan buku catatanmu biar ku jelaskan rumusnya." Jelas Jin membuat Taehyung mengikuti setiap yang Jin ucapkan, jika Jin kekasihnya mungkin Taehyung tidak perlu repot repot melakukan aegyo yang berakhir gagal jika Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan nya.

Jin bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih di samping Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendelik dan memundurkan posisinya, Jin yang mengerti jika Taehyung masih takut pun mengatur jarak agar tidak membuat Taehyung takut.

Jin menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menatap Taehyung, baru kali in Jin menatap Taehyung dari dekat, karena sejak dulu Jin hanya mampu berdiri di belakang pohon dekat sekolah Taehyung dan memotret Taehyung dengan kameranya.

Apa ini kemajuan ? ingatkan Jin untuk berterimakasih pada adik manisnya nanti.

"hyung, apa kau tahu namaku ?" Jin yang sedang menghitung soal pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersentak kaget saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Jin memundurkan wajahnya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan, sesak nafasnya kembali menghampiri dadanya membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"belum, kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirimu padaku." Taehyung terkekeh menatap Jin yang tersenyum sambil mengerak gerakan alisnya.

"namaku Byun Taehyung, aku sudah tingkat 3 di Hawoo Junior High School hyung, Baekhyun itu kakak laki laki ku yang menyebalkan." Jelas Taehyung sambil tersenyum membuat Jin ikut tersenyum

Jin akui jika senyuman Taehyung terlihat lebih indah jika di lihat dari jarak dekat daripada dari kameranya.

"nde, salam kenal Tae." Jin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung beralih kembali ke buku Taehyung.

Jin membantu Taehyung 15 soal yang Taehyung kerjakan, Taehyung merenggut kesal saat Jin menggodanya membuat Jin terkekeh.

Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun yang memang sudah berada di lantai 1 pun hanya tersenyum melihat Jin dan Taehyung yang tertawa bersama.

"sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan jadi saudara Jong." Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Jongin ikut terkekeh.

"hyung." Jongin berteriak memanggil Jin dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Jin dan Taehyung menoleh lalu tersenyum kearah Jongin.

"ayo pulang, aku lelah." Ucap Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jin, kebiasaan Jongin jika sedang merajuk.

Jin tersneyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Jongin membuat Taehyung memasang wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"ayo, aku juga lelah pundak ku sakit." Ucap Jin membuat Jongin beralih berdiri di belakang Jin dan mengelus pelan pundak Jin.

"kami pulang dulu sunbae." Pamit Sehun pada Baekhyun lalu Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"aku pulang dulu Tae, jika butuh bantuanku main saja kerumahku." Ucap Jin sambil mengusak rambut coklat Taehyung membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"aku pulang dulu Baek !"

"hati hati sunbae." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Jin, Jongin dan Sehun lalu keluar rumah Baekhyun dan kembali kerumah mereka masing masing.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menatap Taehyung yang terdiam tak bergeming setelah Jin mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Taehyung menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"jantungku hyung, astaga ! jangan bilang aku menyukai Jin, murah sekali aku menyukai seseorang yang baru kutemui pertama kali, aku harus bagaimana hyung ? bantu aku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berteriak histeris membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"love at first sign Tae, wajar saja sih." Jelas Baekhyun membuat taehyung menangkup wajahnya yang tiba tiba memanas.

"aku takut akan sakit hati lagi hyung, lagi pula aku tidak tahu jika Jin hyung punya kekasih atau tidak."

"sudahlah bereskan bukumu lalu tidur, jam berapa ini ?"

"apa jantung ku akan seperti ini terus hyung ?" ucap Taehyung sambil menuntun tangan Baekhyun menuju dadanya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya merasakan brutalnya detak jantung Taehyung, sepertinya Taehyung sedang jatuh cinta.

"jika kau memikirkan Jin hyung terus terusan yang pasti itu akan terjadi."

"tapi wajahnya sudah terekam jelas di otak ku hyung." Bakehyun menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Taehyung menuju kamarnya.

.

.

#####

.

.

"ke sekolah Baekhyun hyung dulu, baru kesekolahku." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Taehyung yang sedang melakukan aegyo pada supir pribadi yang di kirimkan ayahnya yang memang selalu mengantar mereka.

"kan sekolahmu dulu baru lewat sekolahku." Jelas Baekhyun kesal menatap taehyung yang sedang melakukan 'Buing Buing' andalannya.

Jika dari rumah Baekhyun, sekolah Taehyung berada lebih dekat daripada sekolah Baekhyun dan biasanya juga seperti itu, mengantar Taehyung dulu baru mengangar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan duduk dengan nyaman disana, lalu Taehyung naik dengan wajah cerah dan duduk di kursi penumpang samping kemudi.

.

.

#####

.

.

Baekhyun membanting pintu mobilnya kesal saat matanya menangkap Taehyung yang ikut keluar dari mobilnya, sebenarnya apa yang di rencakan Taehyung ? Baekhyun menatap malas taehyung yang mengedarkan pandangannya kearah seluruh pelosok sekolahnya.

"yasudah hati hati hyung."

"eumm." Gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju koridor kelasnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berada di posisi seblah mobilnya.

Mata Taehyung membulat dan senyumnya merekah saat matanya menangkap sosok Jin yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun dan beberapa murid lainnya dengan seragam basket sekolahnya.

"aish… Jantung ! Jantung ! Jantung ! tenang ne, aku hanya ingin menyapa setelah itu kita kesekolah." Gumam Taehyung sambil mencengkram dadanya dan menelan ludahnya susah.

Entah kenapa Taehyung pagi ini ingin melihat Jin yang berpakaian sekolah dan malah menemukan Jin dengan pakaian basket, mungkin.

Tapi kenapa kemarin Jin sama sekali tidak terlihat di lapangan saat sekolah Baekhyun melawan sekolah Chanyeol ?

"ehem." Taehyung berdehem pelan lalu berjalan cepat melewati taman taman sekolah Baekhyun dan tiba di samping Jin yang masih tertawa dengan teman temannya.

"selamat pagi Jin hyung." Segerombolan pria tinggi dan tampan itu terhenti dan menoleh kearah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum membuat Jin mendelik kaget lalu mengigit bibirnya.

"uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Sehun terbatuk tiga kali membuat Jin yang mengerti jika Sehun menggodanya pun langsung mendaratkan pukulan pada lengan Sehun.

"pagi juga Tae." Taehyung tersenyum hangat membuat Jin harus menahan nafasnya sejenak, mimpin apa dia semalam ? pagi harinya di hampiri Taehyung dengan senyuman menawan.

Taehyung loncat loncat tidak jelas membuat Jin, Sehun, Minho, Jinki dan beberapa anak yang sedang menuju lapangan basket mereka menatap Taehyung heran.

Apa anak SMP ini kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Jin ? itulah yang berada di pikiran mereka semua.

"kau pagi pagi datang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Jin ? Hooaa pagi yang indah sepertinya." Ucap Minho dan langsung mendapatkan injakan sadis dari Jin.

Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung dan Jin bergantian hanya bisa tersenyum, sepertinya benih benih cinta sudah muncul di antara keduanya.

"eumm tebakan mu benar sunbae." Jawab Taehyung sambil menutup wajahnya membuat lorong sekolah riuh dengan teriakan 'Cie Cie' dan sukses membuat Jin tersenyum kikuk.

"aku duluan sunbae." Pamit Taehyung sambil berjalan mundur dan membungkukkan badannya, Jin hanya menatap Taehyung semakin jauh membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"kau pedo Jin ? aku tidak menyangka kau kepincut pada anak SMP." Jin menoleh kearah Jinki yang terkekeh senang bersama Minho.

"anak SMP pun akan tumbuh menjadi anak SMA ! memangnya kalian di lahirkan langsung SMA dan berakhir dengan kurang bahagianya masa kecil kalian."

"yaaak !" jin berlari menghindari kepalan tangan Jinki dan Minho yang mendelik tidak suka medengar ucapan Jin, Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari ini pertandingan semifinal untuk basket, futsal, volley dan badminton. Lalu pertandingan final untuk dance, wushu, menyanyi dan lainnya.

Club basket Sehun sudah bersiap di lapangan dan mata Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya matanya tidak menangkap sosok Jongin sama sekali.

Bisa di pastikan Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pentasnya, hari ini kan final.

Sehun sangat ingin sekali melihat Jongin dan di pastikan ibunya dan Luhan menonton, kan Jongin anak kesayangan.

Sehun jadi ingat semalam saat Jin mengantarnya pulang, Jongin di paksa untuk menginap di rumahnya tapi beruntunglah Jongin menolak.

Sehun tidak membayangkan betapa canggungnya mereka tertidur satu ranjang setelah Sehun mengatakan secara tidak langsung jika ia menyukai Jongin.

"semoga pertandingan hari ini berjalan dengan lancer." Ucap pelatih sambil mengumpulkan pemainnya dan berdoa bersama.

Sehun menatap lapangan dengan wajah berharap, ia punya janji pads Jongin saat final besok jadi harus di pastikan klub mereka harus mencapai final agar keinginannya pun tercapai.

Semoga saja.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

**Holla hwa bawa Why Not Me lagi, hore ~ akhirnya hwa bisa apdet tepat waktu ya, hari ini hwa libur kerja tapi harus tetep ngelatih dance, terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict abal ini.**

**Hwa ga mau banyak cingcong, terimakasih yang sudah review, hwa ga tau gimana kalau kalian ga review mungkin fict ini akan jadi bangkai di handphone Hwa.**

**Maaf juga hwa ga bisa bales review satu satu.**

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Paaai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, ChanBaek, JinV typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

"jangan bilang kau disini untuk melihat Jin !" ucap Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap Taehyung, Jimin dan seorang pria berseragam SMA.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh membuat Jimin menoleh kearah Baekhyun seakan minta penjelasan, sejak tiba disekolah senyum Taehyung tidak hilang dan selalu mengatakan tentang Jin, siapa Jin ? itulah yang Jimin tanyakan dan Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan senyum seperti orang gila.

"siapa Jin, Baek hyung ?" Tanya Jimin pada Baekhyun yang sedang menarik telinga Taehyung kesal.

Pasalnya ini masih jam pelajaran tapi Taehyung sudah berkeliaran dan itu di sekolahnya, murid Junior High School berkeliaran di Senior High School.

"kau tanyakan saja pada adik manisku ini." Ucap Baekhyun sinis membuat Taehyung semakin meringgis, hawa seram melanda saat suara Baekhyun menerpa telinganya.

"nanti ku kenalkan ya." Ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh membuat Baekhyun meringis, kenapa adiknya jadi aneh seperti ini ?

"ish kalian kenapa berkeliaran di sekolahku ? jangan bilang kalian membolos ya." Taehyung dan Jimin langsung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang tepat sasaran.

Membuat pria dengan seragam SMA di sebelah Jimin menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"kau bilang sekolahmu sudah di perbolehkan pulang ?" Tanya pria itu dingin sambil menatap tajam Jimin dan Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah.

"eumm memang begitu Yoongi hyung, kami hanya mengumpulkan tugas tugas yang tersisa setelah selesai kami di perbolehkan pulang." Jelas Jimin pada Yoongi membuat Yoongi memicingkan matanya seakan berkata _'awas kau kalau membohongiku.'_

"ayo pertandingannya akan dimulai." Teriak Taehyung sambil berlari menuju aula sekolah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak ingin lihat ?" Tanya Jimin membuat Baekhyun menoleh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak berminat bukan Chanyeol, aku ingin menonton final Jongin saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Jimin yang terlihat bimbang.

"Hyung apa Jongin itu Kai ?" Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menatap Jimin lalu tersenyum.

"iya, aku duluan ya. Titip Taehyung." Jelas Baekhyun membuat Jimin hampir memekik senang, ia harus melihat idolanya tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi ?

Jimin mengajak Yoongi karena Yoongi mengatakan jika sekolah yang sedang bertanding melawan sekolah Baekhyun adalah sekolahnya, jadilah Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk menonton tapi Jimin tidak menyangka jika harus mendapatkan dilema seperti ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan pula idolanya pentas dan Jimin ingin sekali melihat Kai pentas.

"Hyung." Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Jimin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"ada apa ?"

"bagaimana kalau kita lihat final dance hyung, euum,,, mau tidak hyung ?" Tanya Jimin takut takut pada Yoongi, Yoongi menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Jimin.

Tidak buruk juga, toh dirinya tidak mengerti basket jadi apa salahnya jika melenceng sedikit ke dance ?

"sepertinya seru." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum, Jimin tidak menyangka jika Yoongi menyetujuinya.

"ayo kita cari dimana aula pentas dance di laksanakan." Ucap Jimin sambil berteriak dan menggenggam jemari Yoongi membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun menyeka keringatnya dan tersenyum menggoda saat matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang sedang berloncat loncat sambil mendukung sekolahnya.

Sehun menghampiri Jin yang sedang melakukan pengobatan karena terjatuh membuat cidera nya mendadak nyeri.

"yaaak ! sakit bodoh." Sehun langsung angkat tangan saat tangannya meremat bagian tubuh Jin yang sakit membuat Jin mengumpat sumpah serapah pada Sehun.

"maaf maaf, aku tidak tahu." Jelas Sehun sambil terkekeh membuat Jin mendengus kesal.

"alasan."

"sosok murid Junior High School muncul hanya untuk mendukung mu."

"ahh ?" Jin menoleh kearah Sehun yang bicara tidak jelas dengan suara lirih, karena di sekitarnya tengah berisik dengan yel yel atau teriakan teriakan para gadis membuat Jin tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"ada Taehyung."

_Uhuk !_

Jin yang sedang meminum air putihnya mendadak tersedak membuat Jinki yang berada di dekatnya menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Jin.

"jadi anak SMP yang tadi pagi bernama Taehyung ? kalau di lihat lihat anak itu sekilas mirip dengan Baekhyun." Jelas Jinki membuat Jin mengelus dadanya yang sakit karena tersedak.

"memang adiknya Baekhyun." Jawab Jin membuat Jinki membulatkan matanya kaget.

"benarkah ? hooa jadi silsilah keluarga kalian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu kakak iparmu, lalu kau kakak ipar Sehun jika memang nanti Jongin menerimanya." Sehun merengut kesal karena Jinki menggodanya.

"yaa terserah apa kata mu ayam." Ucap Jin membuat Jinki memicingkan matanya malas, Jin paling senang jika memanggil Jinki ayam dan memanggil Minho kodok tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Jinki dan Minho sendiri.

Jin menatap Taehyung yang ikut berteriak bersama pendukung sekolahnya membuatnya tersenyum, Jin tidak menyangka jika Taehyung datang di pertandingan semi finalnya kali ini.

Jin yakin kedatangan Taehyung bisa membuat semangat Jin bertambah.

Wasit kembali memasuki lapangan membuat team Jin ikut bersiap memasuki lapangan dan berjuang sampai final.

Jin tidak ingin membuat Taehyung merasa sia sia mendatangi sekolahnya hanya untuk melihat pertandingannya.

Dan Jin mempunyai tekad, ia harus menang.

.

.

#####

.

.

"selamat hyung." Jin, Sehun, Minho, Jinki dan teman teman satu klub basket sekolah Jin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara cempreng menghampiri gendang telinga mereka.

Mata Jin membulat saat melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum, di tangannya terdapat botol mineral yang memang berniat ia berikan pada Jin tapi di urungkan karena melihat banyak botol mineral di tempat istirahat klub itu.

"terimakasih Tae." Jawab Jin membalas senyuman Taehyung juga, Taehyung nyaris memekik saat melihat senyuman lebar Jin membuat matanya membentuk garis menawan.

Astaga, jantung Taehyung berdetak keras saat melihat senyuman Jin, beruntung suasana aula yang masih ramai jadi bisa di pastikan ia tidak akan malu malu sekali karena tidak ada yang mendengar.

"uhuk uhuk." Batuk buatan dari Minho dan Jinki membuat Sehun terkekeh dan Jin memicingkan matanya.

Jin menatap Taehyung yang mengigit bibir bawahnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut jika mengatakannya.

"kau sengaja datang ya Tae ?" Taehyung langsung menegakkan badannya, menatap Jin lalu mengerjap matanya dan menganggukan kepalanya cepat membuat Jin terkekeh.

"terimakasih ya Tae, karena dirimulah sekolah kami menang."

"eh ?" Jin terkekeh lalu bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengusak pelan rambut coklat Taehyung, membuat Taehyung hampir memekik lagi.

"kau tunggu disini, aku ada rencana melihat pentas Jongin… kurasa belum terlambat." Ucap Jin sambil menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah menatap Jam nya.

"mungkin Jongin sedang tampil hyung." Timpal Sehun membuat Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah Jin dan Sehun mengganti pakaiannya, ketiganya langsung meninggalkan aula basket dan menuju aula dimana di laksanakan final dance itu.

Jin dan Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki aula itu, Sehun rasa ibunya dan Luhan menonton tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap sosok Luhan.

Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelah Jin melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jin membuat Jin menoleh ekarah Taehyung.

"kenapa banyak sekali orang hyung ?" Jin mengerjap matanya lalu menelan ludahnya susah, jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat membuat Jin harus mengatur nafasnya.

"jelas saja, ini kan final Tae lagipula sekolahku sangat terkenal dengan kelas dance nya jadi wajar banyak yang ingin melihat penampilan wakil dari sekolahku." Jelas Jin membuat Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

Pasti banyak yang ingin melihat penampilan Jongin, Taehyung hanya tahu dari Jimin bagaimana hebatnya tarian Jongin, Taehyung menghela nafasnya jika saja sejak tingkat satu Taehyung menggeluti tari mungkin ia bisa seperti Jongin.

Taehyung jadi menyesal sendiri bermain main dengan klub nya sejak dulu, Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"duduk." Taehyung menoleh kearah Jin yang mempersilahkannya duduk, menoleh kearah tempat duduk lalu tersenyum kearah wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum.

"kau terlambat, Jongin sudah tampil solo tadi, tapi nanti dia tampil lagi." Ucap wanita itu membuat Jin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

"semifinal baru selesai umma." Jawab Jin membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya, Jin memaksa Taehyung untuk duduk lalu Jin duduk di sebelahnya.

"dia siapa ?" Tanya sang ibu membuat Jin menoleh kearah sang ibu yang menunjuk Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile nya.

"Taehyung umma, dia eumm… siapa ya ? aku jadi bingung menjelaskan dia siapa." Ucap Jin sambil terkekeh membuat Taehyung memicingkan matanya.

"naneun Byun Taehyung imnida ahjumma." Sapa Taehyung pada ibu Jin membuat Ibu Jin tersenyum, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"dia adiknya Baekhyun sunbae ahjumma." Ucap Sehun membuat Jin dan ibunya menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"pantas saja sepertinya aku pernah lihat wajahnya tapi dimana gituh dan Sehun panggil umma saja cukup." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, Sehun sampai Lupa jika sebentar lagi Jongin akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Sehun tidak pernah lupa akan status Jongin dan Luhan tapi dengan ingatan itulah Sehun semakin gencar membuat Jongin merasa bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

"nanti Jongin tampil dengan siapa ?" Tanya Sehun membuat semuanya menoleh kearah Sehun, jarang jarang sekali Sehun perduli dengan sekitarnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis membuat Sehun menyenggolnya sadis dan langsung dapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan, jika saja tangannya tidak sigap ponselnya sudah terjun bebas terlepas dari tangannya.

"kalau tidak salah dengan semua peserta yang masuk final." Jawab ibu Jongin yang sudah terkekeh bersama ibu Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin dan keempat peserta lain membungkukan badannya setelah berhasil menampilkan dance bersama.

Kini tiba lah saat pembacaan pemenang oleh pembawa acara, Jongin berdiri di sebelah JongUp, wakil dari sekolah Lay teman seperjuangannya dulu.

Jongin tersenyum saat matanya menangkap keluarga nya yang tengah duduk satu barisan, Jin dan Taehyung memberikan love sign pada Jongin membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Hidupnya merasa bahagia karena ia selalu di kelilingi orang orang yang di sayanginya setiap saat, contohnya seperti sekarang ibunya, ibu Sehun, Jin Sehun, Luhan dan tadi ia sempat melihat Jimin.

Anak kecil Junior High School yang menobatkan dirinya sebagai fans dari Jongin.

Setelah pembacaan juara di bacakan, sekolah Jongin mendapatkan juara pertama karena tarian solo dan tarian duet nya bersama Taemin tadi.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyelinap masuk ke belakang panggung untuk melihat Jongin.

"selamat." Jongin yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya langsung menoleh kearah Sehun.

"terima kasih Hun."

"klub ku juga masuk final." Ucap Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk dengan sepatu terlepas.

Rasanya lelah sekali jika kalian ingin tahu, sejak festival di mulai Jongin harus menari dengan banyak lagu dan dengan waktu yang lama sukses membuat tubuhnya remuk.

"benarkah ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengusak lembut kepala Jongin.

"selamat Hun."

"terima kasih." Jawab Sehun membuat Jongin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"karena aku juara kau harus mentraktirku ice cream." Usul Jongin membuat Sehun mengerutkan alisnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Lagi pula jarang jarang mereka jalan jalan, terakhir kali mereka jalan bersama adalah saat sebelum pertandingan antar sekolah dimulai.

"tapi jika aku menang kau harus menjawab 'iya'dengan pertanyaan yang ku tanyakan nanti." Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang terkekeh.

"aku bercanda." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong Jongin pelan bermaksud untuk menyuruh Jongin ganti baju.

"kau ingat dengan perkataanku di taman Jong ?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, perkataan apa ? itulah yang ada di benak Jongin.

Mengingat daya ingat Jongin yang tidak telalu kuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tidak memangnya apa ?" Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Jongin.

"ish, selalu saja." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Jongin.

"aku ingin kau datang ke final klub basket ku besok." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Pembicaraan nya saat pulang dari taman waktu itu, kenapa Jongin baru ingat ?

"aah yang itu ? pasti Hun toh klub dance sudah menang jadi aku bebas." Jelas Jongin membuat Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap pelan pipi Jongin.

"tapi kau harus membawa Taehyung."

"Taehyung ? adik manisnya Baekhyun hyung ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum membuat Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa orang yang Sehun suka itu Taehyung ? lalu Sehun ingin mengungkapkannya pada Taehyung ? lalu apa maksud Sehun mengatakan hal semalam ?

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum, mencoba tersenyum di saat sesak kembali menguak di dadanya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Jin berguling guling di atas kasurnya membuat Jongin yang berada di sampingnya merasa terganggu lalu menarik tangan Jin membuat Jin meringis.

"kau tahu arti kata sakit kan ?" Tanya Jin tajam membuat Jongin menatapnya malas, Jin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongin pun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Jongin dan menghadap Jongin.

"kau kenapa ?" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jin semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Jin menatap Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menangkup wajahnya.

"apa yang kau rasakan saat Taehyung menyukai orang lain ?" Tanya Jongin membuat Jin mengernyitkan keningnya, ada apa dengan adik manisnya ini ?

"sakit hati."

"itu yang sedang kurasakan, jadi jangan ganggu aku." Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang membuat Jin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Jika Jongin sakit hati pada orang yang ia suka berarti orang itu bukan Sehun, seingat Jin, Sehun malah menyukai Jongin mana mungkin Sehun menyukai orang lain.

"sakit hati dengan siapa ? Luhan ?" ucap Jin membuat Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Jin horror.

Jongin lupa jika statusnya masih kekasih Luhan jika Jin tidak mengatakan nama Luhan tadi.

"bukan." Pekik Jongin membuat Jin mendelik kaget menatap Jongin.

"kupikir, soalnya tadi ku lihat Minseok hyung di antar Luhan hyung takutnya kau sudah menyukai kekasihmu itu." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia tidak perduli dengan kedekatan Minseok dan Luhan.

Bahkan Jongin senang jika Luhan sudah menyukai orang lain, jadi ia bisa lepas dari bayang bayang Luhan.

"benarkah ? baguslah." Ucap Jongin datar membuat Jin mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Kenapa tanggapannya datar ? harusnya Jongin marah karena Luhan kekasihnya dan calon tunangannya.

"besok kau final hyung ?" Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"aku akan datang untuk melihatmu." Ucap Jongin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, membuat Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

Ada yang salah dengan adiknya ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"lalu ?" Jin bertanya dengan nada panic saat Sehun menjelaskan tentang maksudnya besok saat final.

Setelah mendapatkan keadaan Jongin yang sedang gundah gulana, Jin berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sehun berniat meminta penjelasan setiap kata yang Jongin ucapkan tadi.

"jadi begitu."

"iya hyung, aku meminta Jongin membawa Taehyung juga karena kau mengatakan akan mengungkapkannya kan ?" Jin menganggukan kepalanya meski Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"aku tidak tahu jika ia malah menyangka aku menyukai Taehyung." Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sehun bingung mendeskripsikan antara bodoh atau polos jika itu Jongin, kenapa bisa berfikiran seperti itu di saat Sehun tidak sengaja mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Jongin semalam.

"Jongin itu terlalu polos Sehun."

"bukan polos namanya jika seperti itu, tapi bodoh." Jin membulatkan matanya mendengar Sehun mengatakan Jongin bodoh.

"yaaak !"

"tapi aku menyukainya hyung, eh ralat… aku mencintainya." Jin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Benarkan perkiraan Jin ada yang salah dengan Jongin dan nyatanya hanya salah paham, Jin pun bingung harus mengatakan Jongin bodoh atau polos ? karena hampir dari semua teman teman dekatnya mengatakan bahwa Sehun menyukainya tapi Jongin tidak pernah peka akan itu.

Semoga saja rencananya dan rencana Sehun besok lancar, setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak rumit seperti ini.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Buat yang nungguin HunKai jadian, sabar yaa… wkwk harus di review dan di read yaak.**

**Buat yang nanya twitter, hwa ga punya twitter. Punya sih tapi kena hack mulu jadi males bikin lagi, maaf ya.**

**Salam HunKai *Wink bareng Kai***

**_Hwa_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Why not me ?**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Seok Jin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Minseok**

**Etc Other cast**

**Warning : BL, HunKai, Lumin, JinV typos merajalela, cerita abal dan maksa :D**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, Hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah ^^**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya saat sebuah ketukan terdengar nyaring menggema di dalam kamarnya.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Jongin pada Minseok yang muncul dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa di katakan pakaian tidur, karena masih memakai jeans.

"ada seseorang yang menunggumu di bawah, ia ingin menemuimu." Jelas Minseok membuat Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Jam segini siapa yang menemuinya ? kalau pun Sehun pasti akan menelponnya dulu tidak mungkin langsung datang.

"siapa hyung ?"

"kau lihat sendiri." Jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Jongin di depan kamarnya, Minseok langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya mengingat hari ini berjalan dengan sangat panjang.

Jongin menatap Minseok yang memasuki kamarnya lalu mendesah pelan, ini sudah jam tidur untuknya kenapa harus menemui tamu ? kenapa ibunya tidak melarang orang itu dengan mengatakan Jongin sudah tidur ?

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan lalu berjalan keluar kamar, tidak lupa menutup pintu kamarnya. melirik kamar Jin dan Minseok yang sudah tertutup, tapi tidak bisa Jongin prediksi penghuninya sudah tidur atau belum.

Menuruni tangga dengan malas saat mata nya menangkap sosok sang ibu yang membawa nampan berisikan teeh hangat.

Jongin jadi semakin penasaran siapa yang datang ? kenapa ibunya malah menyambutnya hangat ? Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuruni tangga, matanya membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang datang mengunjunginya malam hari seperti ini.

"Luhan hyung ?" Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang muncul diruang tamu dengan piyama yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya, Luhan tersenyum manis melihat Jongin.

"apa aku menganggu ?" tanya Luhan membuat Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, harus jawab jujur atau tidak ? itulah yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"tidak juga, ada apa ?" tanya Jongin sambil menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sebrang Luhan, sang ibu yang tahu jika Jongin turun kembali muncul dengan susu coklat hangat.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum terlambat." Ucap Luhan membuat tubuh Jongin menegang, ibu Jongin yang tahu jika ini pembicaraan anak muda dan masalah pribadi dari mereka pun menghilang dari ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur mereka.

Jongin berharap ini tidak menyangkut tentang hubungan mereka, Jongin merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan, mengingat ia menyukai Sehun di saat dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan yang notaben nya kakak Sehun.

"apa hyung ?"

"ini tentang hubungan kita Jong." Jongin menelan ludahnya susah menatap Luhan yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, semoga saja Luhan tidak menanyakan kesiapan Jongin untuk bertunangan dengan Luhan.

"iya ? lalu ?" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang berada di sebrangnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita akhiri hubungan ini Jong."

"nde ?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil mengerjap ngerjap matanya menatap mata Luhan yang berbinar saat menatapnya, seakan bertanya pada Luhan apa benar yang di katakan Luhan ? atau telinga nya yang salah dengar ?

"kita akhiri ini semua, tapi aku punya alasan kenapa melakukan ini Jong." Jongin masih terdiam dengan imutnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lalu beralih jadi duduk di samping Jongin.

"aku rasa kita akan menyakiti perasaan masing masing jika tetap meneruskan ini." Jongin mengerjap matanya lalu menatap Luhan yang tengah tersenyum.

Apa Jongin tidak salah dengar ? Luhan baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir ? Jongin fikir Luhan tidak akan melepaskannya mengingat Luhan yang sangat gencarnya menginginkan Jongin untuk jadi tunangannya saat itu.

"kau bersedia kan ?" tanya Luhan membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"aku bersedia hyung." Senyum Luhan semakin lebar membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"aku rasa kita akan tetap jadi keluarga."

"ahh ?" Jongin menganga kan mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

"kau tahu, Sehun menyukaimu dan kau harus jadi dengan Sehun." Jelas Luhan membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, otaknya langsung mencerna perkataan Sehun tadi siang saat menyelinap masuk kedalam ruang gantinya.

Menyukainya ? lalu untuk apa memintanya untuk membawa Taehyung juga ? Jongin semakin bingung dengan ini semua.

"benarkah ? lalu kenapa kau tiba tiba memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini hyung ?" tanya Jongin membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"karena aku merasa kau bukan takdirku, kau hanya perantara untuk ku menemukan takdirku." Jongin memasang tampang bodoh membuat Luhan tertawa.

Penjelasan Luhan terlalu berbelit belit di malam hari di saat otak Jongin sudah memikirkan tempat tidur empuknya di kamar.

"ahh aku tidak mengerti hyung." Luhan tertawa saat Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal karena di berikan penjelasan yang berbelit.

"nanti kau juga akan mengerti Jong." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya membuat Luhan mengusak pelan kepala Jongin.

"sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur." Ucap Luhan membuat Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, ide bagus.

Jongin langsung tersenyum dan membawa gelas berisi susu coklat hangatnya lalu memeluk Luhan sebentar dan kembali kedalam kamarnya membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"tidur yang nyenyak ya." Jongin menunjukan ibu jari nya pada Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh lalu menghela nafasnya pelan setidaknya ia sudah melepaskan Jongin berarti ia ia siap mengejar mimpinya yang lain.

Minseok muncul di ruang tamu dengan piyama sudah melekat di tubuhnya, bisa di pastikan Minseok sudah membersihkan dirinya tapi Luhan belum, sejak pagi hari ia berkeliaran membuat tubuhnya lengket asal kalian tahu saja.

"kau benar benar mengakhirnya ?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Minseok yang sedang menghela nafasnya pelan.

"aku ingin memulainya lagi." Minseok menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Luhan yang menundukan kepalanya.

Bayang bayang masa lalu sekelibat muncul dalam benak nya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah sendiri pada Minseok.

"itu masa lalu Lu."

"masa lalu yang indah dan aku ingin mengulanginya lagi sekarang." Jelas Luhan membuat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mendesah pelan.

Sebenarnya rasa sakit di hatinya sudah hilang, terlebih Luhan menjelaskan kenapa dirinya meninggalkannya saat itu dan Minseok yakin itu hanya salah paham dan karena mereka tidak ingin menjelaskan satu sama lain lah yang menjadi kendalanya.

"itu tidak mungkin."

"mungkin saja Xiu, aku sudah melepas Jongin untuk Sehun kan karena memang mereka saling menyukai jika aku terus menerus memaksa menjalani hubungan dengan Jongin aku rasa bukan hanya kami yang tersiksa tapi Sehun dan… Kau." Minseok membulat kan matanya mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

Apa sebegitunya terlihat ? sepertinya tidak tapi kenapa seakan Luhan bisa membaca dengan mudah tingkahnya ? Minseok akui sejak berpisah dari Luhan satu tahun yang lalu tidak membuat Minseok melupakan cinta nya, cinta yang sudah mereka bangun sejak sekolah menengah atas harus berakhir dengan salah paham.

Tapi siapa yang sangka saat libur kuliah Minseok berniat menemui sepupu manisnya, Jongin dan malah bertemu cinta nya di masa lalu ? Minseok rasa dirinya dan Luhan memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bertemu di korea dengan pertemuan konyol di pentas Jongin dan di saat Luhan menjadi kekasih Jongin.

"apa sebegitu terlihat nya ?" tanya Minseok membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"tidak juga sih tapi aku yang merasakan nya jadi aku akan memaksamu untuk memulainya lagi." Ucap Luhan membuat Minseok mendengus kesal, selalu begitu memaksa kehendaknya sendiri.

"ternyata kau tidak berubah Lu."

"bahkan cintaku padamu pun tidak berubah Xiu." Minseok tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang sudah terkekeh.

Rasanya Minseok merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta lagi hanya saja pada seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya lalu pergi dan kini kembali membawa cinta yang baru.

Apa Minseok harus memulainya lagi ?

.

.

#####

.

.

Sehun sudah terduduk di meja makan bersama Jin, Minseok, ibu dan ayah Jongin tapi Sehun belum melihat batang hidung Jongin, apa Jongin belum bangun ?

"pagi." Jongin muncul lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun membuat ibu dan ayahnya menggelengkan kepalanya, jam segini baru muncul diruang makan.

Apa tidak membuat terlambat kesekolah ?

"kau kesiangan ?" tanya Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya meraih susu coklat di atas meja lalu menenggakkan habis.

"kau tidak makan nasi ?" tanya Sehun lagi membuat Jongin kembali menoleh kearah Sehun, Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Ada yang salah kah dengan Jongin ? kenapa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirinya bertanya ? apa Jongin masih mengira bahwa Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung ?

Sehun belum ingin mati muda jika harus menyukai Taehyung, mengingat Jin sangat menyeramkan jika 'miliknya' di ganggu, Sehun masih ingat betul saat dirinya pertama kali datang menjemput Jongin di saat sekolah dasar.

Tatapan tajam dari mata Jin yang Sehun dapat dan Sehun tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, cukup kali itu.

Kini Jin mendukungnya untuk mendekati Jongin jadi Sehun tidak mau ambil perkara.

"kau sakit ?" Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun menoleh kearah Jin yang berada di hadapannya bersama Minseok.

Jin hanya bisa menggedikan bahunya tidak tahu, mungkin Jongin masih gundah gulana masalah semalam, ya setidaknya nanti Sehun harus mengatakannya.

Jika tidak semua rencana mereka akan di gagalkan secara tidak langsung oleh Jongin, jika itu terjadi Jin tidak segan segan menikahkan Sehun dan Jongin langsung tanpa pendeta ! pegang ucapan Jin.

"Jong, kau mengacuhkan ku ?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"tidak Hun, kau mau berangkat jam berapa ?" tanya Jongin sambil menyampirkan tas di pundaknya, Sehun yang sedang mengunyah roti panggang menelannya secara paksa membuatnya terbatuk.

"uhuk uhuk." Jongin menyodorkan susu ke arah Sehun membuat Sehun menenggak habis susunya.

"ayo berangkat, tapi naik bus." Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya, baginya naik bus atau jalan kaki tak masalah yang penting sampai.

Sehun dan Jongin pamit pada semua yang berada di sana lalu menuju halte bus terdekat.

Sehun menarik Jongin untuk berdiri di sebelahnya lalu merangkulnya, tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin memudahkannya untuk melakukan itu, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jika di rangkul seperti ini ia merasa sangat pendek, padahal dirinya sering melakukan itu saat bersama Baekhyun.

"kau berjanji akan datang kan ?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun lalu mata Jongin membulat saat dirasa jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun terlampau dekat.

"iya, dengan Taehyung kan ?" Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, ternyata benar Jongin masih mengira tentang itu.

"tidak usah, kau datang sendiri saja.. karena aku butuh kau saat pertandingan itu." Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin.

"aku ? memangnya aku kenapa ?"

"sudah datang saja dan kau nanti akan tahu sendiri, tanpa Taehyung ya." Ucap Sehun mantap membuat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun yakin tanpa di minta pun Taehyung pasti datang, sepertinya Taehyung pun menyukai Jin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Itu memudahkan Jin tapi dirinya ? berbulan bulan berharap bahwa Jongin menyadari sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Beruntung Sehun sangat penyabar dan tulus menyayangi Jongin, jika tidak mungkin Sehun sudah bunuh diri saking frustasinya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Saat pertandingan Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya hanya menangkap sosok Taehyung, benarkan dugaan Sehun tanpa di minta pun Taehyung akan datang tapi kemana Jongin ?

"kau yakin Jongin akan datang kan ?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jin yang tersenyum.

"yakin hyung."

"percaya dengan cinta kalian." Sehun mendengus kesal, cinta ? kalian ? bahkan Sehun jadi tidak yakin Jongin mencintainya.

Wasit memasuki lapangan membuat Sehun mendesah pelan, apa Jongin benar benar tidak datang ? kenapa harus tidak datang ? apa Jongin tidak ingin melihat Sehun menang ?

Jin sebagai kapten tim menarik Sehun untuk memasuki lapangan, hari ini ia terpaksa kembali main setelah kemarin cidera menghampirinya.

Ia harus membuat tim nya menang dengan tangannya sendiri, walaupun Jin sangat percaya tanpa dirinya pun timnya akan menang.

"tetap semangat walaupun Jongin tidak datang Hun." Bisik Jin membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

Wasit meniupkan pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai membuat para penonton disana berteriak riuh.

Sehun yang memengang bola pun langsung mendribble bola itu melewati beberapa pemain lawan, Sehun harus menang dengan ada atau tidak Jongin di dalam aula itu !

.

.

#####

.

.

"lebih baik kau ke aula saja Kai, kau tidak ingin melewatkan pertandingan Sehun kan ?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gatal, ia sedang berada di perpustakaan mengejar materi materi pendukung untuk kenaikan kelasnya nanti di temani Taemin.

Tapi Jongin tidak menyangka jika Taemin sama berisiknya dengan Baekhyun jika sudah menyangkut Sehun, Jongin seketika pening saat mendengar ocehan Taemin yang memaksa Jongin untuk ke aula tempat pertandingan itu.

Untuk apa ? untuk sakit hati ? toh Sehun akan menyatakannya pada Taehyung kan bukan dirinya ?

"Tae diam bisa ? aku pusing."

"aku tidak akan diam sebelum kau beranjak dari bangku itu Kai, kau tahu kan ini final dan Sehun sangat menunggu ini." Jelas Taemin kesal, membuat Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kalau Sehun yang menunggu kenapa dirinya yang di paksa untuk ke aula ?

"kan dia yangmenunggu bukan aku, jadi –"

"ia menunggu final karena ingin menyatakan perasaannya padamu, pada Kim Jongin yang kelewat bodoh." Jongin nyaris melempar buku pelajaran setebal kamus bahasa inggris di hadapannya kearah Taemin.

"aku tidak bodoh."

"ya jelas kau bodoh Kai, Sehun terlalu memperlihatkan kalau dirinya menyukaimu tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap sinyal itu, kau marah karena Sehun meminta mu untuk membawa Taehyung ? kau pasti tahu mengenai Jin hyung kan ? kalau kau adik yang baik pasti tahu." Jongin terdiam dengan segala penjelasan Taemin dengan penekanan nya, Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sehun memberikan sinyal itu.

Apa dirinya yang tidak terlalu peka ? kenapa Jongin bisa sampai sebodoh itu ? Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menatap Taemin membuat Taemin mendelik.

"kau dapat rahasia itu pasti dari Minho si kodok hidup kan ?" Taemin menatap malas Jongin yang seenaknya memanggil Minho kodok, bagi Taemin, Minho itu panggeran kodok yang sangat tampan.

"kalau ia kenapa ? dia kan kekasihku jadi ia menceritakan semua masalah yang ada di klub nya padaku untuk meminta solusi."

"benarkah ?" Taemin menganggukan kepalanya sambil mendengus kesal, sepertinya Jongin baru sadar jika dirinya bodoh ?

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" Taemin menjitak kepala Jongin membuat Jongin meringgis lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"sakit Tae."

"kau datang ke final basket itu dan jika Sehun melamarmu langsung jawab iya."

"melamar ?" Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Taemin yang terkekeh, ia dan Sehun baru tingkat satu mana bisa langsung menikah ?

"melamarmu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, kau tidak kasihan pada HunKai Shipper ? mereka haus akan moment manis kalian." Jongin menatap malas Taemin, kenapa jadi membahas masalah itu ? untuk urusan HunKai shipper itu urusan mereka masing masing, ia saja masih susah mengurus hidupnya sendiri.

"yasudah aku tinggal dulu Tae." Ucap Jongin langsung kabur dari perpustakaan membuat Taemin menganggukan kepalanya, mendelik saat matanya menangkap buku buku tebal yang Jongin ambil.

"Kim Jongin !"

"Ssssssttttt !"

.

.

#####

.

.

Jongin berjalan cepat melewati lorong lorong menuju aula di mana final basket di laksanakan, kenapa Jongin tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentang Jin ? dan kenapa pula Jin tidak mengatakan tentang rencanannya tentang Taehyung jadi Jongin tidak sampai salah paham seperti ini.

Jongin menghela nafasnya saat terdengar suara teriakan dari aula di depannya, kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki aula itu dan mendapati semua penonton sudah berlonjak senang.

Apa sekolahnya menang ? Jongin berdiri di sebelah dua murid tingkat dua yang sudah berteriak menyebutkan nama Minho dan Sehun bergantian.

"apa pertandinganya sudah selesai ?" tanya Jongin membuat keduanya menatap Jongin heran.

"sudah baru selesai, di selesaikan dengan manis oleh Sehun… aaahh Sehunnie." Jongin terkekeh mendengar keduanya berteriak memanggil Sehun dengan imutnya.

"aku terlambat dong." Ucap Jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"tidak kok hyung, ayo ikut aku kita temui mereka." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya saat sebuah tangan menariknya dengan sadis melewati kerumunan penonton yang bersorak.

Jongin tersentak kaget saat Taehyung menghempaskannya ke tengah lapangan dengan adanya Sehun dan Jin di sana, Jin tersenyum kearah Taehyung membuat Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya saat matanya menatap Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya, Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu berdehem sebentar tapi membuat seluruh aula hening membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri, Jin menarik Taehyung untuk menuju pinggir lapangan membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Jongie,maaf karena memaksa mu hadir disini aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan pertandingan pertandingan seperti ini tapi aku meminta mu kesini karena aku punya alasan." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jin yang sedang merangkul pinggang Taehyung, Jongin tahu pasti hubungan mereka berakhir dengan indah.

"kenapa aku memanfaatkan final ini karena di final ini semua berkumpul, kecuali keluarga kita karena keluarga kita lebih menyukai pentas mu ketimbang final ini." Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, yang di katakan Sehun ada benarnya juga.

Saat pentas dance kemarin semuanya datang sampai Luhan datang tapi sekarang ? Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa melihat anggota keluarganya.

Sehun kembali berdehem sebentar membuat Taehyung menghampiri dengan dua hadiah di tangannya, satu mawar merah dan satu coklat memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kim Jongin, di hadapan semua warga sekolah yang datang aku mengatakan dengan sangat tulus dari hati ku, aku menyukaimu… mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" suara teriakan langsung memenuhi aula membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Sehun berlutut menyodorkan kedua hadiah itu membuat Jongin memundurkan langkahnya kecil karena kaget.

"ambil mawar nya jika kau menerimaku, lalu ambil coklatnya jika kau menolakku." Ucap Sehun membuat Jongin menatap Jin yang tersenyum dan Taehyung yang berteriak mawar.

Jongin menghirup nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Jongin harus mengambil keputuskan karena dari sini lah semua kehidupan indahnya akan bermula, Jongin yakin itu.

"ehem." Jongin berdehem membuat aula hening seketika, Sehun yang tadi menundukan kepalanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"boleh aku jawab sekarang ?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan berbinar.

"aku tidak suka mawar." Tangan Sehun langsung melemas membuat Jin menatap Jongin tidak percaya, bukannya Jongin menyukai Sehun tapi kenapa Jongin menolak mawar yang di berikan Sehun.

"tapi aku juga menyukai mu Hun." Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum.

"jadi aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dan coklat itu." Sehun langsung berdiri memeluk Jongin membuat Jongin hampir terjengkak kebelakang karena saking kagetnya.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin membuat seluruh aula memekik kaget.

Jin langsung menutup mata Taehyung membuat Taehyung merengek kesal.

"apa yang mereka lakukan hyung ?"

"diam saja Tae."

Sehun menekan tengkuk Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka, saat dirasa nafasnya mulai habis Jongin memukul punggung Sehun berharap melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka lalu tersenyum kearah Jongin yang menundukan kepalanya.

"aku mencintaimu Jong."

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin harus menahan rasa malu karena fotonya dengan Sehun tengah berciuman terpajang dengan manis di mading sekolahnya membuat mereka di paksa untuk memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

"kalian tidak malu eoh ?"

"kenapa harus malu ? kami suami istri."

"ahh ?" Jongin hampir melempar papan pengenal kepala sekolah ke kepala Sehun saat mendapati jawaban seenaknya keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"kalian ?"

"benar kepala sekolah, tapi kami merahasiakannya karena kami takut para penggemar kami sakit hati." Jelas Sehun membuat Jongin mendengus kesal.

Jongin kapok berciuman di tempat umum dengan Sehun, untuk pertama kali nya ia melakukannya dan langsung di panggil kepala sekolah dan berakhir dengan penjelasan absurd dari Sehun.

"benar kan sayang ?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang sudah menatap Sehun malas.

"terserah kau Hun." Jawab Jongin sinis tapi membuat senyum Sehun menggembang, setidaknya Jongin juga menjawab tidak kan ?

.

.

#####

.

.

"kalian akan pergi bersama ke kanada ?" tanya Jin pada Luhan yang menghampiri Minseok kerumahnya, seingatnya kemarin Minseok bilang akan berlibur selama 3 bulan tapi belum sampai 3 bulan Luhan sudah mengajak Minseok untuk pergi.

"iyaa, kami ingin memulainya kembali." Jin tidak mengerti dengan arti kata memulainya kembali dari bibir Luhan tapi yang Jin mengerti, mereka pernah punya hubungan di masa lalu, tapi berakhir dengan tidak baik dan Luhan menginginkan itu kembali menjadi indah.

"aku menunggu undangan kalian hyung." Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucap Jin yang terdengar seperti doa di telinganya.

"kau akan mendapatkannya nanti." Jin tersenyum menatap Luhan yang tersenyum melihat Minseok yang muncul dengan tas besar di tangannya.

"kalian tidak ingin menunggu Sehun dan Jongin ?" tanya Jin membuat Luhan dan Minseok menoleh, Jin juga bingung kenapa sampai sore begini mereka belum juga kembali padahal dirinya sudah kembali dari sekolah.

"titipkan salam kami pada mereka, pesawat kami akan segera berangkat Jin." Ucap Luhan sambil melirik jam di tangannya, Jin menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

Luhan dan Minseok melambaikan tangannya kearah Jin dan ibu Jin yang mengantar mereka ke dalam taksi.

.

.

#####

.

.

"kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari jika langit sore begitu indah ?" Jongin terduduk di taman dengan kepala menempel pada pundak Sehun membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu."

"kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ini indah."

"bagiku tidak ada yang lebih indah darimu sayang." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar manis di telinganya.

"oia bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung ?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Luhan hyung kembali pada Minseok hyung." Jongin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, nyatanya mereka pernah menjalin hubungan tapi kandas karena kesalah pahaman.

Sehun merangkul Jongin lalu memejamkan matanya saat angin menerpa wajahnya.

Jalan cinta mereka yang berliku kini menemui titik kebahagiaan, dirinya dengan cintanya, Luhan dengan Minseok lalu Jin dengan kekasih manisnya Taehyung.

Setiap perjuangan yang di lakukan dengan sungguh sungguh tidak akan pernah gagal, ya seperti dirinya yang selalu menunjukannya pada Jongin betapa dirinya mencintainya kini berakhir indah.

.

.

.

END ~

**Yeeaaaay akhirnya ending.**

**Maap jika mengecewakan ya, ini benar benar end ya.**

**Paai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
